Reigning Down
by LMXB
Summary: As Alex and Kara struggle in an ever hostile world, Sam and Ruby return to National City seeking help when Ruby starts to display powers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Supergirl or the characters. This is written purely for fun.

 **A/N:** This is set in Season 4. I will try to include events on the show where I can, but it might diverge fairly rapidly. The Kryptonite atmosphere is not an issue, either because they have figured out a mitigation or because it hasn't happened yet. It is written in response to several requests from a Guest reviewer to explore what may happen if Ruby gets powers. It will be angsty.

 **Synopsis** : As Alex and Kara struggle in an ever hostile world, Sam and Ruby return to National City seeking help when Ruby starts to display powers.

* * *

As Alex sipped her coffee she was surprised to hear a knock on her door. Knowing Kara would have just barged in she grabbed her sidearm and went to the door. Seeing who it was as she looked through the peep hole left her feeling both confused and happy. Carefully putting the gun in the drawer she opened the door and was nearly tackled to the ground.

"Alex!" Ruby said enthusiastically as she hugged her.

"Hey." Alex replied before looking over Ruby at Sam who apologised.

"Sorry for just dropping in on you. I should have call first."

"It's fine. You're always welcome. But I am kinda surprised to see you. Is everything okay?" Alex asked as she hugged Ruby.

"Um-" Sam started only for another person to enter the apartment.

"Sam! What are you doing here?" Kara asked as she hugged her.

"Just visiting." Sam replied.

"Did we know you were coming?" Kara asked confused.

"No. It's a surprise visit." Sam said.

"Is everything okay?"

"It's fine." Sam said, lying so badly even Kara could tell she wasn't telling the truth.

"Seeing I haven't gone shopping for ages I'll run out and get some coffees." Alex started.

"And sticky buns?" Kara asked.

"And sticky buns." Alex agreed before looking down at Ruby. "Want to come with me?"

"Can I?" Ruby asked Sam.

"Sure." Sam agreed.

-00-

"So why are you two really here?" Alex asked Ruby as they walked along.

"She's worried about me." Ruby confessed.

"Why? Has something happened? Does the FBI need to pay another visit to a school bully?"

"Nothing like that." Ruby said smiling at the memory.

"Then what's wrong?" Alex asked.

"Weird things have been happening."

"Weird how?" Alex asked wondering if they had been wrong about Reign disappearing.

"I've been sleepwalking. It's kinda freaked mom out."

"How long has it been happening?"

"A few weeks."

"Every night?"

"No. But once was enough to freak mom out." Ruby said.

"Any other weird things?" Alex asked.

"I've been hearing things."

"Things?"

"Voices." Ruby confessed. Seeing Alex's expression she quickly added. "But it's okay I'm not crazy. They're real voices. From actual people, who just happen to be far away."

"How far?" Alex asked.

"Like those two over there." She said pointing to a couple on the far side of the park.

"You can hear them?" Alex asked.

"Every word."

"What has your mom said?"

"I haven't told her. She's already freaking out about the sleepwalking."

"You need to tell her." Alex said. "Plus she probably already knows and is freaking out because you haven't told her."

-00-

"Sorry to take so long." Lena said as Kara let her into the apartment. "I got the message but then realised I had no idea where Alex lived."

"I'm the one who is sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you away from your Saturday." Sam said.

"You haven't dragged me anywhere." Lena assured her as she hugged her. "Where's Ruby?"

"Out with Alex, getting coffee and sticky buns." Kara explained.

"No prizes for guessing your contribution to that order." Lena teased her friend. She then looked at Sam and asked.

"So what brings you to National City? Is Ruby okay?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. I mean I hope so." Sam said as she paced.

"What's happened?" Lena asked.

"I think she is developing powers."

"Powers?" Kara asked. "Like Superpowers?"

"Yes." Sam said.

"Which powers exactly?" Kara asked.

"Hearing." Sam said. "She is hearing things she shouldn't be able to."

"That's annoying." Kara said. Noticing the others looking at her she added. "I mean I imagine it's really annoying not being able to block out sounds. Hearing everything. Never getting peace and quiet."

"Not sure your overly vivid description is making Sam feel better." Lena pointed out.

"Sorry." Kara apologised.

"It's fine." Sam said.

"Yet you are here, looking stressed." Lena pointed out.

"If she is getting powers, now really isn't a good time with all the alien haters. What if someone figures out who I was? They'll go after Ruby and burn her at a stake."

"That isn't going to happen." Kara said. "We won't let it."

"There's something else." Sam said.

"What?"

"She's sleepwalking." Sam said.

"Okay." Lena said causing Sam to go on.

"What if it isn't sleepwalking? What if it is like when Reign took control of me?"

"Sam, you need to take breath." Lena said. "Sleepwalking is not uncommon."

"I know, but it started around the time her hearing got really good. Only she hasn't told me about her hearing. Why would she hide that from me? She used to tell me everything?"

"Perhaps she didn't want you freaking out?" Lena suggested.

"Do you think I'm freaking out?" Sam asked.

"Um, yes." Kara and Lena replied.

"But that is totally understandable." Kara went on. "You want to keep her safe."

"I do." Sam said.

-00-

"You were right." Ruby said as she rode the elevator up to Alex's apartment.

"Well yeah." Alex joked. "But what in particular was I right about?"

"Mom knows about my hearing and is freaking out because I didn't tell her."

"Which you know how?" Alex asked.

"I may have accidentally listened to the conversation they are having." Ruby confessed.

"Accidentally huh?" Alex asked amused.

"Kind of." Ruby said as the elevator pinged to a stop.

"Come on. Let's go stop your mom freaking out." Alex said leading her to the apartment. Opening the door she let Ruby enter first before following and putting the coffees down.

"So Ruby filled me in, on everything, Including the hearing." Alex said jumping straight in.

"Sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't want you to freak out even more." Ruby apologised.

"I just worry about you." Sam said hugging her.

"Which is why we should do some tests." Lena said. "Find out what powers you are developing so your mom doesn't have a complete meltdown."

"I agree." Alex said before asking Lena. "Can we run them at L-Corp?"

"Not the DEO?" Lena asked.

"No. With everything that is happening we are being watched very closely. I don't want anyone to find out about Ruby."

"L-Corp it is. But we need to bolster security." Lena agreed.

"Let me know what you need." Alex said.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you for the comments.

Guest (1) - Thanks.

Guest (2) - In the show I can't Ruby's character being developed further, it seemed like she has conclusively been written out. In this the father will not be anyone significant. In this story Ruby will have far bigger issues than accidental exposure.

Mikki - Based on the comments I'm not sure it is going in the direction people think it is...but we'll see. Things should get clearer in the next couple of chapters.

Guest (3) - Secrets will be revealed and Ruby will be to blame, but maybe not in the way you are thinking.

Guest (4) - Bearing in mind they spent the first half of last season arguing whether Kara was needed, I assume this season will be focused on the necessity of Supergirl. The part I don't understand is the DEO agents turning. In season 1 when J'onn revealed himself but was allowed to keep running it I'd get, but now seeing they should be hand picked and hae been saved by Supergirl and J'onn it seems unnecessary. Unless the DEO is taken over and a new team of alien haters inserted.

* * *

"Well?" Sam asked as she paced in the L-Corp lab.

"She is showing signs of Kryptonian DNA." Alex said as she and Lena looked at a monitor. Seeing the panic spread over Sam's face she added. "Which isn't surprising seeing you are her mother."

"Does that mean I'm going to get even more powers?" Ruby asked listening into the conversation. "Will I be able to fly?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Alex said. "You are half human so your powers are unlikely to be the same as one hundred percent Kryptonians."

"They could be better." Ruby said excitedly oblivious to Sam's growing headache.

"Let's just hope you don't develop the Kryptonian arrogance." Lena commented not seeing the hurt look on Kara's face.

"What power will be next?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. There may not be more powers." Alex replied.

"That would suck." Ruby commented. "How many powers do I need to have before I can be a hero?"

"That's not going to happen. At least until after college." Sam said firmly.

"That's not fair." Ruby complained.

"Life's not fair." Sam shot back.

"Do you think that is why Supergirl was hidden for so long? Because she was finishing college?" Ruby asked.

"Absolutely." Sam said sensing a route to victory. "She probably has a PhD."

"You know I heard Supergirl's powers makes her burn through energy so she is always hungry." Kara said, guessing Sam wanted time alone with Lena and Alex. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." Ruby confessed.

"Why don't we go get some food then?" Kara suggested. "And let them talk science."

"Okay." Ruby agreed.

-00-

"Well?" Sam asked impatiently when Kara and Ruby had gone.

"Like I said, she is showing signs of Kryptonian DNA. But there is no conclusive evidence of Worldkiller markers."

"Then why is she suddenly getting powers?" Sam asked, convinced there was a sinister reason.

"Superman's powers really came to there own when he reached puberty." Alex explained.

"Which you know how?" Lena asked.

"It's my job." Alex shrugged. "The point is, seeing how old she is, it probably isn't that surprising that Ruby is starting to display some powers." Alex explained.

"Has she shown evidence of any other abilities?" Lena asked.

"She's really athletic, I mean she is faster and stronger than the others girls on the team. But she not that much faster." Sam said before asking. "Are you sure that you haven't found anything to suggest this is related to Reign?"

"Nothing." Lena said. "But to be safe, why don't you stay with me for a few days. We'll keep an eye on Ruby and rule out anything sinister."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Absolutely." Lena smiled.

"We can't. I mean there is so much going on here, you don't need this as well." Sam said feeling guilty.

"Nonsense." Lena said.

"Besides we miss you and Ruby." Alex said.

"Are you sure?"

"Completely." Alex said as Lena smiled.

-00-

As Lena sat in her lounge looking over some data late that evening she heard a cry from the guest room. Concerned she jumped up and headed to the door.

"Sam?" Lena asked entering the bedroom. In the shadowy darkness she saw Ruby standing by Sam's bedside holding one of Lena's kitchen knives.

"Ruby?" She asked confused as she turned the light on. As light flooded the room she realised that the knife was covered in blood. Sam's blood.

"Ruby? Sam?" Lena cried stepping forward. Her movement seemingly getting a reaction from Ruby who looked up at Lena with blank eyes.

"Ruby, put the knife down." Lena said trying to keep her voice steady as she glanced at Sam who lay with blood pooling on her stomach.

Rather than obeying Lena's instruction Ruby opened her mouth and said something Lena couldn't understand before turning and running towards the window.

"No!" Lena cried as Ruby jumped through the glass.

Sprinting to the window she looked down at the ground a couple of hundred feet below. What she didn't see was a body lining the sidewalk. Knowing she couldn't help Ruby but could help Sam she returned to her friend's bedside and tried to stem the flow of blood as she called for help.

"Lena, what's wrong?" Kara asked as she answered her phone.

"I need help. Sam is hurt she needs to get to the DEO." Lena explained.

"I'll be right there." Kara said as Lena went back to trying to keep Sam alive. Moments later Supergirl entered her apartment.

"What happened?" Supergirl asked.

"Ruby, I think." Lena said. "Please Sam needs help. I didn't want to risk a normal hospital."

"I have her." Supergirl said scooping Sam up in her arms. "Kara will be here soon." With that she flew from the apartment leaving Lena alone.

-00-

"Lena? Are you okay?" Kara asked gently as she entered the apartment a few minutes later. "Lena?" She called again seeing her normally confident friend trembling.

"Kara?" Lena asked.

"I'm right here. Are you okay?" Kara repeated as she approached Lena. "What happened?" Kara pressed.

"There was a noise, a scream. I came in and Ruby was sanding over Sam with a knife. When I called to her she ran, literally ran, through the window." Lena said trying, but failing to keep her voice level. "I looked but I couldn't see her on the ground. But Sam was bleeding out so I went to her. Should I have focused on Ruby?"

"Are you hurt?" Kara asked seeing how much blood Lena was covered in.

"Hurt?" Lena said dazed. "No. It's Sam's. Is she at the DEO? I need to go….no we need to find Ruby."

"One step at a time." Kara said. "Why don't you get cleaned up and I'll call Alex. Then I'll take you to the DEO."

"Okay." Lena agreed sounding uncertain.

"Lena?" James called bursting into the apartment. Seeing her covered in blood he rushed to her side.

"Are you hurt?"

"No….it's Sam's." She said.

"I've got this." James said to Kara, knowing Supergirl was needed. Nodding Kara left the apartment.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you for the comments.

Guest (1) - I generally don't write relationships and I have none planned for this story. If one (or two) naturally emerge from the plot then I'd consider running with it. But right now there nothing planned.

Guest (2) - Juru will be discussed later on. There will be fight, but more of a scuffle with Ruby.

Guest (3) - Two mighty big assumptions

Guest (4) - Again I don't get the (mass) defection as the agents were hand picked and have been saved by aliens many times. The odd one yes, but multiple seems unrealistic. At least there were far better times for it to have happened.

Guest (5) - Seeing Supergirl proved conclusively that she can't fly properly without a cape in S1 I assume the suit will be very short lived. It will be interesting to see if the duplicate has the same problems.

* * *

Ruby found herself standing in a dark alleyway gripping something firmly in her hands. Looking down she realised it was a knife. A knife that, like her hands, was covered in blood.

"Mom?" She called, her voice shaking. Getting no response and having no idea where she was she reached for her phone only to realise she was wearing pyjamas. Feeling the panic build inside her she stumbled out of the alleyway, clinging to the knife. Seeing a payphone she ran to it before realising she had no money. Pausing she tried to remember any film she had seen involving payphones so she could work out how to place a collect call. When she finally made it through to the operator she gave them her mother's cell phone number and waited and waited. When it just rang out she slammed the phone down in frustration before taking a deep breath. Trying to remember another number she picked up the phone and gave them Alex's number.

"Hello?" A strange, but familiar voice greeted.

"I need Alex." She blurted out.

"Agent Danvers is busy. Can I assist?"

"I need Alex. I don't know where I am. I can't reach mom. But I have knife and there's blood. I don't know why. I'm scared."

"Is this Ruby?" The voice asked.

"Yes…where's Alex?" Ruby asked.

"She is busy, but Supergirl will be with you soon."

"How? I don't know where I am?"

"That is not a problem. I have located you."

"I'm scared." Ruby confessed.

"Understandable you are in an undesirable part of the city," The voice said.

"That doesn't make me feel better." Ruby said happy to focus on the voice rather than the city around her, even if the voice did not have much tact.

"Oh. You want comfort and reassurance." The voice said. "I am not the best qualified for that and I am not very good at lying...but I could distract you by asking questions."

"Like what?" Ruby asked.

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"No….this isn't making me feel better." Ruby complained.

"Ruby?" Supergirl called as she landed in front of the payphone.

"Supergirl?" Ruby asked.

"Are you okay?" Supergirl questioned.

"I don't know. I don't know where I am. I had a knife. It had blood on. I don't know whose."

"It's okay." Supergirl said calmly. "But I need to take you to the DEO."

"I want my mom." Ruby said.

"I know." Supergirl said. "She's at the DEO already."

"She is?"

"Yes." Supergirl said, neglecting to mention why. She then stepped up to Ruby and lifted her up before flying to the DEO.

-00-

"Alex? Where's mom? Supergirl said she was here." Ruby said when Alex finally entered the room she had been put in.

"She is." Alex said. "But she's hurt."

"How bad?" Ruby asked panicking.

"She had to have surgery. But she'll be okay." Alex said.

"Was she attacked?"

"Yes." Alex said as she sat down next to Ruby. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I woke up in an alleyway. I had a knife."

"Okay, let's go back. What do you remember about last night?" Alex said.

"We were at Lena's. We were playing games and then mom said it was past my bedtime. I wasn't tired but she had her 'don't mess with me' look so I went to bed anyway."

"Then what?" Alex asked.

"I was in the alley." Ruby said looking confused. "Was it mom's blood?" She asked looking down at her hands that she had scrubbed.

"I think so." Alex replied.

"What happened to her?"

"We're trying to figure that out." Alex said.

"Can I see her?"

"Not yet." Alex replied. "I need to go and check on her, but I'll be back soon."

-00-

"What do you think?" Lena asked as Alex entered the room she, James and Kara were waiting in.

"Guys." Kara interrupted. As Lena, James and Alex turned to face her she pointed to her ears and mouthed. "Superhearing."

"One step ahead of you." Alex said. "Her room is sound proof, even to Kryptonians. She can't hear anything."

"You have one of those here?" Kara asked getting distracted.

"The point is we can talk freely." Alex said. "I don't think she knows."

"I agree. Could she have been sleepwalking?" Lena asked.

"Sleepwalking I get, but sleepstabbing?" James asked. "How sure are you that there isn't a Kryptonian cult at play?"

"Not at all sure." Alex said glancing at the monitor that showed the CCTV feed of Ruby's room. "But the behaviour, the missing time does sound a lot like Reign."

"We need to move Ruby to L-Corp and keep her contained, without her knowing." Lena said.

"Or we tell her the truth." Alex said.

"You want to tell her that she stabbed her mother?" Kara asked.

"She's going to find out anyway. If we tell her she'll be more cooperative. After everything she went through I believe she is strong enough to know." Alex argued.

"Alex is right. If we hide it from her we don't know how show will react when she finds out. If she is being taken over by a Kryptonian experiment and is turning into a Worldkiller it could make her unpredictable and dangerous." Lena argued.

"Right now we don't know what the cause is, but we need to figure it out. Telling her is the fastest way to do that." Alex added.

"Who's going to tell her?" Kara asked.

"I'll do it." Alex volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Kara asked frowning. "One of us could."

"Or Supergirl." James added. "Ruby does worship her."

"No, I'll do it. I owe her that much." Alex said leaving the room.

-00-

"Hey." Alex said entering Ruby's room.

"Can I see mom yet?" Ruby asked.

"Not yet. I'm sorry." Alex said walking towards her.

"What's happening? Have I done something?"

"Why do you think that?" Alex asked.

"I'm locked in a room and I can't hear anything from outside."

"Sorry." Alex said. "I didn't want to scare you."

"What have I done?" Ruby asked.

"You know how you have been sleepwalking?" Alex asked.

"Yes."

"You did it again last night. Lena found you standing over your mom with a knife."

"I stabbed mom?" Ruby asked eyes wide.

"We don't know for sure. But probably." Seeing how upset Ruby was looking she added. "She's going to be okay."

"Why can't I remember? Why was I in an alley?"

"We are still trying to figure that out. What we do know is that when Lena approached you, you jumped out of the window."

"But that room was twenty floors up." Ruby said.

"I know." Alex said. "Fortunately you survived. But we haven't figured out how or why yet."

"Am I turning into a Worldkiller?" Ruby asked.

"I can't answer that. Not yet. Which is why I want you to go with Lena to somewhere you'll be safe and others will be too."

"Will you come and visit?" Ruby asked.

"Of course I will. And if we don't figure it out soon your mom will visit as well." Alex said as she hugged her.

"I'm scared." Ruby confessed as she clung to Alex.

"I know. But you are not alone."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N thanks for the comments

Guest(1) I thought she had tried using it to find Alex, but Alex had been in a sound proof area. Yes it will only be a scuffle for now, it happens very soon so you won't have long to wait.

Guest(2) yes that was brainy

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Brainy asked as Alex led him through L-Corp.

"We need your help." Alex said.

"Understandable. How may I assist?"

"We are worried about Ruby."

"Also understandable. I took it upon myself to understand the facts. Your concerns are well placed." The comment causing Alex to turn and face Brainy who explained. "Even if the sleepwalking is normal, which there is only a 15.65 probability. The sudden onset of powers and strong ones at that suggest there is a ninety two percent chance something is happening. Regardless, if she keeps sleepwalking she risks accidental exposure. If her identity is leaked she will have no protection. Which is why I took it upon myself to ensure there is no evidence of what happened anywhere online."

"Thank you." Alex said, surprised Brainy had been so proactive.

"Of course. But I still do not understand why I am here." He said as he was led into a room where Lena was waiting.

"We need to help Ruby and to do that we need to figure out how to stop Ruby's sleepwalking." Alex said.

"You are hypothesising that Ruby's onset of powers has somehow triggered a relic that was left over from the Worldkillers. A relic that is now able to communicate with Ruby, but currently only at night when her mind is not occupied?"

"Sure." Lena said not sounding convincing.

"Interesting. If that were the case there will be a signal." Brainy commented.

"A signal you can trace?" Alex asked. "Or block?"

"That depends." Brainy replied. "I will investigate."

"Brainy, this has to stay between us." Alex warned.

"I would like to remind you that I am a twelfth level intellect. I understand subtext."

"Then prove it and help Ruby." Alex snapped before apologising. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about her."

"I will do everything I can." He assured her.

"Thank you." Alex said gratefully.

-00-

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked as Kara walked towards her several hours later.

"I thought you may want some food." Kara said putting a bag down in front of her.

"I meant you, rather than you." Alex said cryptically.

"Well things are still a little strained between Lena and Supergirl so I thought it was easier this way." Kara explained. "Besides it's not like Supergirl is needed here."

"Ruby might appreciate seeing her." Alex said without really taking her attention off the charts she was looking at. "What is the real reason you are here?"

"I just told you."

"You're frowning." Alex pointed out.

"You're not even looking at me." Kara countered.

"I can hear it in your voice." Alex said before forcing herself to look up and say. "Yep, you're frowning and the crinkle is there. Out with it."

"You need to go back to the DEO. Vasquez is handling things, but they need a leader. And you not being there looks suspicious, really suspicious. There are questions and rumours. Lena and Brainy can cover things here. Besides when Sam wakes up she's going to need a friendly face."

"You're right." Alex said putting down the charts she had been looking at.

"I'll keep an eye on things here. I'll call if there are any problems."

"Okay." Alex said. "I'm going to say goodbye to Ruby first."

"Alex." Kara called after her sister.

"Yeah."

"Try to get some rest."

-00-

"You finally persuaded Alex to go then?" Lena said returning to the lab and noticing Alex wasn't there.

"Reluctantly. But she was needed at the DEO." Kara explained. "How are the results looking?"

"Normal. This could just be a severe case of sleepwalking." She said looking at the screen which displayed Ruby sleeping on a bed.

"Lets hope so." Kara replied. "But if that is the case how do we stop it?"

"I know someone. Very good, very discrete. He knows everything that is known about sleepwalking and how to prevent it." Lena said. "But I don't want to contact them until we have ruled out a Worldkiller connection."

"Is there anything I can do in the meantime?" Kara offered.

"Just continue to be your normal ray of sunshine. Maybe your endless hope will manifest in the rest of us as progress." Lena said glancing at the screen again which was showing Ruby tossing and turning. "Looks like she is having a nightmare."

"I'll go wake her." Kara said standing.

"I'll come with you. Just in case." Lena said following Kara out of the lab.

As they entered Ruby's room Kara called to her moments before Ruby rigidly sat up in bed.

"Ruby?" Kara called.

As Ruby's eyes opened Lena recognised the same blank look in her eyes as she had the night she stabbed Sam.

"Stand back." Lena said moving Kara out of the way as Ruby got to her feet and started speaking in Kryptonian.

Not liking what she was hearing Kara spoke to Ruby in Kryptonian. But her words only seemed to anger the girl.

"Not sure you're helping." Lena whispered to Kara. "Do you understand what she is saying?"

"Unfortunately. She says we're a plague and she will kill us all."

"We should leave." Lena said backing away from Ruby. She had only made it two steps when Ruby broke the leg off a chair and lunged at Lena. Instinctively Kara jumped in the way. When the leg didn't penetrate Kara's body Ruby looked at Kara and said something in Kryptonese.

"Ruby, you need to snap out of this." Kara said in English this time, but her stature, voice and tone was that of Supergirl not the reporter.

In response Ruby swung the leg wildly and landed a blow on Kara who stumbled back. Remembering Lena was still in the room she said. "Go. I have this." With that she wrapped her arms round Ruby and held her still despite the struggle, relieved she was still much stronger than the girl.

Kara had no idea how long she held Ruby for, but by the time Ruby finally stilled she was exhausted. With Ruby slack in her arms Kara carefully relaxed her grip before carrying the girl to the bed. Content she was safe she picked up the chair leg and left the room.

"I can explain." Kara said meekly as she saw Lena.

"Explain what? After all your lectures on trust, that you have never trusted me?" Lena asked.

"It's not like that." Kara protested.

"It is exactly like that." Lena said. "Tell me, who else knows?"

"Alex, Winn, the DEO."

"James?" Lena asked.

"Yes." Kara admitted. "And your mother."

"My mother knows and yet you still didn't trust me?" Lena asked.

"I did, I mean I do trust you." Kara tried.

"Ruby is contained. I have activated the shields, she won't be going anywhere." Lena said suddenly changing subjects. "There is no need for you to be here."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** thanks for the comments

Guest(1) - Lena will have a stubborn stance for awhile. Ruby will have plenty to feel guilty about. I have two plots I am considering for the root cause. I won't decide untii the last minute (which will be in a few chapters time.

Guest (2) - There are other possible explanations.

Guest (3) - Answering your questions in a potentially unhelpful and vague way, 1. Differently; 2. Alex will face it head on, I am not worried about James at the moment; 3. She's not...

Guest (4) - The list was limited to those Lena might care about. I'm not planning on ruining the relationship between Kara and Lena. Regarding the other SG. To be honest, I don't know. If she was used to discredit Supergirl through pretending to be her it would just be a repeat of the Bizarro plot and seeing SG is only in it's 4th season I would hope the writers aren't having to repeat yet. I imagine her presence will result in Kara finding out about the rock as it will be used to put them back together again. The rock causing some friction between her a nd Lena before common sense prevails. I imagine there will be the normal debate with Alex and Lena saying kill her and Kara saying, no she is not a parasite or my uncle she should live. And then they merge again. Seeing there was Bizarro in season 1 any characters from the original season can't really use the other SG against Kara.

* * *

"What's happened?" Alex asked as Kara approached her at the DEO.

"Ruby had an incident. It was more than sleepwalking, more like possession."

"Is she okay?" Alex asked eyes wide.

"Yes, for now. Lena has turned on the Kryptonite shields so she is contained."

"What else aren't you telling me?"

"Ruby tried to kill Lena. But I got in the way and Lena kinda realised I was Supergirl."

"How'd she take it?"

"Like I thought she would, only worse."

"Sorry." Alex said sympathetically.

"The important thing now is Ruby, and having seen what happened I'm convinced it is related to the cult of Yuda Kal. I need to go to Argo City. Maybe I can get answers there." Kara said.

"You okay going by yourself?" Alex asked.

"They're Kryptonians not Worldkillers." Kara pointed out.

"Some of them created the Worldkillers." Alex reminded her.

"And they are locked away." Kara countered.

"I know, but I still worry about you." Alex said.

"Right now you have more important things to worry about. Like Sam, Ruby, every alien on the planet." Kara reminded her. "Seriously, I'll be okay."

"Okay. I hate to ask this, as I know how much you want to spend time with your mom, but please don't be away too long. I really need you right now." Alex asked.

"I'll be as quick as I can." Kara promised before hugging her.

-00-

As Kara stepped through the transmat portal she was surprised to find the room unguarded. Confused she walked unchallenged to her mother's home, hoping she would find her there. Stepping into the home she called.

"Mom?"

"Kara?" Alura asked confused as she saw her daughter enter her home. "What's wrong?"

"I need your help." Kara replied before hugging her.

"Of course. Are you okay?" Alura asked concerned.

"I am. It's not me. It's Ruby. We're worried she's turning into a Worldkiller."

"Slow down." Alura said pulling away from Kara. "Tell me what's happened."

-00-

As Alex entered Lena's lab, Lena looked up and asked.

"Is Sam…?" trailing off unable to vocalise the worse.

"She's stable. We hope that she'll wake in the next few hours." Alex said.

"Good." Lena said, her body rigid as she went back to work.

"Kara told me what happened." Alex said.

"Then you'll know why I am not in the mood to socialise." Lena said.

"I imagine you feel betrayed right now-"

"Because everyone from my best friend to my boyfriend have been lying to me?"

"Yes." Alex said. "I'm not going to try to justify the lies. I know we have a lot to work through, you and Kara especially but can we put all of that behind us for now. Sam and Ruby need us. And with Kara off world you are kinda my one friend right now."

"Off world?" Lena asked.

"She's gone to Argo City to question the members of the cult." Alex explained. "So right now I feel completely alone a completely helpless."

"You're not alone. Regardless of what I might be feeling right now, this is about Sam and Ruby and you're right, they need both of us."

Nodding Alex asked. "How is Ruby?"

"Scared. But pretending not to be."

"She's a tough kid." Alex commented. "Any more signs of anything strange?"

"Not since she attacked us. But I've modified the sensors, the second something does happen we'll know." Lena assured her.

"Has Brainy had any luck finding a signal?"

"No. His hypothesis could be wrong. But I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing. But seeing Ruby was speaking Kryptonese-"

"She was?" Alex asked.

"Kara didn't mention that part?" Lena countered.

"No. Are you sure it was Kryptonese?"

"No. But Kara spoke it back, which in light of where she is from is a strong indicator." Lena pointed out.

"And that points straight at the Worldkillers. There has to be a signal triggering this." Alex said frustrated.

"I would agree, only Brainy has found nothing."

"It could be encoded in another waveform." Alex suggested.

"Brainy said the same thing before he disappeared." Lena replied. "Last I saw he was on the roof if you are looking for him."

"Thanks."

"Before you go, I'm sure Ruby would appreciate seeing you."

-00-

"Hey kiddo." Alex said entering the isolation room Ruby was in.

"Alex? You shouldn't be here. I might hurt you."

"You're not going to hurt me." Alex said as she sat next to Ruby who backed away.

"I tried hurting Lena." Ruby said. "I tried killing mom."

"Your mom is going to be fine." Alex assured her.

"You promise?"

"I promise." Alex said.

"Am I turning into a Worldkiller?"

"We don't know, but maybe you can help us figure it out."

"How?"

"Do you remember anything from earlier?"

"No. I remember going to bed, then waking up and Lena was mad at Kara." She said as Alex's phone buzzed.

Checking the message Alex sighed and said.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. But I'll be back soon." She said before hugging Ruby and leaving.

"Problem?" Lena asked.

"There's been another bombing of an alien gathering. I have to get back to the DEO."

"I'll look after Ruby. I'll call if anything changes."

-00-

"Selena." Kara greeted as she entered the containment area, Alura hanging back.

"Kara Zor-El. Have you tired of the Earth or have you come to realise that we were right and the Earth holds the key to our salvation?"

"I've come to talk." Kara said.

"The house of El does not talk, it preaches." Selena shot back.

"Kinda rich coming from you and the cult of Yuda Kal. I mean you didn't care about the voices of the humans. You were happy to wipe them out as you preached about salvation."

"To save us as it was written." Selena said calmly.

"You failed." Kara reminded her.

"Yet you have come to visit me." Selena countered. "I wonder why. Does Reign live?"

"No. Reign is gone forever." Kara said.

"But something has happened." Selena said moving to the front of the cell and staring at Kara. "The offspring has developed powers?" Selena guessed, seeing Kara's facial tic giving the game away she smiled and commented. "There is hope."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** thanks for the comments

Guest(1) - Selena has many ideas...none will do her much good while she is locked away.

Guest (2) - I was assuming that Alex had accepted that nothing about the Mon-El plot in any season made sense. Ruby will not have the same powers as Kara. I have no plans on naming anyone, but a potential double meaning name is Malachai

Guest (3) - I've seen the whole staying awake or dying plot done plenty of times before and am not planning on havng it be a big part of this.

* * *

"Back so soon?" Lena asked as Alex approached her a few hours later.

"Brainy asked for some components." Alex explained as Brainy walked towards her.

"Excellent you have them." He said taking the parts of Alex.

"You could have asked if I had them." Lena reminded him.

"You didn't. I checked the L-Corp inventory." He explained.

"How?" Lena asked suspiciously.

"I Interfaced with it. At least the inventory that you keep on the network. Seeing it does not list Kryptonite I assume you also have a hidden inventory, but I also assumed you would not want me to access that." He said walking off.

"For the record I didn't tell him to hack into your systems." Alex said. "He kind of does his own thing and has a unique way of interpreting the rules."

"Uh huh." Lena said unconvinced, but glad she had secret networks, before asking. "How's Sam?"

"Stable. She is still sedated, but all her vitals are back to normal." Alex replied.

"And you?" Lena asked.

"Me?"

"You look exhausted." Lena pointed out.

"It's been a long few months." Alex conceded. "And I feel really helpless right now. It was hard enough when we knew Sam was a Worldkiller, but Ruby...I mean no matter what is happening she is just a kid. I wish I could do more."

"My advice for what it is worth is focus on one battle at a time. Brainy and I are working on Ruby. You need to stop the world falling to pieces. Speaking of which, the one bit of good news is Mercy Graves hasn't made a play for Ruby, so hopefully she has no idea who or what Ruby is."

"I hope so." Alex said. "We need all the good news we can get. But how sure are you that this area is secure?"

"I'm sure you already appreciate that nothing is every truly secure. But hopefully Mercy is too focused on discrediting Supergirl to even worry about Ruby." Lena said. "In the interests of a healthy working relationship you should also know I have anti Kryptonian defences here."

"By which you mean Kryptonite?" Alex guessed. "Is that to keep Ruby in or unknown Kryptonians out?"

"A bit of both." Lena replied before asking. "Any news from Supe-, Kara?"

"No. But I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing. But the fact she didn't come straight back I'm assuming means they couldn't rule out any connection to the Worldkillers."

-00-

"It felt like I was giving Selena more information than she was giving us." Kara complained as she walked with her mother.

"Even if Selena had said anything I don't think you could have believed it." Alura said.

"I know, but I have to do something. Ruby doesn't deserve this."

"The contents of Selena's hidden room are in a forbidden section of the city. But I am sure that if you ask the council they will grant you access." Alura suggested. "Maybe there is something in her work you can use."

-00-

"Alex?" Ruby greeted as the DEO agent walked into her room.

"Hey you. How are you feeling?"

"Why aren't you scared of me?" Ruby asked instead of answering Alex's question.

"Why would I be scared of you?"

"I tried to kill my mom and your sister...and Lena."

"Do you remember any of that?" Alex asked.

"No. But they still got hurt and Lena is mad at Kara because of me."

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"I heard you talking with Lena earlier, I figured the rest out."

"The rest?"

"That Kara is Supergirl...I know I can't tell anyone."

"Wasn't what I was going to say." Alex jumped in.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before. I can't believe Lena didn't see it." Ruby went on.

"People see what they want to see." Alex shrugged. The comment making Ruby stop and think.

"So you see me as good because you want to?" Ruby finally countered.

"No. I see you as good because you are good." Alex argued before adding. "We are going to figure out what is happening to you and stop it, just like we did with your mom. I know it sucks being stuck in here but it won't be forever."

"I know." Ruby replied as Alex's phone buzzed. As Alex read the message she sighed and said.

"Running the DEO also sucks. I have to go. I'm sorry."

"Will you come back and visit again?" Ruby asked not wanting to be forgotten.

"Of course I will." Alex said hugging her.

-00-

"The records are sealed to prevent this atrocity happening again." Thul-Kar reminded the room having heard Kara's request.

"The atrocity isn't over yet. The daughter of the woman chosen by Selena to become Reign has developed powers and is displaying behaviour similar to the Worldkillers. She is only a child. She never asked for this. We all have a responsibility to help her." Kara argued.

"You are as argumentative as your mother." Chal-Ru complained.

"Argo City did benefit from assisting her last time." Nyantha commented.

"The knowledge of the children of Yuru could destroy Argo City and countless other planets." Chal-Ru argued. "Kara Zor-El is right we do have a responsibility to more than the people of Argo City. It is for that reason the knowledge must remain locked away."

"If you truly believed that you would have destroyed the knowledge already." Kara countered.

"Regardless of the path we choose there are risks." Thul-Kar interrupted. "But in this case I believe we owe a debt to the people of Earth." He then looked at Kara and said. "You may gain access to the records. But you must be supervised and nothing can be removed."

"Surely you are not suggesting Kara would betray us." Alura said.

"Kara may be the daughter of the house of El, but she has lived on Earth a long time. After everything we have endured I will not risk everything on a wave of optimism. If her intentions are pure she would not object."

"I don't object." Kara said quickly. "In fact I would be grateful for any help you can offer."

"Very well. You will be joined by the council. We will do what we can to help."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** thanks for the comments

Guest(1) - Any power she may or may not develop will be tempered by her human side. Jul-Us resigned in shame for supporting Selena's promotion to the council. If (and that really is an if) Ruby speaks Kryptonese again there is unlikely to be a Kryptonese speaker nearby. Sam will wake soon, but seeing she nearly dies and has a huge hole in her stomach there will be little she can do. Regarding the new characters on the show, I have not seen enough of them to feel confident writing them. It kind of depends how much screen time they get on the next episode...I assume this story will be wrapped up before the episode after that.

Guest (2) - Not at this stage...more of the unevenness associated with puberty.

* * *

"You've found something?" Lena asked as Brainy started to install several boxes in her lab.

"Yes. There is a very low power signal at a frequency not compatible with human ears."

"You think that is what is triggering Ruby's behaviour?" Lena asked.

"I believe it is 64 percent probable."

"Wouldn't Kara have heard it?" Lena asked.

"Kara?"

"Brainy I am in no mood to be messed with. I know Kara is Supergirl."

"You do?" Brainy asked confused.

"Yes. Shouldn't Kara have heard it?" Lena pressed.

"Yes, any Kryptonian should be able to hear the signal. However, Kara hears everything. From my understanding she can never turn her hearing off, only down. So she blocks out most of what she hears. Ruby is still developing powers and although hearing requires to concentrate, I assume she has already started to filter background noise. I believe that when she sleeps she looses that ability and this signal can reach her and triggers some sort of behavioural change."

"It is changing her or controlling her?"

"Until the signal is analysed I can't tell. However, I assumed blocking it was a priority. Do you disagree?"

"No."

"Good. Then I will complete this installation, then track it, then figure out what it does."

-00-

"Here." Alura said handing Kara a cup.

"I'm fine." Kara said not taking her attention off the screen she was reading.

"You have worked without rest for eight hours. You need to keep your strength up." Alura said.

"Fine." Kara said taking the cup and sipping the drink, pulling a face as she did so.

"What is this?" Kara asked.

"A drink. It is good for you." Alura pointed out.

"Really good for me based on how bad it tastes." Kara complained handing the cup back to her mother.

"The humans have made you fussy." Alura commented.

"The humans have amazing food and drink." Kara shrugged as Nyantha approached.

"I have finished going through Selena's forbidden texts on Yuru and Worldkillers." She said.

"And?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Everything was about creating the Worldkillers. There was no thought given to potential offspring. Presumably as it was thought unlikely." Nyantha said.

"Unlikely?" Kara asked.

"The probability of successful natural mating between Kryptonians and humans is low." Chal-Ru explained.

"But Sam?" Thul-Kar said looking to Kara for confirmation of the name. When Kara nodded he went on. "Was not a normal Kryptonian. Her DNA was manipulated and at the time of conception was more human than Kryptonian which allowed the conception. If the Worldkiller markers were passed down as well, then the daughter could turn into a Worldkiller. But there would have to be a trigger. The rock of Harun-El could have been used or one of the artefacts. Are you sure the humans destroyed or returned them all to us?"

"I think so." Kara said.

"Right now this is mere speculation and clearly not in Selena's plans." Chal-Ru said. "There is not any trace of evidence that she is behind the behaviour of the offspring or it is even possible to breed a Worlkiller.

"Chul-Ru is correct." Thul-Kar agreed. "You came seeking evidence that Selena was responsible. Such evidence does not exist. We can speculate until the next passing of Kijeth, but I fear that may lead you down a path that is not right."

"We can keep looking for answers in the sealed archives." Nyantha said. "But your time may be better spent searching for answers on Earth."

-00-

"Here you go." Lena said giving Ruby some food. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No." Ruby said quietly.

"You tired?" Lena asked. When Ruby nodded Lena said. "You should try and get some sleep."

"I can't. I turn into a monster when I sleep."

"You are not a monster." Lena said sitting next to Ruby.

"I tried to kill mom and you."

"That was not you." Lena argued.

"My body." Ruby shrugged.

"You don't blame your mom for what happened when she was Reign." Lena pointed out.

"That was different." Ruby argued.

"Not really. Something is causing you to act differently. But I promise you I will figure it out. But you need to rest."

"I can't. I don't want to go evil again."

"Well Brainy thinks that there is a signal that triggers your behaviour. He thinks he can block it reaching this room. So tonight we don't think it will happen." Lena said.

"Really?" Ruby asked finally looking hopeful.

"Really." Lena said hoping she wasn't promising too much. "So get some sleep."

"Okay." Ruby replied before asking. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you mad at Kara?" She asked.

"It's complicated." Lena said.

"Why? She's Supergirl. Isn't that a good thing?"

"You remember that?" Lena asked.

"No, I heard you and Alex talking earlier." Ruby shrugged. "I don't see why you are mad at her."

"It's complicated." Lena repeated.

"You've all been telling me I can't tell anyone, not even my best friend about mom, about any powers I may or may not get, but when Kara kept a bigger secret you got mad with her." Ruby said confused. "But unlike mom, Kara, well Supergirl, saved your life loads of time."

"Like I said. It's complicated."

"That's what mom says when she knows she is wrong." Ruby commented.

"You are as argumentative as your mother." Lena replied. "But unlike with your mom I can send you to bed."

"You can't play the adult card forever." Ruby grumbled.

"No, but I can bribe." Lend said handing Ruby a cell phone. "Alex is looking after your mom, but if you want to speak to her I know she'd happily take your call."

-00-

"Sam?" Alex said as her friend started to open her eyes.

"Ruby?" Sam immediately asked. "Where is she?"

"She's safe." Alex assured her.

"Where?" Sam asked looking round.

"Easy. You need to rest." Alex said. "Lena is looking after her."

"Where is she? She must be so scared." Sam said her voice slurred from the drugs.

"She's with Lena." Alex said. "But you need to rest. Ruby needs you to get better."

"She's okay?" Sam asked fighting to stay awake.

"She's fine. Just rest." Alex replied.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments

Guest (1) - If Ruby speaks in front of someone who can translate I will include the translation. But when she speaks in front of those who can't translate I won't. Mercy and Otis will get a few nods and references, but currently they would distract too much from the main plot. One result does not prove/disprove a theory. Depending on how much time I have I may include more detail about what happened to the council. Selena is prepared to learn from her mistakes. Whether that is because she sees Ruby as a Worldkiller or a way to resurrect Reign only time will tell.

* * *

"I hate feeling helpless." Kara confessed.

"Everyone does." Alura pointed out.

"Well normally when there is a problem I can punch my way through it." Kara said, her frustration obvious.

"I taught you better than that." Alura chastised. "Your mind is your most important asset."

"I know. But sometimes I need something with more impact. Anyway I should go, Alex needs as much help as she can get."

"I thought you said Ruby's powers were only just developing?"

"They are. But she's not our only problem. A wave of fear is spreading across the Earth. People are turning the fear into a hatred of aliens."

"You're an alien." Alura said frowning.

"Well apparently as I look human I am not as scary as some. But I need to help Alex stop a war that no one can win."

"I would ask you to stay here, but I know you have made up your mind. And for that I am proud of you. But please be careful." Alura said hugging Kara.

"I will." Kara said hugging her mother.

"Let's get you home." Alura said trying to hide her sadness. As she approached the transmat portal a door opened and five robed figures entered.

"What's going on?" Alura asked.

"Yuda Kal requires your service." One of the figures said.

"Never." Alura replied as the robed figure fired a weapon at her, hitting her in the torso.

"Mom!" Kara cried as she watched Alura sink to her knees clutching her stomach.

"You will serve the true god." Another of the cloaked figures said to Kara before he shot her with a different looking weapon. The weapon knocking her out cold.

From the ground Alura watched her daughter being dragged off, unable to stop them. Feeling the life being sucked from her she activated the transmat portal and rolled through it moments before the remaining cult members deactivated it.

-00-

"Morning." Lena smiled as she brought Ruby breakfast.

"Lena? Did something happen last night?" Ruby asked looking round for signs of destruction.

"No, you slept right through." Lena said.

"But I'm still not cured?"

"No, but if we work out why it is happening we can stop it." Lena said.

"So you still don't know why it is happening?" Ruby pressed.

"We think there is a signal that triggers it, but right now we don't know where it comes from. But I promise you we are all working on it." Lena assured her as the door opened.

"Hey you." Alex smiled entering Ruby's room.

"How's mom?" Ruby immediately asked.

"She's doing good. She woke up and talked for awhile. She's really worried about you though."

"But I can't see her?"

"Not yet. But when she is able to move I'm certain nothing will stop her coming down here." Alex smiled. "More importantly I hear you had a good night."

"Well I didn't try to kill anyone." Ruby said, sounding like a surly teenager.

"We're getting closer to stopping this. Just give us time." Alex said.

"I know. I'm sorry." Ruby replied just as Alex's phone rang.

"I really hate this thing." Alex grumbled as she took her phone from her pocket.

"Danvers." Alex said answering the phone. "When?...How bad?….Was Supergirl with her?…..I'll be right there."

"Problem?" Lena asked.

"Kara's mother just came through the portal, she's really badly injured. I have to go."

-00-

"Any progress?" Lena asked as Brainy approached.

"No. I have setup a direction finding receive system on the roof, but it is as if the signal is coming from everywhere."

"Could there be transponders or relays?" Lena asked.

"Anything is possible. But that solution would imply human interaction I fear."

"How so? I mean isn't it possible you didn't find all the Worldkiller relics and they have all started transmitting?" Lena suggested.

"The probability that we missed a relic is 93.6 percent. The probability we missed two is 67.2 While the probability that we missed enough relics to generate the full area coverage we are seeing in less than two percent. Whereas the deployment of a human network that can transmit that frequency, seemingly from all around is 76 percent."

"So you think humans are behind it?" Lena probed.

"Oh no. Because to generate a perfectly in-sync transmission with no harmonics is far beyond human capability."

"So what is the cause?" Lena asked trying to hide her frustration.

"I have no idea. As I said the signal seems to be coming from everywhere."

"What if it isn't?" Lena asked suddenly getting a sinking feeling. "What if-" She started as Brainy's phone rang.

"Yes Director Danvers." He answered. "I see. I will be right there." He then ended the call and looked at Lena.

"I'm sorry I have to go."

-00-

"Kara?" Alura asked as she opened her eyes.

"Still on Argo City." Alex said moving to her side.

"She needs help." Alura said trying to fight off the nausea.

"Unfortunately we don't have any working ships and can't use the transmat portal." Alex explained. "It's been deactivated from Argo City. Brainy has tried everything, but until it is reactivated there, we can't do anything."

"We have to get back there." Alura said trying to sit up.

"Easy." Alex warned. "Your cells aren't fully charged yet."

"Kara is in danger." Alura said desperately.

"I guessed that. If I could get to Argo City I would already be there. But I can't right now, so I need you to tell me what happened." Alex said sounding far calmer than she felt.

"Kara was about to return to Earth when we were attacked. They shot me, but they carried Kara away. I don't know where."

"Kara is tough, we'll get her back." Alex said, hoping her doubt did not shine through. "Do you know who did this?"

"They were followers of Yuda Kal." Alura said.

"Do you think they are after Ruby?"

"Maybe, or maybe they are after revenge." Alura said. "Either way we have to get back there. She isn't used to not having powers. Pain will be a lot worse for her than you or me."

"I know." Alex said. "Trust me, we are doing everything we can. I'm not losing my sister."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

Guest (1) - Lena has a theory, it might not be right. Ruby sleeping was more science than miracle, but still only a temporary solution. No need for ship for reasons that will become apparent in this chapter. I'm not overly excited by the Graves siblings so don't feel a need to include them at the moment...instead I do have several references to some of the comics and additional characters they contained.

Guest (2) - Her assumption is Worldkiller. It will be the others who figure out what is really happening.

* * *

Kara woke to find herself chained in a cold, dark, damp cave. Looking up she saw several figures in the shadows. Due to the darkness she couldn't recognise any of them. But after a few moments she heard a familiar voice. Before she could place it, someone noticed she had woken and she saw several figures approach. As one of them stepped into a better lit area Kara immediately recognised her.

"Selena? How?" She asked, her throat dry.

"News of the offspring restored faith in those who had lost it." Selena said. "They freed me so that I can help fulfil the prophesy."

"You failed with Sam and you will fail with Ruby." Kara said.

"The only true failure has been your mother. First to justice, then to Krypton and then to you." Selena said. "If I did not despise the house of El so much I would almost feel pity for you. But now you have a chance for salvation. Tell me what you know of the offspring." Selena demanded.

"No." Kara said causing someone she didn't recognise to step forward and jab her in ribs moments before she felt an electric jolt go through her. As pain radiated through her body she screamed in agony, but just when she felt herself blacking out the pain stopped.

"You can not resist forever." Selena went on. "Tell me what I want to know and your death will be swift, like your mothers. Keep silent and you will experience pain like you never thought possible."

"I will never tell you." Kara said. The comment causing Selena to nod. Seeing the signal three robed figures stepped towards Kara.

-00-

"Any news?" Alura asked approaching Alex.

"None. I'm sorry." Alex replied. "I promise you we will find her."

"While I appreciate you trying to reassure me, who is reassuring you?" Alura asked. Not giving Alex time to answer she went on. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"How good is your engineering?" Alex asked.

"I am a litigator." Alura pointed out.

"There is something you can help with." Alex said having an idea.

"Anything."

"You can interact with the database. Either this one or Clark's one at the Fortress and see if you can find anything that might explain what is happening. We've tried, but interfacing with it is hard and we keep getting blocked. Seeing it is your technology maybe you'd do better than us."

"I will try." Alura said.

-00-

"Are you ready to talk?" Selena asked as she returned to Kara who hung bruised and bloodied, too weak to raise her head.

"Never." Kara said, although her voice was mumbled.

"There is another choice." A man said stepping out of the shadows. "Let her finish her father's work."

"What?" Kara asked forcing herself to look up.

"Don't you know? Without your father's work the Worldkillers would not exist. Your father was a true patriot." Selena said almost gleefully.

"Who are you?" Kara asked the man, ignoring Selena and instead straining to keep her head up. As the figure lowered their hood she saw Thul-Kar.

"Why?" Kara asked. "You saw what Selena and the others did. How they failed. How they betrayed you all."

"Is it betrayal to follow what you believe in? They are true followers of Yuda Kal."

"And you? What lies did she tell you? Selena is wrong. The Worldkillers are dead. Rao is supreme. You-" She said, her voice hoarse and slurred only to be stopped by Thul-Kar gripping her bruised face and forcing her to look at him.

"You have it backwards. We are not following Selena. Selena followed us. We are the Wizards of Juru. We are true followers and true masters of the power that we have learnt in the valley. We pre-date the council. We are the supreme race from Krypton."

"Seeing Krypton exploded you really sucked at your job." Kara shot back earning an angry slap to her face.

"The insolence of humans has corrupted your being." He said angrily before calming and adding. "But I owe your family."

"What do you mean owe?" Kara asked.

"Your family is entwined with the wizards of Juru. Your uncle was one of us."

"No." Kara said.

"Then in later years your uncle came to me. He sought us out knowing that we were the last hope for Krypton. He brought your father's work. When we were here your father worked with us to save Argo City."

"He would never side with the followers of Yuda Kal or supremacists."

"Your father believed in Krypton and its people. You have a chance to follow in his footsteps. Join us and help our people."

"Never." Kara said.

"Then you leave us no choice." He said turning to a man on his left. "Do what you need to bring her moments from death. I do not want her killed, but I do not want her able to recover."

-00-

"Agent Danvers!" Brainy shouted.

"I'm right here." Alex pointed out.

"The transmat portal is activating." Brainy explained.

"Get a strike team down there now." Alex said running to the room. Just as she reached it the portal burst into life and three strangers stepped through, one of whom was carrying her unconscious sister.

"Please." He said. "She needs help."

"This way." Alex said directing him to the infirmary and the solar lamps.

Once Kara was placed on the bed the man stepped back and allowed Alex to work.

"Thul-Kar?" Alura asked rushing into the infirmary.

"Alura? You're alive?" He asked genuinely surprised.

"The people of Earth helped me." Alura said before looking beyond Thul-Kar and seeing Kara's bruised and bloodied body."

"We got to her as soon as we could." He said. "But I fear it may not have been soon enough. We hoped that the yellow sun could heal her."

"What did they do to her?" Alura asked, feeling her anger rise.

"I don't know. But we will find out." He assured her. "Those responsible have been apprehended."

Alura nodded her thanks before seeing Alex approach.

"How is she?" She asked.

"She is responding to the lamps and has stabilised, but she isn't healing at the moment. I don't know what she went through, but it will take a while for her to fully recover." Alex said.

"Thank you." Alura said hugging her.

"Director Danvers, you are needed in the control room." Brainy said entering the infirmary.

"Now is not a good time." Alex said pulling away from Alura and looking at Kara.

"It is urgent." He pressed.

"I will stay with her." Alura added.

Sighing Alex went up to Kara and squeezed her hand before whispering. "You're safe now."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

Guest (1)- While the coven that follows Yuda Kal are all women in a slightly obscure arc from the comics there were the wizards of Juru. Like in the comics they will be separate from the witches, but the relationship will be explained later. There inclusion in this story is kind of last minute and unplanned so I will be deviating from the comics in terms of back story and motives, but there is more to Thul-Kal than meets the eyes.

Guest (2) - No he is not on Argo. As this is set a few weeks in the future I was assuming he was back on Earth saving Zanzibar (I don't think he has taken credit for that yet).

Guest (3) - As long as it marks the end of the Guardian plot I don't really care what they do with the Guardian of Libery plot. My guess is Supergirl will also be sacked from the DEO, which will revert to what it was meant to be under Hank Henshaw. Lena will presumably use her work to put Supergirl back together with her bad side at the end of the season and spark a few debates on methods, but ultimately she will be a good guy. Also if it took that much to turn Ben bad Lena would have to have a mighty bad season to stay consistent with motivation to turn.

Guest (4) - if it is really the end of them their role seems a little pointless.

* * *

"Kara?" Alura gently called, noticing her daughter was finally starting to wake.

"Mom?" Kara asked confused.

"I'm right here." Alura said squeezing her hand.

"You're alive?" Kara asked confused wondering if she was hallucinating.

"I'm right here." Alura said squeezing her hand tighter.

As Kara felt the touch she launched herself at Alura. "I thought you were dead. I thought they killed you."

"I'm fine."

"How?" Kara asked disbelieving her own senses. "You were shot."

"I got to the transmat portal and Alex saved me." Alura assured her as she clung to her. "More importantly, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Why am I fine? How did I get here?" She asked pulling away, fully becoming aware of her surroundings.

"You were brought here by Thul-Kar."

"Thul-Kar?" Kara asked. "That makes no sense...no it makes perfect sense." She realised before heading unsteadily to the door, just before she made it the door opened.

"Kara? You're awake." Alex said hugging her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. You have to stop Thul-Kar."

"Why?"

"He's the one leading the cult." Kara said.

"Are you sure?" Alura asked unable to believe it.

"I'm sure." Kara said. "He must have brought me here so you wouldn't suspect him, so he could get access to Ruby. Where is he now?"

"I don't know." Alex said rushing out of the infirmary. Kara following unsteadily after her.

-00-

"Where are the Kryptonians?" Alex asked entering the control room.

"Behind you?" Brainy said looking at Kara and Alura. "Oh you mean the other Kryptonians?" He then guessed.

"Yes I mean the other ones." Alex said.

"They have gone to L-Corp to assist Lena." He answered. Before Alex could ask anything further Kara was flying out of the DEO, quickly followed by Alura.

"Should I go to?" Brainy asked.

"Yes. Go." Alex ordered as she ran to the armoury.

-00-

"Where is the child?" Thul-Kar asked as he approached Lena.

"You must be Thul-Kar." Lena commented. "Brainy said you were coming."

"Indeed. We must see the child." He said.

"Why?" Lena asked feeling on edge.

"You believe she is turning into a Worldkiller. It may not be too late to help. But time is of the essence."

"So is Ruby's safety. We have protocols to follow...like waiting for Alex."

"Your fellow humans can not help." He said.

"Well we did pretty well against Reign." Lena reminded him.

"Through guess work. Your minds can not comprehend the power of the Harun-El."

"Arrogance really is embedded in Kryptonian DNA isn't it." Lena said as her phone rang. "Excuse me." She said answering the call. Before she had a chance to say anything Alex was giving her a warning. As she ended the call she looked at Thul-Kar and said.

"I'm guessing you have super hearing so heard all of that?"

"You can not win." Thul-Kar said approaching her. "We are more powerful than you can imagine. Give us the child."

"I don't think so. You see my family has a reputation for standing up to arrogant Kryptonians." Lena said trying to type a code into the work station she was standing next to. Before she could finish Thul-Kar's eyes glowed as his heat vision destroyed the console. As Lena backed away he rushed her and pinned her against the wall.

"I don't care about your family. Give me the child."

"No." Lena said defiantly as he started to squeeze her throat.

"Get off her." Kara demanded as she entered the room.

"You are more resilient than I gave you credit for." He said. "I should have left you with Selena for longer and ensured you would never wake up."

"Lena is right Kryptonians are arrogant." Kara responded before launching herself at him. Before she got to him he held up his hand and bolts of energy shot out sending Kara crashing into a wall.

"You can not win. I told you we predate the council. Our understanding of science is so great some call it magic." He said releasing Lena who sagged to the ground gasping for air. "On this planet with it's yellow sun our powers mixed with our science will make us unstoppable."

"Never." Kara said trying to get up. Once again Thul-Kar fired bolts of energy at Kara who screamed in pain.

"Get off my daughter." Alura said as she flew into Thul-Kar.

Looking over to Lena Kara said. "Do whatever it takes to stop them." When Lena hesitated she said. "Go!"

Nodding Lena scrambled along the floor and out of the room as Kara unsteadily got to her feet and started to fight the other Kryptonians.

-00-

"Where are they?" Brainy asked as he entered the room Lena had escaped to.

"Through there. Kara told me to do whatever it took to stop them." Lena said sounding unusually hesitant.

"And your solution involves Kryptonite?" He guessed.

"Yes. Kryptonite gas."

"Would the decision be easier to make if you did not know Supergirl's identity?" He asked. Not giving her time to answer he said. "She asked you to take action. She knows the consequences."

Nodding Lena activated a console, placed her palm on a pad then hit a button. Moments later Kryptonite gas flooded the room next door.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

Guest (1) - Thul-Kar will have other ideas. Right now this story is heading down a completely different direction to the one I thought of a couple of weeks ago so I have no definite Ruby plans. Originally she was going to be involved in a show down of sorts, but having thought of at least 10 plot holes I am moving onto a different solution.

* * *

"Do you have cameras in there?" Brainy asked after a moment.

"Um, yes." Lena said pressing some more buttons until one of the monitors flashed to life. On the screen they saw all the Kryptonians on the ground, their veins glowing green as they struggled to breathe.

"Kara?" Lena said feeling guilty.

"I will retrieve them." Brainy said as he entered the room and dragged the unconscious bodies of Alura and Kara out before sealing the others in.

"Is she dead?" Lena asked as Brainy lay them down.

"No. Very weak, but alive." Brainy assured her. "We need the filtration system."

"Yes." Lena said running off. Returning a couple of minutes later with two masks.

As she placed one on Kara, Brainy placed the other on Alura.

"The others?" Brainy asked.

"I don't give a damn about the others right now." Lena said bitterly as she saw Alura's breathing start to get easier. Before she could comment Alex burst into the room.

"What the hell happened?" Alex asked as she saw her sister lying on the floor.

"Kara told me to stop them." Lena explained. "I used Kryptonite gas." Seeing Kara was unmoving she asked. "Why isn't she waking up?"

"Her cells were already depleted. The Kryptonite had a stronger effect on her. She could be out a while." Brainy said.

Seeing the guilt on Lena's face Alex said. "She would have known what would have happened when she asked you to stop them." She then looked at Brainy and ordered.

"Brainy, get them back to the DEO and under the lamps, now."

"And the others?" Brainy asked as he picked up Kara.

"Kara is your priority." She said watching him fly off with the Kara and her mother.

"Where's Ruby?" Alex asked Lena.

"Safe. She is still in the iso lab. Surrounded by enough lead and Kryptonite to keep Kryptonians at bay."

"And the Kryptonians?"

"Still through there. If you want them alive there probably isn't much time. If you want I can vent the room."

"Do it." Alex reluctantly said. As the room vented she asked. "Do you still have the Reign cell?"

"Yes."

"Lets get them in there." Alex said sounding far calmer than she felt.

"It may not be enough, they have powers I have never seen before." Lena said.

"They are still from Krypton and Kryptonite is still poisonous to them. Let's get them in cuffs and the cell and figure out everything else after that." Alex said. She then stared at Lena who seemed slightly dazed. "Lena!" She snapped. "Kryptonite cuffs. Do you have them?"

"Yes. They're in here." She said opening a hidden lead panel and pulling out three sets.

"Let's go." Alex said opening the door to the room where the Kryptonians lay struggling to breathe.

"I didn't want to hurt Kara." Lena said as she helped Alex put Kryptonite cuffs on the unconscious Kryptonians.

"I know. Believe me if I thought for a second that you did we wouldn't be having this conversation, you would be in a cell or worse." Alex said. "Tell me about the powers."

"Lightning bolts from hands...kind of like Livewire."

"If Brainy sends you the specs for the containment cell we used for her can you modify your cell?"

"Yes. But it may not be enough." Lena said as she helped Alex move the first Kryptonian into the cell. "We have no idea what other powers they have."

"Maybe Alura can shine some light on it." Alex said before adding. "I don't want to leave them here, but I think you are best equipped to hold them." Alex said. "But what worries me is how close they are to Ruby."

"Who we can't move either." Lena pointed out.

"I'm still trying to get hold of J'onn, he can offer some support. But other than that I don't know who I can trust at the DEO. The Earth First movement has already caused two defections. If we have other traitors there they might release the Kryptonians to prove a point."

"Kryptonite seems to work on them." Lena said. "While that is true they aren't going anywhere. Go look after Kara I'll make sure Ruby is safe.

-00-

"Lena? What's going on?" Ruby asked noticing Lena was looking less assured than normal when she brought her some food. "Is mom..."

"She's fine. Well getting better anyway."

"Then what's wrong? Did I black out and do something?"

"No. You are fine. Brainy's solution is working."

"So long as I'm locked away?" Ruby asked.

"I promise you it won't be forever. And right now it is for your protection."

"What do you mean?"

"Kara went to Argo City to find answers." Lena started.

"And her mom got hurt?" Ruby recalled.

"Yes. Well so did Kara. But the people who hurt her brought her back so we would trust them because they were after you."

"Because they think I'm a Worldkiller?"

"We don't know. But we will figure it out."

"Where's Kara now?"

"She's at the DEO with Alex."

"And her mom?"

"Is also there." Lena said. "So for now it is just us." She added leaving out the part where the building was doubling up as a prison for the Kryptonians. "But seeing I have lost Alex for a while, do you want to help me?"

"With what?" Ruby asked.

"I have lots of plots and I'm trying to see a pattern." Lena said handing Ruby a tablet.

"This is like that game I have on my phone." Ruby said. "You want me to group similar images right?"

"Sure." Lena said amazed at how quickly Ruby had become absorbed in the task.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

Guest (1) - The plot hole is Ruby herself, the guys from Juru are kind if irrelevant at this point, especially to the Ruby plot. The issue with a temporary fix is it could be removed and unleash a Worldkiller, so not acceptable for everyone's safety. And no she won't.

Guest (2) - I didn't get that impression from the show and it won't be part of this plot. The Red sun wouldn't help with these guys - They had powers on Krypton. Seeing how this has Ruby and Sam in it, it has already diverged a lot. But it will be over soon so the full divergence probably won't be so obvious. I assume Ben's wife and kid will play a part. Maybe an alien saves them from evil Supergirl and he turns.

* * *

"Alex?" Kara asked as she cracked her eyes open.

"Right here." Alex said moving to her side and grabbing her hand. "So's your mom." She added as Alura took Kara's other hand.

"What happened?" Kara asked.

"Lena flooded the room with Kryptonite gas. Brainy pulled you out."

"Kryptonite sucks." Kara complained before asking. "Are Lena and Ruby okay?"

"They're fine. The gas incapacitated everyone. Thal-Kur and the others are locked up. You on the other hand have had us really worried. You've been out for hours." Alex explained.

"Hours?" Kara asked surprised as she tried to sit up.

"Easy." Alex warned trying to push Kara back down.

"I'm fine. You should focus on Sam and Ruby." Kara replied. "And Thul-Kar. Since when did Kryptonians shoot lightning bolts?" She asked looking at her mother, her tone almost accusatory.

"They can't. There were always rumours about the lost tribe of Juru, who had great abilities even on Krypton. But few really believed they existed. I heard the rumours but the stories were so fantastic I didn't believe them." Alura said.

"You sure you're okay because you look like crap?" Alex asked Kara.

"Inhaling Kryptonite is definitely not on my list of things to do on a fun day out." Kara said.

"Well you're not going out anytime soon." Alex said as Brainy entered the room.

"Director Danvers." Brainy greeted as he approached them. "Ah Kara, you are awake. Good." He said commented.

"What is it?" Alex asked trying to get Brainy to stay on topic.

"Your mother is here."

"My mother?" Alex asked confused. "Here?"

"Yes. Did I not express myself clearly?"

"Why is she here?" Alex asked.

"I did not know I was meant to interrogate visitors." Brainy responded.

"Where is she now?"

"About one hundred and thirty feet away." Brainy answered. "Should I have her detained?"

When Alex didn't immediately answer Kara jumped in and said. "No." She then tried to get up causing Alex to ask.

"What are you doing? You need to be under the lamps."

"That would freak Eliza out and get you yelled at." Kara pointed out.

"I can cope with the yelling. Bed, now." Alex ordered just as Eliza walked into the room.

"Alex? Kara? Are you okay?" Eliza asked striding up to Alex and hugging her. As Alex clung to her Eliza knew her fears had been well founded. Finally pulling away she stepped to Kara and saw how pale she was looking. As she hugged her she asked.

"What happened?"

"I'm fine." Kara said before pulling away.

"Both of you are clearly not fine." Eliza said staring at her daughters.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked quickly changing topics.

"Neither of you were answering your phones and you weren't at your apartments. I was worried."

"I meant here, in National City." Alex clarified.

"I'm down for the holiday."

"Already?" Kara asked eyes wide wondering what day it was and how long she had been on Argo City.

"What's going on?" Eliza asked frowning.

"That is a really long story." Alex said.

"Well you can catch me up when you ready. First things first, are you sure you're both okay?" Eliza asked.

"We are now." Kara assured her.

"Neither of you look it." Eliza pressed, concern burning in her eyes. She then noticed the figure hovering in the background and said.

"You look familiar."

"Oh right." Kara said. "Eliza, this is my mom. Mom, this is Eliza."

"Thank you for everything you have done for my daughter." Alura said pulling Eliza into an unexpected hug.

"Kara has done just as much for us." Eliza said, still confused about why she recognised the woman. When she pulled away she looked at Alex, concern brimming in her eyes.

"We'll be okay." Alex said. "But you know, I could use your help."

"Of course. Anything." Eliza agreed.

"Great, I'll take you to L-Corp."

"Now?" Eliza asked surprised.

"Yeah. I catch you up in the car."

"Okay." Eliza said.

"I would like to come too. I need to speak to Thal-Kur." Alura said to Alex. Seeing Alex's hesitation she added. "I will not harm him, but he and his followers may have answers."

"Okay." She agreed.

"I'll go with you." Kara said standing.

"No." Alex and Alura said before Alura went on. "You need to stay under the lamps."

"But-" Kara started.

"No arguments." Alura said sternly as she pushed Kara back down onto the bed.

"Fine." Kara said before asking. "Can I talk to Alex alone first?"

"We'll be outside." Eliza said opening the the door for Alura wondering what was happening.

"You do now I'm not changing my mind right?" Alex said before noticing the almost tormented expression on Kara's face. "What's wrong?" She asked hurrying to her side.

"I'm just being weak and scared and pathetic." Kara said. "But I really need a hug."

As Alex pulled her into an embrace she said. "I can't start to imagine how you are feeling after everything you have been through. But you need time to recover. We've got this."

"I know you do." Kara said clinging to Alex.

"I can send mom on ahead if you want to talk." Alex said pulling away.

"No. Ruby needs you. I just needed a hug. I'll be okay." Kara replied. Seeing Alex's hesitation she added. "Seriously I'm okay. Go."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

Guest (1) - You're right we don't. But seeing they were included in the flashbacks and the wife was pretty pro alien I feel they were being set up for a return. You've made some assumptions about the guys from Juru and they aren't right. More of their motives will come up soon. At the moment the Kryptonite keeps them weak enough they can't use any powers. Red Kryptonite wouldn't weaken them further. Lena will share her theory in this chapter.

* * *

"Why are we working here rather than at the DEO?" Eliza asked as they walked through Lena's labs.

"Because I don't know who I can trust at the DEO right now." Alex said sadly. "I can't risk the hate movement finding out about Ruby."

"But you trust Lena?" Eliza asked.

"While I question her methods I trust her intentions." Alex said as they approached the room with the Kryptonians. She then looked at Alura and said.

"The forcefield uses Kryptonite to weaken them, but not enough to hurt them. It focuses the effect of the Kryptonite inwards so it only effects those trapped inside. So right now they don't have powers. You will be safe as long as you stay on this side of the red line marked on the floor. Any closer and Lena can't guarantee there won't be some residual effects of the Kryptonite."

"I understand." Alura said.

"And I know you are angry right now, so am I. But while he may have answers we need him alive."

"Do not worry. I won't harm him. I want information as much as you. And I will not disappoint Kara. But when this is over, he will pay for his crimes." Her tone then softened and she added. "I assure you I will not harm them. Ruby needs your help. You should help her. Do not worry about me."

"Okay." Alex said leaving Alura.

-00-

"Lena." Alex greeted. As Lena looked up she said. "This is my mom."

"In National City? Is Kara-" Lena started to ask, jumping to conclusions.

"She'll be okay." Alex assured her. "Mom is visiting us. But seeing she is here and is an astrobiologist I was hoping she could help with Ruby."

"Right. Yes. of course." Lena said handing Eliza a tablet. "That contains everything we know on Sam, Reign and Ruby. It is probably best if you read and then ask questions."

"Thank you." Eliza said taking the tablet, picking up on the tension in the room.

Lena then looked at Alex and said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Alex said before turning to Eliza and saying. "We'll be back in a minute."

"Kara will be okay." Alex assured Lena when they went out side.

"I appreciate you not killing me over my actions, but that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Has something happened to Ruby?" Alex asked.

"No." Lena assured her. "Not exactly. I think it is my fault." Lena said.

"What is?" Alex asked.

"Ruby."

"What about Ruby?" Alex asked lost.

"I think what is happening to her is my fault."

"Why?" Alex asked knowing she wouldn't like the answer.

"I have been working with the Harun-El. It offers such potential. It could help us stop climate change, stabilise economies."

"Kill Kara?" Alex added to the list.

"All of the work has been done inside a lead lab to prevent accidental exposure. And although my work was focused on helping Earth I was trying to reduce it's toxicity to Kara."

"What does this have to do with Ruby?"

"What if the lead room didn't shield the high frequency signal? What if my experiments caused the rock to emit a signal that triggered the change in Ruby?"

"As easy as it would be to blame you, I'm not sure I agree." Alex said. "Ruby started displaying symptoms in Metropolis, that is a long way from here and the rock. But if you have the rock to hand maybe we can use it to free Ruby."

-00-

"The house of El is strong." Thal-Kur said when he saw Alura enter. "But then again maybe it is not the house of El at all. I should expect nothing less from the sister of Del Im-Re."

"How do you know my brother?" Alura asked.

"He was one of us."

"No." Alura said.

"Where do you think he disappeared to all those years ago. Did your parents not tell you the truth that he was a great magi?"

"You're lying."

"When your brother was born we knew immediately how strong he was was, but we could not approach your family until they understood the danger his unharnessed power held. It was you and your twin who suffered as a result. We could not reverse what he had done, but we could block the memory. After that your parents allowed Del Im-Re to come with us to the valley of Juru and become one of us. He was truly skilled, but as rebellious as Astra."

"What did he do to use?" Alura asked starting to believe him.

"Some secrets are better off remaining hidden." He said.

"Where is he now?" Alura pressed.

"Dead, we think. There was an unfortunate incident with the Reach." Thul-Kar said. "There will be far more unfortunate incidents if you do not release us."

"I am not here to release you. I do not know what game you playing or why. But you have done significant work stabilising Argo City, which is why I'm here. I'm offering you a chance to explain yourself."

"We answer to no one." Thal-Kur said. "My people do not seek fame. We work in the background, using our intellect and as you call it, magic, to protect our plans. But if you are too blind, to naive to see the truth I will tell you what I told your daughter. We have always worked for Krypton. You should have faith in us like your family."

"If what you say is true, you took my brother when he was just a child. Any faith he had in you was by conditioning."

"I did not mean your brother. I meant your husband."

"What?" Alura asked.

"You don't know. Kara didn't tell you." Thal-Kur said. "I wonder is that because she can't come to terms with it or because she thinks you are also involved?"

"What are you talking about?" Alura asked.

"Zor-El was working with us. Interesting that he never confided in you."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

Guest (1) - Not all the secrets are as bad as they seem. Zor-El's role won't be revealed until towards the end. Personally I can't get excited by Agent Liberty so I'm not that fussed how they rid of him.

Guest (2) - Brainy's theory/explanation will not be revealed until towards the end.

* * *

"So you think an audible signal is triggering the effects in Ruby?" Eliza asked.

"Yes. Since we screened out the frequency she has not any incidents...but then again it is not a large sample to base definite conclusions on." Lena explained.

"We need to test that theory." Eliza said. "If it is a response to a frequency, then that frequency could be triggering some sort of electric impulse, maybe not even in her brain, but her cells, that is causing a genetic change. If we don't understand the process we can't stop it."

"But to understand it we need to see it in action." Lena said.

"And make sure she is monitored properly." Eliza added.

"We can't just experiment on her though." Alex said. "And I'm not sure Sam is in any condition to make decisions. In fact I know she is not in any condition to make decisions."

"You acted as Ruby's guardian before." Lena reminded her.

"I know. But deliberately triggering the change in her...what if..." Alex said.

"It's the only way to know for sure." Lena said.

"You think I don't know that?" Alex asked.

"This isn't like you. What's going on?" Eliza asked picking up on Alex's self doubt.

"Recently it feels like every decision I have made has been the wrong one." Alex confessed. "Decisions that have already costs lives. What if this cost Ruby's hers?"

"None of us can say if it is the right thing to do." Eliza said. "But right now she is effectively a prisoner. You can't lock her away forever. The only way to know for sure is to trigger it whilst she is in a controlled environment where she is safe."

"Some of your decisions have saved lives." Lena pointed out. "Your best decisions are when you follow your instinct. But the problem with following your instinct is not only are you to blame your decision reveals a lot about you. But to not act all reveals a lot more."

"I'll go talk to Ruby." Alex said.

-00-

"Alex? You're back. What's happened? Is Mom okay?"

"Your mom is okay, but she really wants to speak to you."

"She's not mad at me?"

"No. She's not mad at you." Alex said as she sat down next to Ruby. "Your mom loves you and really wants to see you and hug you."

"But she can't because I tried killing her." Ruby said, bitterness in her voice.

"That's not your fault."

"You don't know that." Ruby said getting angry. "None of you know anything. You are just buying time and hoping I don't turn into Reign. You keep telling me I'll be okay but none of you know that."

"You're right we don't. That is what we are working on. But to do that we need your help. But you can say no." Alex said.

"What do you need?" Ruby asked.

"We need to figure out exactly what caused the sleepwalking. We know Brainy's devices seem to have stopped it. But we need to know why. So we want to turn the devices off tonight." Alex explained.

"Will I be able to escape?" Ruby asked.

"No. This room will be locked down. But I can stay here with you if you want."

"No." Ruby said vehemently. "I don't want to hurt you." She sat silently for a minute before saying. "I'm scared."

"I know." Alex said hugging her.

"If we do this it's possible I will be stuck evil forever? Or even if I don't I end up hurting someone else." Ruby asked as she pulled away.

"There is a chance, which is why this is your choice." Alex said.

"Does mom know?"

"No. Not yet."

"Is she going to live?" Ruby asked assuming that Sam was so bad still she couldn't be told the truth.

"Yes." Alex said. "Your mom is really strong and she is going to be okay. But we've had to give her strong pain medication which knocks her out. But that means she is resting and that is the best thing for her."

"I miss her." Ruby said.

"I know you do." Alex said hugging her again.

"If you fix me can I leave?"

"Yes."

"Then let's do it."

-00-

"Kara, you are meant to be resting." Alura chastised when she returned to the DEO and found her daughter in the gym. Sensing a pithy response forming on Kara's lips she added. "Under the lamps."

"I'm okay." Kara said. "Did Thul-Kar tell you anything?"

"About Ruby no. About your father yes." Alura said. When Kara didn't say anything she asked. "Do you want to talk?"

"Talking won't help Ruby." Kara pointed out.

"Thul-Kar is arrogant and manipulative." Alura said.

"Did you know about Thul-Kar?" Kara asked. "I mean before. Did you know he was a wizard of Juru?"

"No." Alura said.

"But dad did?"

"According to Thul-Kar. But that could have been said to manipulate us. He had a lot to say that seemed to be a distraction." Alura said.

"I thought that by going to Argo City I could find answers and help Ruby, but all I've done is put her in more danger. And what is happening on Argo City? Selena is free as are the others. They could be up to anything." Kara said changing topics. "You are needed there. You have to go back."

"I don't want to leave you." Alura said.

"I'll be okay." Kara said. "Argo City needs you now more than ever."

"So do you." Alura said torn.

"I promise I'll be okay." Kara said.

"Okay. But once the situation has been contained I will seek answers and I promise I will return." She said hugging her daughter.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

Guest (1) - Some could argue being an almost teenager she is already there on the evil stake. But the rock will have a different use and outcome.

* * *

"Pacing isn't going to help." Eliza chastised as Alex kept walking back and forth.

"It's making me feel better." Alex shot back. Seeing Eliza's expression she held her hands up and said. "Fine." She then sat down next to Eliza and complained "I hate waiting."

"Think about something else."

"You're right, I can think about the hate movement sweeping America or the fact that Kara is barely holding it together."

"What did she want to talk to you about?" Eliza asked. Seeing Alex's confused expression she clarified. "Back at the DEO, just before we left."

"She didn't want to talk. She wanted a hug. I don't know what happened to her on Argo City, but whatever it was it must have been bad."

"We'll help her through it." Eliza assured her as Lena sat awkwardly in the corner.

"What if we can't this time?" Alex asked.

"Alex-"

"I'm serious. She has been so much recently. It feels like the whole world is out to get her, which is why we wanted her to hide in the first place and why she never should have become Supergirl." Alex pointed out.

"If she hadn't you would have died in that plane crash." Eliza reminded her. "Kara is strong, you know that. We'll help her through whatever she is going through. I know I've always told you that you have to look after her, but you don't have to do it alone. I'm here to help, so's Lena." Before Alex or Lena could point out the flaw in that suggestion Eliza noticed a reading change.

"Her brainwave activity is spiking." Eliza said.

"That's far too much activity for REM." Lena said looking at the other readings. "Her heart rate is increasing and becoming erratic"

"Her core temperature is rising rapidly." Alex said leaving the observation room and going to Ruby's cell.

"You can't go in there." Lena warned as she chased after Alex.

"I know. But that doesn't mean I can't help." Alex said as she stood in front of the forcefield watching Ruby sit up before moving over the her side of the forcefield. Once there the girl touched the shield and quickly removed her hand. She then tested several other parts of the shield before standing in front of Lena and Alex. She then started speaking.

"What is she saying?" Lena asked.

"No idea." Alex said.

"I thought you spoke Kryptonian."

"I do, but that isn't Kryptonese, at least no version I've come across. It could be an old or obscure dialect, Kara might be able to translate it." Alex said as Ruby launched herself at the forcefield only to be repelled backwards.

"Let's turn on the dampners." Eliza said. Nodding Lena adjusted some settings before waiting for Ruby to return to normal.

"She isn't calming." Alex pointed out as Ruby kept testing the forcefield.

"True but her brain activity is decreasing, so is her core temperature." Lena said. "It could take time for the effects to completely fade."

"How sure are you that the forcefield will hold and not harm her?" Alex asked frowning as Ruby was repelled backwards after another strike on the forcefield.

"The forcefield will hold. I don't know what damage it will do, but it is better than the Kryptonite solution." Lena replied.

"Temperature is almost normal." Eliza said. "Brain activity is plummeting." She added moments before Ruby's eyes rolled back and she collapsed on the floor. As she hit the ground the three adults stared at the scans.

"She looks like she has gone back to normal." Lena said. As Alex moved towards the control panel Lena warned. "It could be a trap."

"Is the Kryptonite on standby?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Lena confirmed. Nodding Alex entered the cell and gently carried Ruby back to her bed.

"That was conclusive." Eliza said.

"The question is, is it the frequency itself or the waveform being carried." Lena said as she and Eliza watched Alex place Ruby on the bed. "One will be easier to control than the other."

"There is a bigger question. Is the effect cumulative?" Eliza asked.

-00-

"I don't understand, what do you hope to gain from converting Ruby into a Worldkiller." Kara said as she approached Thul-Kar's cell.

"Are you really so stupid? We're not here to convert the child. We are here to kill her." Thul-Kar said.

"What? Why?"

"She is a freak of nature. A genetic mistake. She should not have any part in this universe."

"If you believe that why did you make Worldkillers?" Kara asked not believing him.

"We didn't. Selena did. Selena is misguided. She follows an old religion and uses it like most do to find purpose. We are not like that."

"Aren't you? You are both followers of Yuda Kal."

"Do not conflate the beliefs. We came from the dark valley and could harness the power it contained. The valley is so powerful religions have absorbed it into their belief system. We are the oldest and most advanced tribe of Krypton. We come from the valley of Juru. To Selena that is enough for her to believe that we are followers of her religion."

"So you used Selena?"

"Put crudely, yes. Their cult had access to the Harun-El and many other artefacts from the valley. Artefacts that could be far more deadly than Worldkillers if they are put in the wrong hands. We are not the enemy, we are protectors and architects. Your father saw what we could offer. Help us do what has to be done."

"Murder never has to be done." Kara said.

"You see it as murder, we see it as a necessary sacrifice. You claim to care about the people of this planet, yet you are risking everyone here."

"We will save Ruby like we saved Sam."

"While I commend your persistence, the child is not like the mother. She is more human. You can't just rely on Kryptonian based solutions. How you saved the mother will not work for the daughter. She must die."

"I will not give up on her."

"Your decision may cost the lives of everyone on this planet." He warned.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

Guest (1) - I don't want to give anything away about the plot, but Kara will not save Ruby. Thul-Kar's group are the ones with power and they will do what it takes...they are not driven by religion. Currently I am not sure if this story wl cover Selena's reaction.

Guest (2) - Nothing will be simple. Especially as they still don't fully understand the problem. They will talk througy various options in the coming chapters. Thul-Kar still isn't telling the whole truth.

* * *

"Kara? What are you doing here? You are meant to be under the lamps." Alex said when she saw her sister walking down a L-Corp corridor. Seeing kara's frown her tone softened and she asked. "What's happened?"

"Nothing. It's fine."

"Then why are you here?"

"I went to go and speak to Thul-Kar."

"By yourself?"

"Yes. They're locked behind a Kryptonite based shield. It's not like he can hurt me." Kara pointed out.

"We don't know that for sure. And even if it were true the Kryptonite can." Alex pointed out before asking. "Why did you want to speak with him?"

"To find out what he wanted with Ruby."

"I assume he didn't tell you?"

"No he told me. They came to kill her."

"Why?"

"She's a genetic mistake." Kara said. "He's not on team Worldkiller. He also said how we got rid of Reign wouldn't work on Ruby. She is too human."

"You think he was telling the truth?"

"Don't know. Mom said he was manipulative."

"Where is she now?"

"She's gone back to Argo City."

"She has? Why?" Alex asked wondering how she had missed that information.

"Selena and the others have escaped. Half the council are wizards, and not the Harry Potter variety, and everything there is falling to pieces. She couldn't stay so I told her to go."

"Didn't you want her to stay or to go with her?"

"Argo City needs her and I'm pretty sure I will be held responsible for everything that has happened there." Kara said sadly. "Besides I'm needed here."

"I always need you." Alex confessed. "But I understand if you want to go."

"I want to stay more." Kara said. "How is Ruby?"

"We turned off the frequency dampner and she fell to sleep and went nuts." Alex said sadly. "But she's okay now."

"At least you know the signal is cause." Kara said.

"I guess. When she was processed she started talking, but I didn't recognise the language." Alex said.

"Same here from my experience." Kara said.

"But Lena said you talked back to her in Kryptonese."

"I did, I kinda assumed if it was Worldkiller related she might understand. I don't know if she did or not, but it seemed to make her angry." Kara explained.

"So you have no idea what she was saying?"

"No." Kara confirmed. "Do you want me to ask Thul-Kar?"

"You think he'd tell you even if he knew?" Alex countered.

"No." Kara conceded.

"In which case you should get back to the DEO. You shouldn't be here. There is too much Kryptonite around and you are still weak." Alex pointed out before suggesting. "I'm sure Sam could use a friend right now."

-00-

"How exactly did you get rid of Reign?" Eliza asked still confused from the explanation she has seen.

"We used the Harun-El." Alex said.

"I know, you said that, but it still doesn't make sense. What exactly is this Harun-El rock?"

"It is a rock from Krypton which has immense powers. On Earth it reacts with the atmosphere and becomes toxic to Kryptonians." Lena explained. "We were able to use this toxicity to split Reign from Sam. It kind of splits Kryptonians into two, a good one and a bad one."

"Only it didn't completely split them into two. Their life force was connected and as Reign grew stronger Sam got weaker." Alex explained. "So Kara used the rock to send the three of them to the Dark Valley then Sam made Reign drink from the Fountain of Lillith."

"Wait Kara used the rock?" Eliza asked still trying to understand everything.

"To get Sam and Reign back to the Dark Valley." Alex confirmed.

"So shouldn't there be another Kara?"

"I agree with you." Lena said. "Initially we assumed that because Reign and Sam were holding the rock or because her blood hadn't been mixed with the rock it somehow made Kara immune."

"I sense a but." Alex said.

"But all of the testing I have done since then suggests that is not the case." Lena confessed.

"And you are only just telling me this now?" Alex asked eyes wide.

"You really want to debate secrets right now?" Lena asked poignantly.

"Fine. But there has been no sign of evil Kara." Alex pointed out.

"That doesn't mean she doesn't exist." Eliza pointed out.

"A homicidal Supergirl, just what the world needs." Alex said as her migraine grew.

"One problem at a time." Eliza said. "If we use the rock to split Ruby we need to completely sever the tie like you did with Sam and Reign. Which means getting them to the Dark Valley and getting the alter ego to drink from the fountain."

"Except according to Kara, Thul-Kar said that wouldn't work as Ruby is too human." Alex said. "And he may have a point."

"So we need a human and a Kryptonian solution?" Lena asked.

"Probably."

"Either way, it may well involve the valley. But we can't send Ruby alone." Lena said. "And we can't send Sam as the rock was used to create Reign in the first place. We have to assume there is the possibility the rock or the valley could be used to resurrect Reign." Lena said.

"And we can't send Kara or Alura as they could both be split, if that hasn't happened to Kara already." Eliza said.

"I'll go." Alex and Lena said in unison.

"You know more about the rock than anyone. If something has happened to Kara you might be the best chance of putting her back together." Alex said to Lena.

"You are stopping major conflicts between aliens and humans. There is no way a Luthor could do that." Lena countered.

"Do you have a better suggestion?" Alex asked.

"We could both go." Lena suggested. "Strength in numbers and we made a pretty good team last time we went."

"You've been before?" Eliza asked eyes wide.

"Yes, but not the time we were just talking about. And then we didn't use the rock." Alex half explained. Seeing Eliza's shocked expression she asked. "What? You wouldn't have wanted me to let Kara go by herself."

"The question is can Brainy help get us out if things go wrong?" Lena asked Alex.

"No idea. But I'll ask. In the mean time you need to look for any differences between Ruby and Sam so we can figure out how to end this."

-00-

"Kara?" Sam asked opening her eyes.

"Hey." Kara smiled.

"Where's Ruby?"

"She's with Lena. She's safe." Kara assured her.

"What's happening to her?"

"Alex and Lena are figuring that out. For now though she is safe."

"Can I see her?"

"You can't leave here." Kara said apologetically. "But I'll get you your phone and you can call her."

"Thank you." Sam said before grasping Kara's hand. "Promise me she'll be okay." Before Kara could answer Sam passed out again.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	17. Chapter 17

"I think I've found something." Lena said.

"What?"

"This is a scan of the Harun-El after I mixed in Sam's blood, when she still had Reign inside her."

"Okay." Alex said looking at the scan.

"For comparison this is what it look like after being exposed to my blood."

"Looks dead." Alex said.

"Precisely, it didn't interact at all." Lena said. "And then this is the scan after I mixed it with Ruby's blood."

"It's active, but completely different from Sam's." Alex commented.

"Not only different, it is far less active." Lena said changing the image to a heat map to prove her point.

"So maybe Thul-Kar was telling the truth, we can't rely on the Harun-El. This isn't the same problem as Reign." Alex said.

"But she is still turning into a Worldkiller. You saw her, she was possessed." Lena argued.

"She was, but then again she wasn't speaking Kryptonese." Alex said.

"But she did to Kara." Lena reminded her.

"No she didn't. Kara spoke to her in Kryptonese hoping to get a reaction, but Ruby wasn't speaking Kryptonese to her." Alex clarified.

"So as well as the Worldkiller/Kryptintian DNA issue something else is possessing her?" Lena asked, sounding doubtful.

"No." Alex said. "Her DNA is definitely a mix of human and modified Kryptonian."

"So what was the language?" Eliza asked.

"Maybe it wasn't a language." Alex said suddenly having an idea. "Have you heard of TIAs?"

"Transient ischemic attacks?" Lena asked.

"Yes."

"I don't see the connection." Eliza said. "Are you saying Ruby is having a mini stroke?"

"No. But TIAs do effect speech. When someone is suffering from them it is possible that they speak what sounds like gibberish to everyone else, whilst in their head it sounds normal." Alex said. "The changes Ruby went through when she slept caused a spike in brainwave activity as well as body temperature. As the blood cells heated the vessels expanded, but in the brain there is only so much space to expand into."

"So blood flow to some parts of the brain was constricted?" Lena guessed.

"Or the vessels applied too much pressure on the part that controls speech. And that triggered the apparent new language." Alex explained. "I'm not a sleep expect, but the other behaviour could just be extreme sleepwalking." Seeing the doubt in Lena and Eliza's eyes she said. "Hear me out. During the daytime Ruby actively controls her hearing. She filters out background noise or listens to conversations she shouldn't. Either way she is in control. At night though she can't filter as her brain hasn't learnt to do it properly yet. Think about when Kara first came to live with us." Alex said looking at Eliza.

"She used to wake having panic attacks." Eliza recalled. "They were triggered by too much stimulus because she couldn't control her hearing when she slept."

"Exactly. What if it is the same for Ruby? But it is made worse by this one frequency that triggers something in her Kryptonian DNA? It sends her body into overdrive."

"So not a Worldkiller?" Lena asked.

"No. Unfortunately her DNA has too many strands of Reign's DNA." Alex said. "But maybe there isn't actually a second personalty in there."

"Although I don't agree with most of what you just said." Lena said. "I agree with the last part. At least I don't think it is a distinct personality. I've been running some simulations based on what happened with Sam and the results from Ruby. The Harun-El splits Kryptonians. It split Sam into her human and Kryptonian components. The problem with Ruby is that, genetically speaking, the human and Kryptonian parts are too entwined. Whatever it is that is happening may be driven by Kryptonian cells, but those cells have so much human DNA in them. The Harun-El can't split her from the Kryptonian part without damaging her."

"It's worse than that." Eliza said as she read the results from her own simulations. Pulling up the data she said. "The Kryptonian DNA and the human DNA isn't a stable combination. Her cells are beginning to decay. If we don't stop it she will die."

"How do we stop it?" Lena asked.

"We need to suppress her Kryptonian DNA." Eliza said.

"How?" Alex asked. "I mean that's far beyond the technology or knowledge that we possess."

"What about the Kryptonians?" Eliza asked.

"As in the witches, the wizards or the lawyers?" Alex asked frustrated. "We have no idea who we can trust." She paused and then said. "Red sun."

"Sorry?" Eliza asked.

"If we put Ruby in a room with red sunlight her cells can't absorb energy from our sun and the signal shouldn't trigger any effects."

"It's not a long term solution but if her cells stop degrading it shows we are on the right track." Lena said.

"And if we are, maybe we can switch off the Kryptonian DNA permanently." Alex said.

"But if we're wrong we will accelerate the cellular degeneration." Eliza warned.

"I know." Alex said feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. "I'll talk to Ruby."

-00-

"More tests?" Ruby guessed when Alex entered the room.

"Yes." Alex said. "But again, it is your choice." She added as she sat down next to her. "We know the signal causes your cells to get stimulated. When they do your Kryptonian DNA kind of takes over, which is why you have more powers when you sleep. The problem is, we think that the human parts of your cells don't like it and your cells become unstable." Alex said, wondering if she was explaining it at the right level.

"So if I get more powers all my cells fail and I die?"

"Yes." Alex said.

"What if I got lots of powers and my Kryptonian cells parts took over? Wouldn't I be invincible like Supergirl."

"She's not invincible." Alex said. "Also, you have too much human DNA. We don't think that would happen. So what we want to do is stop the Kryptonian DNA becoming any stronger."

"How?"

"Red sunlight should stop the cells getting energy." Alex said. "So tonight we want you to sleep under red lamps. If we are right then even with the signal you should be fine."

"And if you're wrong?"

"Your cells destabilise quicker." Alex said. When Ruby didn't say anything Alex asked. "Do you want some time to think about it?"

"No. I want to try. If you're right I get to see my mom quicker."

"You sure?" Alex pressed.

"Yes." Ruby confirmed. "But, can you watch a movie with me first?"

"Sure."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

Guest (1) - As Kara is not a direct relation of Ruby she will not be a suitable match.

* * *

"The Shining?" Eliza asked as Alex re-entered the lab a couple of hours later.

"What? It is our favourite movie."

"We need Ruby to sleep, not be too terrified to shut her eyes." Eliza pointed out.

"She's fine. We've seen it plenty of times and she has never had a problem sleeping after it.." Alex shrugged before looking at Lena. "Are the red lamps fully operational?"

"They are and there is not light from our sun in there."

"Okay then, let's turn off the dampners." Alex said before nervously watching the screen.

"For the record, if she comes at us with an axe I'm blaming you." Lena said to Alex.

"It's just a movie." Alex said.

"Have you forgotten what watching it did to Kara?" Eliza asked.

"You let her watch Bambi and that effected her just as much." Alex countered. "Ruby needs to feel normal. Watching horror films is normal for us."

"At least it wasn't A Nightmare on Elm Street or Candy Man." Lena added.

"Please don't encourage her." Eliza said as she kept watching the monitors.

-00-

"Anything?" Eliza asked noticing Alex was staring more intently at the screen in front of her.

"No. According to the scans her cells aren't charging and she is not showing any increased brain activity" Alex said stretching. "We might actually be right. Or she hasn't reached the right part of the REM cycle." She finished more pessimistically. Looking over to her mother she said. "We don't all need to be here, you should get some rest."

"I'm not the one who needs rest." Eliza pointed out before standing. "But while it is quiet I'm going to call your sister."

"Make sure she doesn't come down here." Alex reminded her.

"I will." Eliza said squeezing Alex's shoulder before leaving.

"There is a bed through there if you want to get some sleep." Lena offered Alex after Eliza had gone.

"I''m fine."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you don't look it."

"Well there's a lot going on right now." Alex said before turning to face Lena and asking. "So how long are you going to ignore Kara for?"

"I'm not ignoring anyone."

"Shouldn't a Luthor be better at lying?" Alex asked.

"Fine. I am ignoring lots of people. But I can only focus on so much at once and right now Ruby needs and deserves my focus. Everything else can wait."

"Okay." Alex sad choosing not to pursue the topic further. But she then swivelled her chair and said. "I still think you're wrong about being the cause of all this."

"I would love to hear an alternative theory."

"Brainy is working on it. He still can't locate the source of the signal." Alex said. "But we will figure it out...It has to be something to do with Metropolis, or at least something in common between Metropolis and here."

"Well unless you are blaming Kara and her cousin I'm drawing a blank." Lena asked staring at the screens again before asking. "If this does work, what exactly is your plan? I'm assuming you don't want her to live like a vampire?"

"No." Alex agreed. "But if we know that stopping her cells charging works, maybe we can come up with a better solution than red lamps. Or maybe I am just grasping at straws." She added frustrated as the door opened and Eliza walked in carrying a tray of coffee.

"Here." Eliza said handing Lena a coffee

"Thank you." Lena said taking the mug as Eliza approached Alex.

"How was Kara?" Alex asked as she took a cup.

"I think she was trying to set a world record for the use of the word 'fine'." Eliza said frowning.

"So she didn't tell you anything either?" Alex guessed.

"No." Eliza confirmed.

"Perhaps you should go have a mom chat with her." Alex suggested.

"It wouldn't work. If Kara thought she was distracting us from helping Ruby she would withdraw even further." Eliza pointed out.

-00-

"She's moving." Lena said staring at the monitor several hours later.

"She's probably waking up. It's seven in the morning." Eliza said glancing at her watch.

"It is?" Alex asked having lost track of time.

"It is. It looks like you were right." Eliza said.

"So we just need a way to switch off the Kryptonian cells?" Lena asked.

"In principle, but I have no idea how to do that." Alex said.

"Kryptonite." Lena said.

"That kills cells not turn the off." Alex said.

"That's only true for green Kryptonite." Lena said. "Harun-El was green Kryptonite exposed to extreme heat. After which is was both a source of power and when mixed with our atmosphere a splitter of Kryptonians. Maybe there are other ways to modify Kryptonite. Ways that will allow us to suppress Ruby's cells." Lena said.

"That's a dangerous path." Alex said. "Maxwell Lord tried to make Kryptonite. He got it wrong and made Red Kryptonite instead. It caused Kara to lose her inhibitions and turn nasty." Alex explained.

"I remember the headlines." Lena recalled.

"It's proof that one small mistake can have huge ramifications." Alex said.

"If you have a better solution I am all ears." Lena said.

"If I told, no asked, you not to go down this route would you listen?" Alex asked.

"Only if you had an alternative. This is about saving Ruby." Lena said. "And that's why I won't rush into a solution either. I will investigate a Kryptonite solution but I won't give it to Ruby unless you agree."

"While you do what you need to do, I will look into a different way to stimulate the bio chemical reaction." Eliza said.

"I'll go ask Kara's mom, her holographic mom, about alternatives." Alex said.

-00-

"How's Ruby?" Kara asked when she followed Alex into the hologram room.

"Having her sleep under red lamps seemed to work."

"That's great." Kara said finally looking happy. "Why do you not look like that is great?" Kara asked.

"We can't keep her locked away for ever. We need a permanent solution." Alex said. "Mom also thinks that if her Kryptonian side continues to grow her cells will become unstable. Which is why we need to turn off her Kryptonian cells." She paused wondering the best way to break the news of what they were doing. Before she could though Brainy entered and said.

"There is a large scale disturbance at the pier." He said. "Supergirl is needed."

"On it." Kara said hurrying out of the room leaving Alex feeling both frustrated and relieved.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	19. Chapter 19

"I wondered when you would come." Thul-Kar said as he saw Alex approach. "You strike me as someone who will do what has to be done, so I assume this visit is because you have seen the error of your ways."

"What error would that be?"

"You have accepted that the child must die."

"Kara and Alura told me about you. Obviously I don't know much about Kryptonian history and up until you showed up I had never heard of the Wizards of Juru, which kind of implies you aren't actually that important, but I'm digressing. They told me that the wizards of Juru were the oldest tribe and had used their time to acquire knowledge. Knowledge that they used to give themselves powers and knowledge that they used to shape Krypton."

"That is accurate."

"So moving past the part where Krypton exploded showing that you sucked at your job of protector and guider of Krypton, do you know what I think?" Not giving him a chance to respond she went on. "I think people who think they know everything are only truly scared of the unknown. Ruby scares you because you don't understand how she could be born in the first place...A Kryptonian, human hybrid shouldn't be possible. A descendent of Worldkillers shouldn't be possible. Yet here she is. You are scared because not only do you not know how she came to be you don't understand what she'll be. And rather than trying to understand, you do what people do when they are scared, you lash out. In this case you want her dead. So I think the reason you want to kill Ruby is because you are afraid. You like being in control, thinking you know everything. She proves you're not. It's easier to kill than to understand." Alex said prowling in front of the cell as she talked.

"Seeing you have shared my thoughts, allow me to share mine." Thul-Kar said. "We are the oldest, most knowledgeable of the tribes of Krypton. That knowledge allows us to understand our weaknesses. To identify battles that can't be won. You and your species are mere children who can't start to comprehend the dangers of the world. Every step you take a mere stumble into the unknown. Risking it all to prove a point. Soon your stumbles will turn into a fall you can't recover from. You should learn from those who understand or face the punishment that will come your way."

"You are really threatening me? Before you waste your breath let me warn you that you don't scare me. You wouldn't be the first Kryptonian I had killed." Alex said. "And to be clear, Astra had all her powers when I killed her. So I have no issues pushing the button and releasing a deadly dose of Kryptonite gas into the cell."

"Only you won't because your respect for Kara will stop you."

"You tortured her and threatened Ruby, I doubt she gives a damn about you." Alex said.

"Your bravado is amusing, but you wouldn't be here if you unless you wanted something." Thul-Kar said.

"You're right. I want to know why you are really here."

"I told your...how do you describe her, sister? I told Kara we are here to kill the child."

"I don't buy it. I mean you probably do want to kill Ruby, which FYI isn't happening, but there must be a different reason a bigger reason. Maybe if you tell me what that is I can help you."

"We do not need your help."

"Right now you are locked away." Alex reminded them.

"A situation that will soon change."

"You could have asked for help or have pretended to find something in your archives and come to carry out your plan, but instead you tortured Kara and used her as a Trojan horse. Having Kara come back like that distracted us. It allowed you to come here. But again there were other ways to achieve that. So why torture her? In fact why come here at all. What does Argo City care if we have a hybrid running round Earth. Maybe this isn't about Ruby...maybe you need something from Earth." Alex said before turning and leaving.

-00-

"Did you find anything?" Eliza asked when Alex returned.

"No. All I got was 'no such information exists' or 'such information is forbidden'" Alex said. "Then I went to see Thul-Kal."

"We saw." Lena said pointing to the surveillance monitor.

"I take it he didn't tell you anything either." Eliza said.

"No. But I am convinced we are missing something. His story doesn't make sense. There are too many inconsistencies. I feel like he is playing us, but I have no idea why...or maybe I'm just seeing threats everywhere." She said slumping onto a chair. "How about you?"

"Nothing so far. Nothing I have tried can switch off the Kryptonian DNA without damaging the human strands. Simply put all my solutions would kill Ruby." Eliza said. "There is one thing I could look at but I don't think that is any better than the modified Kryptonite approach."

"What?"

"The Medusa virus. In theory it could be altered to attack Kryptonian DNA. But, there is no guarantee that killing the Kryptonian DNA would actually save her. Also it would mean creating a weapon that could be used on Kara."

"What if we used DNA tagging of the virus with nanites? Could we get the nanites to modify the cells?" Alex asked. "Or repair the damage done by the virus?"

"Nanites can do a lot, but the technology is still untested. I'm not sure they could work fast enough. But they are yours if you want them." Lena said.

"I'll have Brainy look into it." Alex said before looking at Lena and asking. "And you?"

"I have found something that works. In simulations anyway."

"I can tell from your expression you don't like it either." Alex said.

"In theory it works...but to make it will be hard and not without risks." Lena said before pulling some graphics up on the screen. "There is a compound that can be made to resonant at a particular frequency. A frequency unique to the Kryptonian DNA in Ruby's cells. That frequency will shut down the Kryptonian DNA and she will no longer be able to charge those cells."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Alex said. "What's the issue?"

"Making it." Lena said. "We mix Ruby's blood with the Harun-El. That will cause it to, for lack of a better description, be tuned to Ruby. We then use the active Harun-El to release a lot of energy, directed towards green Kryptonite. That will create a modified Kryptonite that can be given to Ruby to deactivate her Kryptonian DNA...she'll go back to being a normal teenage human." She said as she pulled up some simulations showing the process. As Eliza and Alex watched she said. "Yes. I am fully aware that to extract the energy form the Harun-El I am weaponising it. Not just weaponising it, creating potential planet killers. And on top of that there are two problems and you won't like either."

"What?" Alex asked, wondering if she could hate the plan any more than she already did.

"Firstly, this will cause Ruby a lot of pain. There's no reason why she needs to be conscious for it, but it will still cause her physical distress."

"Enough to kill her?" Eliza asked.

"No. Unless my simulations are wrong."

"We can get Brainy down here to check." Alex said. "What's the second problem?"

"It stops the Kryptonian DNA strands being able to absorb energy from the sun. For Ruby, as well as being cured that might mean a vitamin D deficiency, but if it was changed slightly it would strip Kara of her powers, permanently. And I don't know what overall effect it would have on her as she doesn't have any human DNA."

"Kara is not going to like this solution." Alex said.

"If we start experimenting with that plan we have to keep Kara away." Eliza said.

"First things first. I need to talk to Sam she needs to know what is happening. I'll get Brainy to come down and help." Alex said leaving.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

Guest (1) - Being a kid she won't have casting vote in the treatment. But she will have her say.

* * *

"Hey." Alex smiled as she saw Sam starting to wake.

"Alex? Is Ruby-"

"She's fine." Alex said. "Well she misses you and is really looking forward to seeing you."

"She said." Sam said before explaining. "Kara gave me my phone."

"That's good. I'm sure hearing your voice will make her feel better."

"Is she safe?"

"Yes. We are all looking after her." Alex said. Stopping when one of the medical team came and took some readings. Hating not trusting her own people she waited until they were gone and said. "We are doing everything we can to get her back to normal."

"She said you were taking care of her. Thank you, for everything."

"We've not really done anything yet." Alex said.

"Knowing you and Lena are in her corner makes me feel better." Sam said squeezing Alex's hand.

"When I go see her she is going to demand a full report on you. So how are you feeling?"

"Fine apart from when I breathe, move or try to eat." Sam said.

"That is why there are painkillers." Alex said.

"They make me feel fuzzy and not in control." Sam said. "That still scares me."

"Okay, we'll dial back the painkillers, but you have to promise to stay here."

"If that's what it takes to get to Ruby that's what I'll do."

Alex then looked round again to ensure they were alone. She then said. "We think we know how to stop this, but it is risky."

"How risky?" Sam asked.

"We can't guarantee that Ruby won't get hurt."

"And if you do nothing?" Sam questioned struggling to stake awake despite the importance of the conversation.

"Right now our solution involves locking her way, we can't do that for much longer." Alex said. "And we can't do that forever. If we do nothing she'll die."

"I can't lose her Alex." Sam pleaded.

"We are doing everything we can and this is the best plan we have. Lena and I think it'll work, but you know there are no guarantees. If you don't want us to do it we won't."

"You saved my life and you looked after Ruby when I couldn't. I trust you. Do you think your solution is the best option?"

"Right now I think it is the only option. I wish I didn't. But it is Ruby's best chance." Alex said.

"Then do it." Sam said. "But can I be with her?"

"No. You can't leave here and it is too dangerous for you to be there. It involves the Harun-El and although we think there is no way to bring Reign back, we can't risk it. And I know you wouldn't risk it."

"Okay." Sam agreed. "But Alex, give her a hug for me?"

"Of course. Ge some rest."

-00-

As Alex left the infirmary in search of Kara she found herself facing her watcher.

"Director Danvers. I am starting to think that you and Agent Dox are one in the same...you two never seem to be here at the same time." Colonel Haley commented.

"We are just very busy." Alex said.

"You have a unique approach to leadership. Normally a commanding officer is around to command."

"Just trying to get a vibe from the streets so we can figure out where the next threat is coming from." Alex said. "Anything else?"

"I like puzzles, little mind games, like how do you get a group of animals across a river when two of them can't be left alone together."

"Would you like to borrow a DS and Professor Layton?" Alex asked.

"No need. I have the perfect puzzle right here. Firstly one Kryptonian goes through a portal. Then another, half dead one comes back. Then three more brings the first one back here. Then one goes back through. Now in my mind that leaves four Kryptonians on Earth, ignoring Superman. Yet the whereabouts of only one seems to be known."

"It's a good thing you enjoy puzzles. Rest assured all Kryptonians are accounted for." Alex said before she walked off. knowing she was on borrowed time.

-00-

"Kara." Alex said entering the gym where Kara was destroying a metal block. "I'd ask if you were okay, but the block tells me everything I need to know."

"How's Ruby?"

"Okay. We have a plan, well two plans but you're not going to like either." Alex confessed.

"There's nothing I'm liking right now." Kara said sadly. "What are they."

"A modified version of the Medusa virus and a modified Kryptonite. Either could be very dangerous for you."

"That's what you are all doing at L-Corp? Experimenting with Kryptonite and genocide weapons?"

"Pretty much." Alex said knowing it was pointless to sugar coat it.

"You really think one of them can be used to save Ruby?" Kara asked.

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Alex asked.

"Yes okay."

"Kinda expected more of an argument." Alex confessed.

"You know how much Kryptonite scares me." Kara said. "And I know you wouldn't use it if you thought there was another way. I trust you. You and Eliza are pretty much the only people I trust right now. If it will save Ruby you should do it. My life is no more important than hers. Besides my people are responsible for everything she has gone through." She then asked. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I do need your help."

"Sure. What?" Kara asked suddenly excited about having a purpose.

"I need you to keep GI Jane busy. She's getting suspicious so I need you to do everything you can to keep her from L-Corp. And you have to promise that no matter what you stay away from L-Corp."

"Okay." Kara agreed. "And Alex?"

"Thank you for telling me what you are doing."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you knew I'd be angry about the Kryptonite."

"Well, I was assuming you'd be more angry if I didn't tell you." Alex pointed out.

"Go save Ruby."

"Okay." Alex said hugging her. As she pulled away she kept hold of Kara's shoulders and said. "I mean it. Stay away from L-Corp."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

Guest (1) - There seems to be a lack of faith in Kara's ability to follow orders.

* * *

"You seem stressed and I am ninety eight percent certain that for once I am not the cause." Brainy said as Alex stormed into the lab.

"You're not." Alex said. "GI Jane is getting suspicious. Kara is running interference but we are running out of time."

"GI Jane?" Eliza asked confused.

"Colonel Haley, my military babysitter."

"Which you need why?" Eliza asked.

"I might have ignored orders from the President."

"It's kind of comforting it's not just me you ignore." Eliza said earning an eye roll from Alex. "I assume you don't trust Colonel Haley?" Eliza guessed.

"Not enough to risk Ruby." Alex confirmed. "She hates J'onn and aliens. She believes the DEO is there to stop all aliens."

"Is Kara safe?" Eliza asked.

"She's not stupid enough to take on Supergirl. Not yet anyway." Alex said. "Don't worry I'm keeping an eye on things."

"Does she trust you?" Eliza asked.

"I don't know. I told her J'onn was family to me, which probably kept me outside the circle of trust. But then again she also said there was hope for me."

"My condolences." Lena said. "I can still feel the shiver from the last time my mother said that to me."

"Please be careful." Eliza said to Alex.

"I promise." Alex nodded before saying. "Any news here?"

"Well the good news Brainy has finished his analysis of both solutions." Lena replied.

"The bad news?" Alex asked assuming there was some.

"Have you tried being optimistic round C3P0?" Lena asked.

"Oh that was directed at me?" Brainy asked. "Would you prefer the statistics presented in a more positive way?"

"No, just without the frown." Lena said.

"I do not frown." He replied.

"You kinda do." Alex said agreeing with Lena before asking. "So what have you found?"

"The method most likely to succeed is the modified Kryptonite approach." Brainy said. "But the success rate was overestimated by point two percent. It is still over thirty percent more likely to succeed than the Medusa virus option."

"Did you talk to Sam?" Lena asked.

"I did. I couldn't go into details but told her there were risks to Ruby. She says she trusts us to make the right decision." Alex replied. "I also spoke to Kara."

"And?" Eliza asked.

"She took it well. A little too well. But she is going to stay away from here and distract Haley." Alex said her frown making it obvious that she was concerned about Kara. Shaking off those thoughts she looked at Lena and Brainy and asked. "How long until we are in a position where we can do this?"

"We will need to construct a chamber that can contain contain the energy of the discharge of the Harun-El and direct it into the Kryptonite." Brainy said. "That should be ready in six hours."

"After that I want at least twelve hours of testing before we try anything on Ruby." Lena said.

"Are her cells showing any further signs of degrading?" Alex asked her mother.

"No. While she is unable to absorb energy from the yellow sun she is holding steady."

"Then take as much time as you need. We don't do this until we are sure." Alex said to Lena.

-00-

"Supergirl." Colonel Haley said as she approached her in the control room. "Any Kryptonian visitors expected today?"

"Not that I know of."

"And Director Danvers, when will she be back?"

"Do I look like Alex's PA?" Supergirl asked.

"That's not a no." Colonel Haley pointed out.

"Did you want something?" Supergirl asked.

"There whereabouts of Agent Danvers or the other Kryptonians." Haley said.

"Can't help you."

"Can't or won't. You do remember we are on the same side?"

"Are we? From what I heard you hate aliens and being an alien myself that kind of puts us on different sides." Supergirl replied arms crossed.

"I don't hate aliens." Haley said. "I believe that J'onn J'onzz is a murderer and a fraud."

"Excuse me?"

"He killed Hank Henshaw, then took his place."

"Except he didn't kill him. Hank Henshaw ended up working for Cadmus." Supergirl countered.

"Along with Director Danvers's father." Haley pointed out. "Suggesting that what happened out there was not as clear cut as J'onn J'onzz led everyone to believe. Regardless he thought he had killed Henshaw and then lied about his identity and took over the DEO to push through his own agenda. Such a man, or alien, can not be trusted. The DEO is here to protect Earth and that is what I am here to do. So do you have a problem working towards that goal?"

"No. I want to protect the Earth as much as you do."

"Yet you still don't trust me." Haley said.

"Well the last time the military took charge of the DEO they tortured my aunt and sent Alex and J'onn to Cadmus."

"A fate they escaped from in a breakout." Haley recalled. "I seem to remember they never caught the perpetrators. But rest assured I have no intentions of taking over the DEO or arresting Director Danvers. For one thing it would be nearly impossible as I have no idea where she is. My interests lie in protecting this country."

"So do mine." Supergirl said.

"Then stop treating me like the enemy and work with me."

For a moment Supergirl said nothing before having an idea.

"Okay." She said surprising Haley.

"Okay what?" The Colonel asked.

"Okay, I'll work with you. But to do that you need to see what I see."

"What do you mean?"

"Field trip time. But you need to change into something less conspicuous."

"Says the walking flag." Haley countered. When Supergirl just stared at her she said "Fine, I'll bite."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

Guest (1) - I'm sure Henshaw was wearing a wedding ring in Season 1. Haley doesn't trust J'onn so doesn't believe his recounting of events...or she is trying to make Kara doubt him. In this Haley will believe she is doing the right thing for her country. Haley will not be meeting Ruby.

* * *

"You're having doubts?" Eliza guessed when she saw Lena chew on her lip as she looked at the latest charts on her screen.

"Aren't you?" Lena asked.

"I am, but this is your idea. You've thought about it more than anyone. Your doubts count for more." Eliza pointed out. "So what is it you don't think will work?"

"I don't doubt the science." Lena said. "I am certain that this will work and Ruby will go back to being a normal human pre-teen."

"But?" Eliza prompted.

"Every time I have done something good, someone else has come along and taken my work and used it for evil. This solution has so much potential to cause harm. What if it gets into the wrong hands?"

"That's just it, anything can be used as a deadly weapon in the wrong hands." Alex said approaching them. "I mean take Kara, have you ever thought about what would have happened if she hadn't been found by her cousin when she landed on Earth? If she had ended up somewhere else? Somewhere where they used her as a weapon." She then looked at Eliza and asked. "What if dad hadn't gone that night? What if you had let Kara go? Can you imagine how Hank Henshaw would have exploited her? But that didn't happen because she was protected. We have to work together so that this technology never gets into the wrong hands."

"Any ideas on how to achieve that?" Lena asked. "No where is safe right now."

"I know." Alex said sadly. "For now my only suggestion is to destroy it as soon as we are done."

"I have already set up some code to destroy the contents of these computers." Lena said. "But deep down I fear that won't be enough."

"You and me both." Alex said. "But right now Ruby needs this so where are we?"

"The chamber is built and we are ready to modify the Kryptonite and all the tests are going well." Lena said.

"But?" Alex asked.

"But being as pessimistic as you I have been focusing on the worse case scenarios."

"And?"

"If something goes wrong, we may need to give Ruby a transfusion. Only problem is her blood is kind of unique."

"But after we have shut off the Kryptonian cells it won't be." Eliza said.

"That is true, but I meant if something goes wrong with the treatment and we need to reverse it." Lena said.

"Sam can't be a donor. Ignoring the fact she is too weak, she won't be a match. We need a sibling." Alex said.

"Only she doesn't have one." Lena reminded her.

"What about the father? Could he have other children?" Eliza asked.

"From what Sam has said the father is a no go."

"Even if he wasn't, he wouldn't have Kryptonian DNA so neither would his other children." Alex said.

"Unless there are many more Kryptonians than we thought." Lena said.

"Assuming that isn't the case there is no match." Alex stated.

"What about mixing Kara's blood with Ruby's?" Lena asked.

"No, they're completely different blood types." Alex said. "The only match for Ruby is Ruby….we can use Ruby as a donor. Except we have already taken more blood from Ruby than is safe over the last few days. How much of Ruby's blood do we still have?"

"A couple of pints." Lena said.

"So not an option." Alex said rubbing her temple in frustration. "Can we delay treatment until we get more blood?"

"No. Her cells are changing." Eliza said pulling up an image. "The changes are small but over a day noticeable. The longer we leave it the stronger the Kryptonian parts will become and more risk it cause as we shut them off. Leaving it long enough to safely collect ten pints of blood would be leaving it too late."

"So we go without a way out?" Alex asked.

"We push through regardless." Lena agreed.

"Modify the Kryptonite and start testing." Alex instructed.

-00-

"How's mom?" Ruby asked when Alex entered.

"She's doing much better." Alex assured her before asking. "I thought you spoke to her earlier?"

"I did. But I don't think she'd tell me if she wasn't doing great."

"Well did you tell her how you were really doing?"

"No. I didn't want her to worry."

"She's your mom, she's going to worry regardless." Alex pointed out. "She did ask me to give you a big hug from her though." She said drawing Ruby into her arms.

"I want to go home." Ruby said as she hugged Alex.

"I know." Alex said.

"But that doesn't mean you can help me does it?" Ruby said pulling back as her frustration turned to anger. "None of you know what you are doing. It's just like with mom, you told me one thing but you were lying. You and Lena lied about mom being okay."

"I know and I'm sorry." Alex said. "We thought we were protecting you but we were wrong."

"And now? If you were able to help me you would have done it by now."

"I know it doesn't feel like it, but we are getting close."

"What does that even mean anymore?" Ruby asked, still angry.

"We think we know how to stop this." Alex said.

"Then why don't you look happy?"

"Because it will be dangerous and it'll hurt." Alex said.

"What are you going to do?"

"We are making a substance that will block your Kryptonian DNA." Alex said. "It will make you human."

"Like you did with mom?"

"No. That won't work with you." Alex said. "You are too human for that to work."

"What does that mean?"

"Your cells are made up of human parts and Kryptonian parts. More of the cells are human, but as the Kryptonian cells get powered they kind of take over. But they can't do that in a stable way. So we are going to switch the Kryptonian parts off."

"How?"

"We are making a substance which we'll inject into you."

"And that will hurt?"

"Yeah. So we are going to put you to sleep for it."

"So I won't feel anything?"

"You won't be aware of any pain, but it will cause your body stress. Too much stress is dangerous."

"Does mom know?"

"She does."

"And she's okay with it?"

"She is. She really wants to be here with you, but it is too dangerous for her to move."

"If you do this will I lose my powers?"

"Yes. You'll go back to being a normal human girl." Alex confirmed.

"So I don't get to be a hero?"

"There are other ways to help people. But if you don't do this you won't be able to help anyone." When Ruby remained silent Alex said. "Powers or not, you will always be special."

"I don't get a say in this do I? I mean Im just a kid, mom can make decisions for me."

"That's true. But we are all acting in your best interest. If you disagree you can tell us."

"What if I am less than I was before? What if I was only good at soccer because of the alien stuff?"

"Your real talent lies up here." Alex said tapping Ruby's head. "Just like your mom you can do anything with your brain, that's not going to change."

"When are you doing it?"

"First we want to take a little more blood from you and run a few more tests. After that we'll be ready."

"Will you be with me?"

"I won't leave your side."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

Guest - Right now I am finding hard to picture Lex as anything other than comic relief. I could see Jon Cryer making a good Lex in the Adam West version of Batman, but I can't see him fitting in with SG. Hopefully I am wrong. No I have not seen Titans. I can't think of anyone grumpy enough to play Batman right now.

* * *

"What did you want to show me?" Haley asked as she stood next to Supergirl on a rooftop.

"What do you see out there?" Supergirl asked looking over the city.

"Buildings, traffic, people." Haley listed not seeing the point of the exercise.

"I see families, hope, friends, humans and aliens working together in peace."

"So you are a hippie and I'm not." Haley stated.

"I look out there and I see the stories behind the people. I see people trying to do what is best. I don't understand why that is so hard for you to do."

"Take you. You mean well, you want to help people, but many of the threats that National City has faced, you have been responsible for." Haley pointed out. "It was your mother who convicted felons to Fort Rozz, you who brought Fort Rozz to Earth. Your uncle was responsible for Myriad. It was a dislike of you that caused the Daxamites to invade. So ask yourself if that is how much destruction you can bring, what can an alien who means harm do?"

"Any one can bring destruction, humans and aliens alike." Supergirl said. "Working together though we can do so much more."

"You can only really work together if you are honest. These aliens who hide who they are, are liars."

"Can you blame them?" Supergirl asked. "Admitting they are alien invokes hatred."

"You don't hide what you are, you flaunt it." Haley countered.

"Well as General Lane pointed out the thing that separates me from the monsters that the DEO locks away is that I'm blonde. Looks shouldn't matter, but they do." Supergirl argued.

"Yes they do. But humans face that too. Don't you think I have faced discrimination because of the way I look? Did I run from that? No. I used the hatred and the discrimination to make me stronger. These aliens lie, they use their powers for gain, they form groups and isolate themselves. They attack humans under the justification they were scared."

"When people are scared they make bad decisions." Supergirl said. "But that doesn't make them bad. Have you never made mistakes?"

"I've made plenty. But I made them as me. I took responsibly as me. Anyone who can't or won't do that doesn't deserve respect or dignity. I don't trust people who lie. In my experience aliens lie more than humans. But don't get me wrong if a human lied to me I would treat them just as strictly as an alien."

"Trust works both ways." Supergirl said. "Many of the aliens out there are on Earth because they have lost everything. When you have lost everything it is hard to trust. Maybe they need you to make the first step."

"Yet you do it, naively, everyday. From what I've heard no one has lost more than you. Yet you can still trust. You are proof that the aliens who lie are wrong."

-00-

"Everything okay?" Eliza asked when she saw Alex frown as she read a message.

"Kara is about to lose it with Haley." Alex sighed as she typed back a reminder to stay away from L-Corp.

"Do you need to go?" Lena asked.

"No. Well yes. But Ruby needs me more. I'm staying." She replied before her frown deepened and she turned to Eliza. "What if Kara isn't okay?"

"Alex, Kara can take care of everything out there. If Kara can handle being Cat Grant's assistant she can cope with babysitting Haley. Right now Ruby needs you here. Worry about her and trust your sister." Eliza said.

"What if this doesn't work?" Alex asked as doubts took hold.

"What if it does?" Eliza asked. "You will have saved Ruby. You and Lena have worked so hard on this. You have done the hard work. Now you need to back yourselves." She she hugged Alex and said. "I am so proud of you." Looking over Alex's shoulder she looked at Lena and said. "Both of you."

-00-

"Hey." Alex said entering Ruby's cell. "How are you feeling?"

"I just want to see mom."

"I know. And when this works you will. I promise." Alex said.

"Maybe it's a good thing." Ruby said.

"What is?" Alex asked confused.

"Me not having powers. I mean heroes shouldn't be scared, but I'm really scared."

"Kara gets scared by horror films." Alex reminded her. "There is nothing wring with being scared. What makes a hero is being able to overcome your fears."

"What of I can't?"

"Then you ask for help. Do you know what the symbol on Supergirl's chest stands for?"

"Super?" Ruby guessed.

"No. It is the coat of arms of Kara's family. It translates to stronger together." Alex explained. "We will always be stronger when we work together and that is what we are doing now. I know you are scared, but I promise you that you are not alone. We will all be here with you."

"Okay." Ruby nodded. "What happens now?"

"We are going to put you to sleep and when you wake up this will all be over."

"I'm still scared." Ruby confessed.

"I know. But we are all here for you." Alex said hugging her. When she felt Ruby relax she pulled away and asked. "You ready?"

"I guess." Ruby nodded.

"Come on then." Alex said helping her onto the medical table. "I'm going to give you something to send you to sleep. But I'll be with you the whole time." She said injecting something into Ruby. She then smiled down at Ruby until she fell to sleep.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

Guest (1) - I've not seen NCIS in years I was basing my assumption on Hot Shots. I hope they flesh out Haley's character as the season goes on. Paranoid regarding Ruby?

Guest (2) - I still don't see Lena turning. I see her relationship with Supergirl continuing to break down, but I don't see her going bad. Personally I believe the writers are going to have to make up their mind on what to do with James, the only thing that is consistent about him right now is his hypocrisy.

Guest (3) - Seems like there will be a lot of travelling to different worlds.

* * *

"Ready?" Lena asked entering the room with Eliza and a trolley containing a lead box.

"Ready." Alex confirmed glancing down at Ruby and squeezing her hand.

"All scans are looking normal." Eliza said looking at the charts.

Taking a deep breath Alex inserted a cannula into Ruby's arm and then double checked the readings.

"Still holding steady." Eliza confirmed. In response Alex looked at Lena and nodded.

Lena then opened the lead box and removed a plastic bag of a gold tinted liquid, which she hung next to the bed.

"Heart rate and temperate is increasing." Eliza said as Ruby started to react. Alex then passed Lena the tube which she put in the valve at the bottom of the bag before looking at Eliza and Alex once more.

"Heart rate and temperature have stablised." Eliza reported.

"Let's do this." Alex said opening the valve and letting the liquid flow into Ruby's system.

Within moments the tablets showing Ruby's vitals started beeping as Ruby's temperature increased as her heart rate spiked.

"It's working." Eliza said looking at the scans.

"But her temperature is still rising." Alex said causing Lena to hurry from the room, returning a few moments later with a trolley full of ice.

"No idea how much help this will be, but it's worth a try." She said as she and Alex set to work to cool Ruby.

"Temperature at 104." Eliza said. "Heart rate over 200."

"How much longer until the Kryptonian cells have been neutralised?" Alex asked.

"Based on the current rate five minutes." Eliza said.

"She doesn't have five minutes." Alex said looking at Ruby's temperature climb.

"I'll get more ice." Lena said leaving.

"Come on Ruby, hang in there." Alex said squeezing Ruby's hand before continuing to coat her in ice.

"Temperature at 105." Eliza said as Lena brought fresh ice.

"What about heart rate?" Alex asked.

"Two Twenty." Eliza replied. "But the rate of deactivation has increased. One more minute."

"I'm ready to flush her system." Lena said just as Ruby started to seize.

"Come on Ruby." Alex pleaded as she stared at the screens.

"The seizure is increasing blood pressure further." Lena commented. "Which is distributing the Kryptonite faster."

"It needs to, another minute of this temperature and she'll suffer permanent brain damage." Alex said as Ruby suddenly stilled.

"Temperature and heart rate dropping." Eliza said.

"Kryptonian cells are deactivated." Lena added looking at the scans.

"And staying deactivated?" Alex asked looking over Lena's shoulder.

"Looks that way. I suggest we flush her system. Let her recover for a while then surround her with solar lamps." Lena said.

-00-

"Kara? What happened? Did I fall to sleep? I can't have? How's Ruby? Did something happen?" Sam asked as she woke as saw Kara at her bedside.

"Calm down. Hamilton sedated you as your blood pressure was high and she was worried about your wound." Kara said.

"Ruby?"

"She's okay."

"Really?"

"Really. It wasn't easy, but Ruby is fine. Better than you." Kara pointed out.

"Can I talk to her?"

"She's resting at the moment." Kara said. "But Alex said she's going to be over to break you out of here, if you promise not to do anything between now and then."

"She's really okay?" Sam asked a tear running down her face.

"She is."

"Is she free from being a Worldkiller?"

"All the tests look good, but it is too early to tell for sure." Kara said not wanting to lie to her friend. Seeing the tears were flowing freely Kara said. "Hey, it's okay. Ruby is okay."

"I know. But I was so scared. I miss her so much."

"I promise you you'll see her soon." Kara said. "But for now get some rest."

-00-

"Alex?" Ruby asked as she opened her eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Alex asked leaning in closer.

"Like I did after soccer boot camp. I hurt everywhere." She complained.

"It'll pass. You gave us quite a scare." Alex said brushing some hair off Ruby's face. "But you fought like a true hero."

"Am I fixed?" Ruby asked.

"We think so. We have some more tests to run, but so far things are looking good."

"Does that mean I can see mom soon?"

"Yes." Alex said. "In fact if your results come back okay, I'm going to break your mom out of the DEO."

"Really?" Ruby asked trying to sit up.

"Whoa, easy." Alex said pushing her back down. "Let me rephrase, if you rest and your results come back okay I'll bring your mom over."

"Thank you." Ruby said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's okay." Alex said wiping the tear away. "She'll be here soon. In the mean time try to sleep."

"Will you stay until I fall to sleep?"

"Of course I will." Alex said watching as Ruby dozed off.

-00-

"Her cells are looking completely human." Lena said when Alex finally joined them in the lab. "The solar lamps are having no effect"

"And she is not reacting to the signal in any way." Eliza said.

"So it worked?" Alex asked.

"It looks that way. We'll need to keep trying and failing to activate the cells before we can say for definite. But so far the signs are positive." Lena said.

"But I guess we won't really know for sure until we figure out what was the original cause." Alex said.

"Which means we have to prove where the signal came from originally." Lena said.

"Brainy is working on it." Alex reminded her as she leaned on a desk. She then asked. "Is all the Kryptonite out of her body?"

"Yes. There isn't a trace in her and all samples have been destroyed." Lena said.

"Good." Alex said.

"Alex, you look like you are about to collapse. Please get some rest." Eliza pleaded.

"I will. But first I'm going to get Sam." Alex said. Seeing Eliza was about to argue she added. "Sam and Ruby need each other more than I need sleep right now."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

Guest - That sounds more like a Christmas plot, the Luthor version of Scrooge. But I'm not sure I'll have time before Christmas to write it, I am still battling with a couple of other stories, that I feel compelled to finish first (including a sequel for this one)

* * *

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Kara asked as she entered the transmat portal room and saw her mother step through.

"The situation on Argo City has been contained. The others can handle the clean up. I needed to see you and make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, so is Ruby."

"That's fantastic. I'm so proud of you." She said hugging her.

"It wasn't me. It was Alex, Lena and Eliza." Kara said pulling away quickly.

"You are a beacon of hope for those around you. They draw strength from you." Alura said.

"Will you be taking Thul-Kar and the others back with you?" Kara asked changing subjects.

"I would like them sent back to Argo City to pay for their crimes. But only with the blessing of the humans." She said nodding to Alex who had just entered.

"You are welcome to them." Alex said.

"Now that's sorted, I'm needed somewhere so I'll be back soon." Kara said disappearing in a blur.

"Problem?" Alex asked.

"I fear that her time on Argo City had caused her to lose faith in all Kryptonians."

"What exactly did they do to her?" Alex asked knowing Kara wasn't going to open up anytime soon.

"It wasn't so much what they did, but what they told her." Alura said cryptically as Brainy entered.

"Director Danvers."

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"You need to see this. I think I have identified the trigger for Ruby and it wasn't Lena's research."

-00-

"The elusive Agent Danvers returns." Haley commented as she saw Alex walk past her office. "Just as another Kryptonian has come to Earth."

"Well the good news is that all the Kryptonians, apart from the Supers will be leaving soon." Alex said.

"And Ms Arias, will she be leaving soon as well?"

"This afternoon, she will be transferred to a private medical facility." Alex said.

"Remind me, why were we treating a civilian?" Haley asked.

"Ms Arias was caught up in the Worldkiller events. I felt it was prudent to keep tabs on everyone who was involved in any way, just in case. When she was attacked I needed to make sure it wasn't related to Worldkillers. Which I am satisfied it wasn't. So, that combined with her improved condition means it is safe to move her to a private facility."

"I see." Haley said. "Perhaps you could explain why I can't access the Worldkiller files?"

"The DEO was attacked by the Worldkillers. They caused a lot of damage, including to our servers. Not all records survived. We are doing our best to recover them, but currently we have more pressing priorities….unless you disagree?"

"No you are right we must stop the alien threat in front of us." Haley said. "But before we get on to that, perhaps you can explain why your sister, a reporter no less, seems to have unlimited access to the DEO?"

"Kara is a good source of information." Alex said. "She also knows Sam so is keeping an independent eye on her."

"Because Ms Arias was an innocent bystander caught up in the Worldkiller issue?" Haley asked, clearly doubting the story.

"Yes."

"So when Ms arias leaves shortly, your sister will leave to? And no that wasn't a suggestion it was an order. As I said we are now by the book. No more civilians. Only DEO agents are permitted here from now on."

"Yes Ma'am." Alex said.

"Anything else?" Haley asked.

"Yes. You need to see this." Alex said handing her a tablet.

-00-

"Hey." Alex said entering the infirmary.

"Alex, is Ruby okay?" Sam asked.

"She's fine. She can't wait to see you."

"Does that mean I can leave?"

"There are conditions. Strict conditions."

"Anything." Sam said. "I just want to see Ruby."

"Okay. I need to talk to Hamilton then we'll wheel you out of here."

"Wheel?"

"If you're leaving, you're leaving in a chair." Alex said strictly.

-00-

"Are you sure she is okay?" Sam asked again as Alex wheeled her through L-Corp.

"Apart from missing you." Alex said as Lena approached and hugged her friend.

"It's good to see you." Lena said.

"Thank you for everything." Sam said.

"It was a team effort." Lena said before stepping to one side. "You should see Ruby, she's desperate to see you. I'll be in the lab if you need anything." She added squeezing Sam's shoulder before walking off.

"Come on." Alex said pushing Sam towards Ruby's room.

As they reached the door she asked.

"Ready?"

"Yes." Sam said as excitement built. Smiling Alex opened the door and wheeled Sam in.

"Mom!" Ruby cried when Alex wheeled her in the room.

"Ruby!" Sam said opening her arms, ignoring the pain in her stomach as Ruby rushed towards her and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry." Ruby sobbed into her mother's shoulder.

Pulling away Sam grabbed Ruby's shoulders and said. "None of this was your fault. None of it."

"I hurt you." Ruby said still crying.

"No baby. That wasn't you. I love you so much." Sam said pulling Ruby into her again.

-00-

As Alex stepped out of the room she saw Lena and Eliza looking through the glass screen at the reunion. Moving over the join them Eliza hugged her and asked. "Are you going to get some rest now?"

"Not yet. There are a few things I have to do first."

"Alex-" Eliza started.

"This is important." Alex said before looking at Lena and saying. "It wasn't you."

"Normally people say the opposite of that statement." Lena replied. "What wasn't me?"

"Ruby and what happened to her had nothing to do with your working on the rock."

"You don't actually have to lie to me." Lena said. "Although you do it so much better than your sister."

"I'm not lying. We found the source and it wasn't you." Alex said. "Well technically Brainy found the source and it was my screw up not yours."

"What are you talking about?" Lena asked.

"Before Reign there was a cult set up to follow Supergirl." Alex said.

"It was led by Thomas Coville, but he's dead." Lena said not knowing where Alex was going.

"He found a science probe from Krypton with a Betahedron in."

"Betahedron?" Lena asked.

"An immense power source. He probably didn't know what it was, but he used it as a test of Supergirl to prove she was a god. But the power source wasn't stable. It was going to breach. Sup-, Kara tried to stop it, but the Kryptonians who sent the pod had put soil samples in it."

"So it was laced with Kryptonite?" Lena guessed.

"Yes and it weakened her. When I eventually got to her I managed to get rid of the Kryptonite, but the Betahedron was going to breach. It was underneath a capacity stadium. Kara didn't have the strength to fly it away. Instead she used her heat vision to burn a hole into the Earth and I pushed the pod in. There was an explosion and I assumed everything had been destroyed. I was wrong. There were other samples in that pod. Samples that when exposed to the immense energy of the explosion morphed and became a modified version of the black rock. They started to radiate. It was a signal that interacted with all the Harun-El, no matter how small the piece. Each piece acted as a transponder. Reradiating the signal. Now we know that we can find all the small fragments of Harun-El. Of which there are several." Alex said. "But the point is, that signal happened because of what I did, not because of you."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

Guest - That should have read potential sequel/extension. I have some ideas and they will come out at the end of this story, but right now I am lacking time and energy so I don't know if I will be able to write it. If I do it will be a deviated version of one of the more obscure comic arcs. But going back to my previous point work and life is crazy at the moment so I don't know how much time I can actually dedicate to writing.

* * *

"Have you come seeking assistance?" Thul-Kar asked as Alura, Alex and Kara entered their holding room.

"I have come to return you to Argo City to pay for you crimes." Alura said.

"Our crimes? We saved Argo City."

"You tortured my daughter and you freed Selena and her followers." Alura said.

"Actions that had to be taken." He said uncaring.

"Is this where you reveal your master plan?" Alex asked. "Because all your actions seem to have been in vain. Ruby has been saved. No more Worldkiller DNA."

"This planet lacks the knowledge to have saved her." Thul-Kar said.

"The people of this planet are more resourceful than you will ever understand." Kara said. "They saved Ruby just like they saved Sam."

The revelation causing Thul-Kar to fall silent and look at his fellow prisoners.

"Did you know there was a way to save Ruby?" Alex asked stepping towards the cell. When he remained silent she went on. "She's a child, how could you condemn her to death?"

"You and the other humans can not possibly understand the complexities of what has happened….but maybe we were right all along." He said confusing everyone.

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked.

"Only time will tell if your destiny is as he thought." He said looking to Kara.

"What?" Kara asked.

"Enough of your mind games." Alura said. "You may be known for your trickery, but it will do you no good now. You will be tried and sentenced for your crimes."

"Indeed. We have all we need. It is time to return to Argo City." He said leaving the three women feeling utterly perplexed.

-00-

"Thul-Kar will pay for what he did. He will be contained and he will not endanger you further." Alura said as she approached Kara and Alex, having overseen Thul-Kar and the others being transported back to Argo City.

"Any idea why he made it sound like he was in control and had some master plan we are unaware off?" Alex asked.

"He and his people are known for misdirection and illusions, it could just be an act to make us feel uneasy and seek his help."

"Except, I think he is hiding something." Alex said. "Nothing about him or his presence her makes sense. I mean he nearly killed Kara. Why?"

"Maybe he's just evil and twisted." Kara said.

"Or everything has been a distraction." Alex countered.

"I agree. Either way we will find out." Alura promised. When she didn't say anything further the trio stood awkwardly unto Kara asked.

"Aren't you going back to Argo City to try him?"

"There are a few days before his trial." Alura said. "I was hoping we could spend the time before then together."

"I need to go, I'll see you later." Alex said sensing they needed space.

"Do you want to talk?" Alura asked as she walked up to Kara.

"Not really." Kara said not looking at her mother.

"I'm sorry that our reunion has brought you so much pain." Alura apolgised.

"It's not the reunion." Kara said finally looking her mother in the eyes.

"Then what? What did Thul-Kul do to you?"

"He told me the truth and...it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. What is it?"

"When I was growing up on Krypton and on Earth I idolised you and dad." Kara said. "I couldn't believe that you could do anything but good. I lived how I remembered you living. Then I found Astra, she told me how you had used me as bait to trap her."

"I regret that so much." Alura said. "But your aunt was a terrorist, she was responsible for deaths. I feared that if she were free more people would get hurt. But despite her actions her instincts were right."

"I know. But then I found out about dad and the Medusa virus and now him helping the Wizards of Yuru. It seems like every time I hear something new he becomes more and more distant from the man I thought I knew. I don't want to lose what little I have left."

"Your father loved you and he loved Krypton. He wanted to keep you safe."

"At the expense of innocents?"

"You were probably too young to remember, but Krypton was not like Earth. The rules were simple. Things were, how do they say it here? Black and White. We believed we knew all that had to be known. That if we followed the teachings of Rao and trusted in science we would be safe. Obviously we were wrong. Our arrogance not only cost us our home, but it made us the target for many races. Races who were jealous of what we had and despised our attitude. As the threat spread, so did the fear. The Council ruled that Krypton must be protected at all costs and that is what your father dedicated his life to." She paused, making sure Kara was listening before saying. "Last time I was here Thul-Kar told me many things. Not all I wanted to believe. Including the fact that your father worked with them. Like you I didn't want to believe it, so when I went back to Argo City I went through your father's lab and I found records that he had hidden. When Jur-El realised the path that Krypton was on, he sought out the wizards of Juru. He had hoped their knowledge and power could somehow save Krypton. The wizards worked in isolation to try to save Krypton. Jur-El knew such an approach was doomed to fail so persuaded your father to meet with them, in the hope that together they could save Krypton. Obviously they couldn't, but they did save Argo City. The only work your father did with them was to create the shield that protected Argo City." Alura then handed Kara a small crystal. "This contains his logs. On it there is also a message for you. He always loved you, you were his world."

As Kara took the crystal Alura added.

"You have an innate sense of good in you. You proved that with Reign. I wish I could say you got that from me, but your goodness, your hope, that is down to you. You have become so much more than I ever imagined. I am so proud of you. I can only hope that one day I can be the woman you believe I should be." Seeing Kara was about to say something she quickly added. "But first there is something else you should know."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

Guest (1) - As harsh at it may sound I don't think James dying would be bad for the show. As for Kara, she has other issues to deal with before the end. If there is a sequel it would be picked up there.

Guest (2) - Kara seems pretty certain on the lines...just no one else her life agrees.

* * *

"You okay?" Alex asked as she came and sat next to Kara, having seen Alura leave.

"I guess."

"That seemed like an intense conversation with your mom." Alex commented hoping to get Kara to open up.

"That's one way to put it."

"Want to talk about it?" Alex asked.

"Not right now." She replied before looking at Alex. "I just need time to process. But after that I really need a sisters' night."

"You and me both." Alex said drawing her in for a hug. "Whenever you're ready, I'm here."

"I know." Kara said before pulling away and asking. "How's Ruby?"

"All the test results look good and there have been no more sleepwalks."

"And Sam?"

"Stressed but healing. Better now she is with Ruby."

"That's good."

"You know Ruby could do with talking to her hero." Alex said hoping Ruby would be a good distraction for Kara and vice versa.

"That would be you." Kara countered nudging Alex with her shoulder.

"I fade in comparison to Supergirl." Alex shrugged. "It would cheer her up if you talk to her."

"Not sure I can cheer anyone up right now. But I'll try." Kara said standing. "You coming?"

"I'll be there soon, I just need to check on mom first."

-00-

"How's Kara?" Eliza asked when Alex approached.

"In a funk." Alex said.

"And you?"

"In need of a vacation." She paused then apologised. "I'm sorry for ruining your vacation."

"You've not ruined anything."

"You've been locked in a lab for days helping fix my screw up."

"It wasn't your screw up. All your actions did was to allow Ruby's symptoms to manifest earlier. If those rocks hadn't started transmitting it's possible that no one would have figured out what was happening until too late and she would have died."

"That's Kara's level of optimism."

"Not all of us can be as pessimistic as you." Eliza smiled as she pulled Alex in for a hug.

"Well right now it doesn't feel like there is much to be optimistic about." Alex sighed.

"You have just saved Ruby's life." Eliza said. "What is happening to the Kryptonians?"

"They have gone back to Argo City for trial."

"And Alura?"

"Still here, but Kara is being distant."

"Did she say why?"

"Nope. She's kind of shut down. You might want to talk to her."

-00-

"Kara!" Ruby greeted when she entered the room.

"Hey." Kara smiled. "How are you both feeling?"

"So much better now I can do this anytime." Sam said gingerly drawing Ruby into a hug.

"I think she missed you." Kara said to Ruby as she sat down.

"I missed her too." Ruby said happy to stay in her mother's arms. "Thank you for you looking after her."

"I didn't do anything." Kara shrugged as Ruby looked at her. Noticing Ruby staring she asked. "What?"

"I can't believe you are Supergirl." Ruby commented.

"Wait. What? You're who?" Sam asked confused.

"She's Supergirl." Ruby said happily before looking at Kara and saying. "Sorry your secret got out because of me."

"It's fine." Kara smiled. "So how are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess. I mean no more turning into a monster, but no powers either, which sucks."

"Powers aren't always a good thing. I spent years wishing I didn't have them so I could be normal." Kara said oblivious to Sam's confused expression.

"But if you didn't have powers you wouldn't be Supergirl. I wish I had powers so I could be a hero."

"You can still be a hero without powers." Kara said. "Look at Alex."

"Look at me what?" Alex asked entering the room.

"Nothing." Kara said standing. "I'll catch you later." With that she left the room.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked approaching the beds of Ruby and Sam.

"Hungry." Ruby said.

"Okay, you have to stop hanging out with Kara." Alex smiled before looking at Sam who sat frowning.

"You okay?" Alex asked concerned.

"Kara is Supergirl?" Sam asked.

"You're really slow today." Ruby commented. "That came out days ago." She then looked at Alex and asked. "Has Lena forgiven her yet?"

"I don't know." Alex replied. "But they haven't really talked recently."

"Is that why Kara is sad?"

"She has a lot going on at the moment." Alex explained.

"Will she be okay?"

"She'll be fine." Alex assured her. "But you can work on cheering her up during Thanksgiving lunch."

"Does that mean I am getting out of here?" Ruby asked happily.

"I have a few more tests to run, if they come back okay you can both leave, on the condition to come to lunch at Kara's tomorrow."

-00-

As Kara walked through the corridor she almost walked straight into Lena.

"I'm sorry." She said before looking up and seeing who it was. "Lena? Hi. Sorry. I'll go." She said trying to get past Lena.

"You know I convinced myself that you and Supergirl were one in the same. But then you sent James to break into my lab and I thought you couldn't possibly be the same person, because my friend, Kara, would never do that." Lena said.

"I'm sorry." Kara apologised knowing she couldn't justify the betrayal.

"You were the first person I ever truly let in. I didn't want to rely on others because my family has taught me that you will always be let down. But with you it felt different. That why it hurts so much. Why I feel so betrayed. Yet despite that, I can't deny you have saved me countless times. I also know that you risked exposing your identity to the world in order to save me when I had been poisoned." she sighed then added. "Life isn't black and white. It is multiple shades of grey. I know you don't agree and part of me envies you and part of me pities you for having you simplistic view of the world." Lena said. "But if it were truly black or white I would be Lex, betrayed past the point of no return, and you would be Superman, arrogant and righteous. But I'm not and you're not."

"So what now?" Kara asked.

"How do you mean?"

"With us. I could leave CatCo, leave the City."

"There would be a certain irony if I did what Lex couldn't and actually got rid of a Super." Lena said. "But no. I don't want you to leave the City or CatCo. But right now I don't know how to be your friend. And I know that I am not blameless and that I have betrayed you as well. But I need time."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

Guest - Seeing Kara has lied a lot more to Lena than the other way round there is not too much else for her to say, but others will fight her corner.

* * *

"You look like you could use this." Eliza said handing Lena a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." Lena said, although she looked suspiciously at both Eliza and the coffee.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Eliza asked.

"Proving there is no such thing as a free coffee." Lena said waving towards a chair.

"When Kara told me she was friends with you I was sceptical. I thought the worse about you, that you were befriending her to trap her and hurt her. But that thought never once occurred to Kara. Kara sees the good in people. When she first came to Earth she struggled to understand how anyone could have a bad thought. High School, with all the bullying that goes on, was a wake up call. But still she always assumes the best in people. Something none of us deserves. But it is something that has always worried the most. Now I worry because I know how hurt Kara gets when she is let down. But when she first came to live with us I tried to embrace her, make her completely part of the family. But I was so scared that something would happen that would endanger Alex. As embracing as I tried to be, I can't deny that Alex was my priority. So I told Kara she had to lie. To be guarded about who she was. So that Alex would never be put in danger." Eliza said. "And Kara was so scared about losing anyone else she did just that. She hid who she was, what she was, from everyone. Something that I am sure kept Alex safe, but maybe it wasn't the right thing for Kara."

"Kara makes her own decisions. So do I. None of us can really say if they are right or wrong."

"True. All we can really judge someone on, is their intentions." Eliza said. "Your intentions with the rock were good. As are Kara's with Supergirl." She paused and then stood saying. "You are clearly busy so I'll leave you to it." But before she walked away she said, suddenly changing subjects. "I imagine that Thanksgiving was not really celebrated in the Luthor household."

"Celebrated? No. Any occasion to be civil and caring were not encouraged." Lena said her bitterness not fully hiding her sadness.

"So now you spend Thanksgivings working?"

"Pretty much."

"If you want to break that routine you are more than welcome to join us." Eliza said before walking away.

-00-

As Kara sat in the window of her darkened apartment looking out over the city her apartment door unexpectedly opened. Looking round she saw her foster mother.

"Eliza? What are you doing here." She asked.

"I was worried about you."

"I'll be okay. You should be with Alex."

"Alex is sleeping." Eliza replied. "Something you are clearly not able to do."

"I'm fine." Kara said.

"I'm going to make some hot chocolate, why don't you get some blankets." The suggestion said with a tone that Kara knew not to argue with. Silently she went to her bedroom and collected some blankets which she deposited on the couch before walking to the kitchen.

"Do you want me to heat that?" Kara offered.

"Sure, just make sure it doesn't boil." Eliza said backing away form the pan with milk in.

"I'm way better at this than I was." Kara said as she heated the milk with her heat vision.

"Something that I would find comforting if I thought you honed those skills in the kitchen." Eliza said. When Kara looked at her strangely she said. "Okay the thought of you or Alex trying to cook is not comforting, but more comforting that the thought of you out there fighting."

"Ignoring the fact I'm almost indestructible, Alex always has my back." Kara assured her as Eliza added Marshmallows to the cups.

"It's the almost in that sentence that makes me worry." Eliza said handing Kara a cup and following her to the lounge.

As Eliza sat down she waited for Kara to get comfortable and place the blankets round them. She then waited for Kara to speak. When it was obvious she wasn't going to, Eliza asked.

"Want to talk about why you are not sleeping?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?" Eliza probed.

"Does it matter?"

"You were sitting staring out of the window at one in the morning. That suggests it matters." Eliza said. "Is this to do with your mom?"

"I was so happy when I found her...not that I'm not grateful for everything that you have done for me-"

"Kara, she's your mother. Of course you were going to be happy when you saw her." Eliza said. "You can talk about her in front of me. I'm not going to get offended."

When Kara didn't say anything more she asked.

"So what happened to change you from happy into...this?"

"I don't know...maybe it's me. Maybe Kal is the lucky one not remembering, not having expectations. I thought I had come to terms with my parents not being who I thought they were...but I hadn't. But it's not just that, it just feels like we didn't connect like we used that. That we were different, too different."

"Time changes people. Look at Jeremiah." Eliza pointed out. "Your mother thought she has lost you. I can't start to imagine what she went though, but I do know she couldn't have come out of that unchanged. But that doesn't mean that she doesn't love you."

"I know...but it's hard to lose what we had. I guess I'm scared of losing all my good memories."

"Losing some good memories is better than living with regret." Eliza said hugging Kara who silently drew comfort from the embrace before asking.

"Have I done more harm than good?" Kara asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"If Kal and I hadn't been sent here there would have been no Zod, no Fort Rozz, no Non, no Myriad."

"There would have still have been threats to the Earth." Eliza countered. "Threats we wouldn't have been able to stop without you and Clark. You can't take responsibility for decisions made before you were born or decisions you played no part in. All I know for sure is my life is richer from having you in it. And I may be selfish, but that is what's important."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

Guest (1) - Would Kara not arriving just be Earth-1?

Guest (2) - I was assuming she has no clue...although his TV performances must be a give away, so maybe she is really the puppet master.

* * *

"Where is your mother?" Alura asked as Alex drove her to Kara's apartment.

"Probably already at Kara's." Alex shrugged before falling silent.

"Did you talk to Kara yesterday?" Alura eventually asked before clarifying. "After I spoke to her."

"Briefly. She said she didn't want to talk yet." Alex said. Glancing over at Alura she said. "When Kara gets hurt, emotionally, she kinda shuts down. But we always get through to her. And we will this time as well."

"I envy you, well you and Kara. Astra and I were never close." Alura said misinterpreting Alex's tensing as her not wanting to small talk with her. After a moment she said. "Perhaps I shouldn't be here. Maybe Kara would be happier if I left."

"No matter what Kara says, she wants you in her life, she's just scared of getting hurt." Alex said before pulling up outside a building. "We're here." Nodding Alura silently left the car and followed Alex up to Kara's apartment.

As they entered the apartment they saw Eliza and Kara fast asleep on the couch. Not wanting to wake them Alex led Alura out of the apartment and said.

"I'll take you out to breakfast."

Not waiting for a reply Alex jogged down the stairs and got into the car.

"You do not need to chaperone me." Alura said as she climbed into the car. "I am sure you have better things to do."

"It's fine." Alex said pulling away.

"Yet you seem uneasy round me." Alura said.

"No." Alex said. But as Alura kept staring she confessed. "A little."

"You think I will take Kara away?"

"No...well I get that you would want to, but if that is what Kara wanted then that's a good thing."

"Then what have I done?"

"You have done nothing. It's me."

"I don't understand."

"I killed Astra." Alex confessed. "There was a fight, she was standing over J'onn saying she would give him a warriors death. I did what I thought I had to do."

"Does Kara know?" Alura asked.

"Yes and being Kara she forgave me. But seeing you...it brings back memories."

"Understandable." Alura said. "Astra and I were very different. She felt the way to win a battle was through physical action. She was warrior and for what it is worth she would have wanted to die in battle."

"Doesn't make it easier to live with." Alex said.

"I know. After all I condemned her to Fort Rozz, a place infamous for being a fate worse than death."

-00-

"Where have you been?" Eliza asked when Alex and Alura entered Kara's apartment an hour later. "You said you were going to be here by nine."

"I was. But you and Kara were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you." Alex replied.

"Alex has been looking after me since then." Alura added. "Something I am very grateful for."

"That's good." Eliza said before asking Alex. "Where are the vegetables?"

"What vegetables?"

"The ones I left in your fridge that you promised you'd bring."

"Um, still in my fridge? I'll go get them."

"See if you can find your sister while you are at it." Eliza said.

"Isn't she with you?" Alex asked frowning.

"No, she said she had to drop something off at CatCo."

"I'll find her." Alex assured her as she left.

"Are you okay?" Eliza asked as Alura stood awkwardly in the corner. "I ask as you are wearing the identical expression that Kara had on last night."

"I wonder if Kara would have been happier not knowing the truth about me, her father, Krypton."

"She wouldn't." Eliza said. "She just doesn't like change. It takes her time to adjust."

"If it were just change I would be happy. But I and her father let her down."

"No you didn't." Eliza said. "You both did what had to be done."

"I don't believe Kara sees it that way."

"Kara remembers you both through the eyes of a twelve year old. There is no way you can ever match that image. But she will accept you for you you are, with time."

"You sound very sure. I wish I could share your optimism."

"Alex's memories of her father are not entirely accurate of the man he was. As much as I loved Jeremiah, he was not without his faults. None of us are. But in Alex's eyes he was perfect. When he came back into our lives Alex was faced with the stark reality that he wasn't. But even after her beliefs were shaken, her love for him, her belief in him was as strong as ever. As Kara's will be for you, just give her time." Eliza said. "Besides Kara always sees the best in people. No matter how much they let her down. The most important thing that Kara needs to know is that you are her mother and you love her."

-00-

"Where's your sister?" Eliza asked when Alex entered the apartment by herself thirty minutes later.

"I don't know exactly. Off doing Super stuff."

"And you're letting her?" Eliza complained.

"She needed to do something to make her feel better." Alex shrugged.

"She's still unhappy?" Alura asked.

"She doesn't like change." Alex explained. "Sam and Ruby are leaving again. You're leaving. Things are a mess between her and Lena. It's too much change for her. But she'll be okay." Seeing the look Eliza was giving her she took out her phone and sent a text message. "I've told her to come back." Before Eliza could respond there was a knock on the door.

"That was quick." Alura commented.

"Ha, Kara doesn't bother knocking on my door, no way would she knock on hers." Alex said as she went over to the door. As she opened she was embraced.

"Alex!" Ruby said happily as she hugged her.

"Hey kiddo." Alex smiled hugging her back before looking at Sam and asking.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you. This is for you." She said handing over a bottle of wine, wincing as she stretched her stomach. Before Alex could comment she stepped away from the door and revealed Lena waiting in the wings.

"Should I go?" Lena asked.

"No." Alex said. "Kara will be pleased you are here." She said before muttering. "If she ever gets here."

"Is she off doing super stuff?" Ruby asked.

"She is." Alex said. "Or she had better be." She muttered as she sent Kara another message.

"You seem a little stressed, everything okay?" Sam asked frowning.

"It'll be fine if Kara ever gets here." Alex said just as Kara walked through the door.

"About time you showed up." Alex said.

"What? I told you I was at a robbery." Kara shrugged before seeing her friend and asking.

"Lena? What are you doing here?"

"Would you like me to go?"

"No. Of course not. I was just surprised to see you."

"Can we talk?" Lena asked.

"Sure." Kara replied leading Lena outside the apartment. "I am glad you're here." She said as she closed the door.

"Well I was sitting at home, feeling miserable and I did what I tend to do in those situations."

"Have a drink?" Kara guessed.

"No, I'm not Alex." Lena smiled back. "I asked myself what would Kara do? And then I thought well she would come up with all the things she was grateful for in the last year. And the first thing I thought of was your friendship. And then I realised that I had tried to throw it away. So I came here to apologise and -" Before she could finish her sentence Kara had engulfed her in a hug.

"I missed you too. I'm so sorry, for everything."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

Guest (1) - If Supergirl hadn't come to Earth her pod wouldn't have pulled Fort Rozz through either. So presumably no Myriad. The only thing that may have happened is Henshaw would have stayed in control of the DEO and Earth would not be welcoming for aliens. Regarding Ruby, the powers are completely gone. No unlocking of powers is coming her way.

Guest (2) - I was assuming that Winn would return and reclaim his spot as best friend.

* * *

As the group sat around in the lounge sharing stories Alex noticed Alura was not interacting with the rest of the group and looked at her.

"Seeing I have sat through years of being embarrassed by mom recounting stories of me being a kid, while never being allowed to share stories about Kara and kitchen appliances-" Alex started only for Kara to cut in.

"Hey!"

"What? I kept it vague." Alex said looking at Kara. She then turned to Alura and said. "Seeing you are here perhaps you can shed some light on Kara's embarrassing past?"

"What happened on Krypton stays on Krypton." Kara said.

"You didn't." Ruby pointed out.

"Whose side are you on?" Kara asked Ruby.

"Alex's." Ruby said earning a high five from Alex.

Before Alura could recount any stories the front door opened and J'onn entered.

"J'onn! You made it." Alex said as she and Kara went over to hug him.

"Sorry I'm late. The case I have been working on was more complex that I thought it would be. Is everything okay here? I saw you tried calling."

"It's fine now." Alex assured him. "But it's good to see you."

"And you." J'onn smiled.

"Can I get you a drink?" Eliza asked approaching the trio.

"Sure." He said.

"While you do that there's time to hear those stories." Alex said pulling Kara back to the main group.

"Something on your mind?" J'onn asked noticing Eliza was staring at him.

"When I met Alura, I couldn't help but think I had met her somewhere before, but I couldn't place it. Then I remembered Agent Noel Neill."

"Agent Neill?" J'onn asked feigning innocence.

"Don't play dumb." Eliza said. "Right now I don't know if I should thank you or hit you for playing such a cheap trick on her."

"I did what I thought was best." J'onn said.

-00-

"Shouldn't you be at the DEO?" Alex asked when she entered Kara's apartment the next morning.

"I'm banned remember." Kara answered.

"I didn't mean as Kara, I meant as Supergirl."

"Has something happened?" Kara asked.

"No, but your mom is leaving."

"We said goodbye last night." Kara reminded her.

"Okay, well then are you ready to talk?" Alex asked.

"No...but you need to hear this." Kara said.

"That sounds bad."

"It is." Kara said as she started to pace. Finally she said. "My family and the Wizards of Juru are connected. My uncle was one of them."

"As in Clark's father?" Alex asked.

"No, my mom's brother. I didn't even know she had a brother. But he was a Wizard of Juru, only just like Astra he didn't follow the rules. Long story short he found a scarab from the Reach."

"The Reach?" Alex asked lost.

"Really bad aliens who conquer and harvest planets for profit." Kara explained.

"And scarab?"

"Think 'The Mummy'." Kara said. "My uncle, mom's brother, found this scarab and it fused with him and turned him into an armoured monster who attacked the wizards of Juru. Many of them died."

"Do you think that Thul-Kar's torture of you was out of revenge?"

"No, that seems too simple." Kara said wrapping her arms round her body. "I don't remember a lot of what happened, but I do remember testing."

"Testing?" Alex asked eyes wide.

"Yes, kind of. I don't know. I was out of it for a lot of it, but I kind of have this flashes of memory where I see them testing me, well taking samples."

"Why?"

"I don't know….but mom said when she was investigating Del Im-Re, her brother, she found that there was something different about him."

"Different?" Alex asked.

"She's still trying to learn more, most of the records were destroyed with Krypton, but she did find records that implied that there was something unique about him that let him fuse with the scarab...maybe they thought it was genetic and were testing me?"

"Even if that were true, why come to Earth?"

"Well Earth is the big bucket where chunks of Krypton landed. Mom thinks that the reason Thul-Kar came to Earth was to find artifacts."

"And you are just mentioning this now?" Alex asked before noticing how upset Kara still looked. "Sorry, I know all this sucks for you and as big a problem as it is, it can wait until tomorrow. But none of what you just told me has anything to do with you ignoring your mom."

"I'm not."

"I've spoken to her more than you have over the last couple of days."

"You were after blackmail material." Kara reminded her.

"I'm serious Kara, what's going on?"

"It feels like a no win situation." Kara said sadly. "The more I talk with her and the others the more I corrupt the memories I have."

"But by ignoring her you lose her." Alex said.

"Hence no win situation." Kara replied.

"The way I see it is you have two choices. One trust your mom and risk getting hurt or two turn your back on Argo City. If you want my advice, choose the one that you'll regret least." Alex said.

"You're right. Got to go."

-00-

"Kara, is everything okay?" Alura asked as Kara rushed into the portal room.

"It's fine. I just wanted to say goodbye." She said hugging her mother. "I'm sorry I've been distant, I just needed time."

"I understand. I am also angry and disappointed with my parents right now." Alura said.

"I'm not angry at you." Kara said. "I'm just frustrated by all the lies and complexity. But I love you so much."

"I love you too." Alura said squeezing her tightly.

-00-

"Happy the Kryptonian number puzzle is solved?" Alex asked as she passed Haley.

"No, it feels like that portal is a magician's hat." Haley said before commenting. "I spoke to one of them earlier and I got the distinct feeling she did not like me."

"The Kryptonians don't trust you." Alex said.

"But you do?"

"Trust takes time. But I want to believe we are working towards a common goal." Alex said. "Regardless you are my commanding officer."

"I was starting to think you had forgotten."

"No ma'am." Alex said.

"You are an exceptional Agent and highly intuitive, which is why I have given you a certain amount of leeway. But you answer to me. So what is it you have been hiding?"

"When Krypton exploded it wasn't just Superman and Supergirl who came to Earth."

"I know about Fort Rozz." Haley said.

"There was also rock and debris. Some of which is toxic to Kryptonians."

"Kryptonite." Haley said.

"Yes. But it turns out that there are aliens out there far worse than anything we have come across who left artifacts on Krypton. It is possible some of them also made their way to Earth."

"What do they do?"

"That is still unclear. The Kryptonians are trying to figure it out."

"How do we find them?"

"No idea at the moment. But I will figure that out."

"No Director Danvers. We will figure that out." Haley said.

 **-The End?**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed it. I have a few ideas on where to take this, but not much time so I don't know if there will be sequel/continuation.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** As I couldn't leave this alone I am adding a short extension (probably only 5 or so chapters), but that might lead to something longer in the new year.

Melanie01 - Ruby and Sam will be back.

* * *

As Alex lay in bed trying to get over days of little sleep she heard a knock on the door. Hoping that by ignoring it the visitor would go away she just lay there. However, the knocking continued causing Alex to roll out of bed and stumble to the door, picking up her side arm on route. As she peered through the peep hole she saw Lena on the other side. Opening the door she asked.

"Lena? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Lena said.

"Okay." Alex agreed immediately picking you the seriousness of Lena's tone. Moving aside she let Lena in who asked.

"Is Kara here?"

"No. Do you want me to call her?"

"No. It is best if you hear this first." Lena said before taking in what Alex was wearing and said. "Sorry for waking you."

"I assume it is important." Alex said putting the coffee on.

"It is. But it can wait two minutes if you want coffee."

"Right now you are making we want whiskey." Alex pointed out.

"Coffee will be better. You'll need a clear head." Lena said.

"Are Sam and Ruby okay?" Alex asked guessing at the reason for the visit.

"They are fine." Lena said.

"Then what is it?" Alex asked willing the coffee to be ready.

"One of my research teams is focusing on pattern recognition. There is a contract with the government to scan every picture online to identify threats to the US. Before we can hand it over we had to test it. For one of those tests we searched for Supergirl."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"She is easily recognisable and there are images of her from all over the world, including some low quality ones. She is a good demonstration. I also hid a deliberate bug in the system so it wouldn't accidentally reveal Kara is Supergirl...I wanted to make sure that worked before handing it over." Lena explained.

"Please tell me you have not just revealed Kara's identity to the world?" Alex asked.

"No, that bug is working perfectly." Lena assured her.

"Then why are you here?"

"The results returned images which were time and location stamped. It started getting images of Supergirl being in two places at once."

"Location and time stamps are notoriously inaccurate." Alex reminded her as she poured the coffee into a mug.

"True. So the ones which could not be verified were stripped out. But that left twenty nine different occasions where Supergirl was in two places at the same time. On all those occasions though there was one discrepancy."

"Which was?" Alex asked causing Lena to pull out several photos, each showing Supergirl, but instead of being in red and blue she was dressed in black.

"You think this isn't Kara?"

"I'm positive it is not Kara. What if I'm right and the Harun-El did split her into two and this is her evil doppelganger?"

"Dressing in black doesn't make someone bad." Alex reminded her as she looked through the photos.

"How about working with a foreign military?"

"Un-Supergirl like, but not necessarily bad." Alex commented as she took in the location information and the uniforms. "You think she is working with the Russians?"

"Alex? What are you doing up? I thought you were having a lie in." Supergirl asked flying in through the window carrying a box of pastries. "Lena? Why are you here? What are those?" She asked picking up the photos. "Wait, is that me? It looks like me, but it's not me. They're not my colours. Are they Russian? What's going on?"

"You should sit down." Alex said knowing they couldn't hide it from Kara any longer.

"That sounds bad."

"Sit." Alex repeated directing Kara to the couch.

"What's wrong? You're scaring me." Kara said.

"Do you remember how the Harun-El worked with Reign?" Lena asked.

"It split Sam and Reign into two entities. One good, one bad." Kara said.

"Yeah, except it does that to all Kryptonians who interact with it." Alex said.

"No it doesn't. I mean I touched it and there is only one of me….isn't there?"

"We think there may be another version. A bad version." Lena said.

"In Russia." Alex added.

"You both knew about this and you didn't tell me?" Kara asked angrily.

"We didn't know for sure and you had enough to worry about." Alex said as Kara stood.

"Where are you going?"

"To clear my head." Kara said before flying out of the apartment.

"That went well." Lena said dryly.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** Thank you for the comments.

Guest (1) - They did have their suspicions for awhile. But Kara will keep hiding things also.

Guest (2) - The Harun-El is only dangerous to Kryptonians when mixed with the Earth's atmosphere so shouldn't harm Argo City.

Guest (3) - I have not read or Googled Red Son Superman and regardless of what they do on the show I am not specifically trying to tie it in to that Superman plot.

Guest (4) - Although 'evil Kara' in this will have some traits similar to Red-K Kara, her darkness will run much deeper and will be drawn on everything (definitely not limited to last season). Currently I have no plans to use the rock to show auras. And yes this is a brief addition which may set up something longer following a hiatus

* * *

"Where have you been?" Alex asked when Kara finally flew into her apartment.

"So now you want to share?" Kara asked bitterly.

"Kara, we didn't know for sure and you were dealing with the wizards of Juru." Alex said calmly. "I was trying to protect you."

"After everything I went through with finding stuff out about my parents you really think hiding things from me is the way to go?"

"I really was trying to protect you." Alex said. "We didn't even know if it had happened. If it hadn't I didn't want to upset you or worry you." She then paused and said. "But I'm sorry. I should have told you." She then picked a bag off the table and said. "I brought a peace offering."

As Kara looked in the bag Alex added. "There's also ice cream in the freezer…..so am I forgiven?"

"I guess." Kara agreed as she ate a potsticker.

"So where have you been?"

"Metropolis."

"Why?"

"If there is an evil me, I might need Kal's help to stop her."

"And?"

"He's a call away." Kara shrugged not wanting to talk about her conversation with him. "So what now?"

"Sisters' night?" Alex asked.

"I meant with evil me?"

"First step, I have to tell Haley." Alex said. "And I imagine she'll want to start stockpiling weapons that can stop her."

"Which means weapons that can stop me?" Kara guessed.

"I'll do what I can, but it will be hard to over ride her. And now we have proof there is another you I can't hide this."

"I know. Doesn't mean it doesn't scare me though."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Alex assured her.

-00-

"Let me get this straight, Supergirl accidentally split herself in two and now we believe the Russians have the evil version?" Haley asked after she had heard Alex's explanation.

"Yes Ma'am."

"And this other version will be just like Supergirl, only evil?"

"I believe so."

"Supergirl, as in the most powerful being on the planet? The girl of steel who beat Superman in a fist fight not so long ago?" Haley asked.

"Yes." Alex confirmed.

"Do we have any idea what they plan to do with her?"

"All we have right now are a few grainy photos." Alex said before asking. "What do you want to do?"

"If this other version of Supergirl is in fact a Russian citizen and a member of the Russian military there is little we can do." Haley said. "But that decision needs to be made by POTUS. I'll schedule a meeting. It might be best if you didn't attend. Instead verify that what you have told me."

"Yes Ma'am." Alex said leaving.

"Agent Danvers, you may also share good news with me." Haley said dryly as Alex left the office.

-00-

"Lena? What are you doing here?" Kara asked that evening as she found her friend on her doorstep.

"I wanted to talk. But I wasn't sure you'd want to."

"We need to work on our communication." Kara said. "And we need to stop keeping secrets."

"It's hard to break the habit of a lifetime." Lena said causing Kara to frown and ask.

"What lifelong secrets do you have?"

"That is a conversation for another day." Lena said.

"Okay, so what did you want to talk about?"

"If we are going to stop this other version of you we need a plan and options."

"By options you mean weapons?" Kara guessed.

"I will always be grateful for you coming to my rescue. But I don't want to rely on you….not because I don't trust you, but because I want to be self sufficient. In the same way Alex can defend herself I want to defend myself. But to do that I will use all the resources that I have at my disposal and I will do whatever it takes. And I know you that you won't always agree with my methods-"

"Do you think I agree with everything the DEO does? They kept Kryptonite, they used it on me and to torture my aunt. They believe killing is an acceptable solution. But despite our differences I work with them because we are stronger together. But that only works if there is trust. You making weapons that can hurt me, scares me. Not because of what you may do, but what others may do. But without those weapons we may not be able to stop the evil version of me." Kara said as her apartment door opened again.

"Okay I have the pizza-" Alex started until she saw Lena. "Sorry, am I interrupting?"

"No, it's fine." Kara said taking the box off Alex.

"Everything okay?" Alex asked looking from Lena to Kara.

"It's fine. Does the pizza mean it went badly with Haley?" Kara asked.

"Bad enough that I wasn't invited to break the news to the President." Alex said as there was a knock on the door.

"It's Sam and Ruby." Kara said looking through the door.

"Hey." Alex smiled opening the door immediately finding herself being hugged by Ruby.

"Is everything okay?" Alex asked Sam.

"It's fine." Sam smiled. "I have been put in charge of a merger and that requires me to be in National City for a while….so here we are. Sorry for just dropping by, but Ruby wanted to see you."

"I tracked your phone like you showed me." Ruby said proudly.

"You taught her how to stalk?" Kara asked Alex.

"Wow, you sounded like mom there." Alex complained before looking at Sam and asking. "So how long are you in the City for?"

"Don't know yet. It could be awhile." She then asked. "Are we interrupting something?"

"No." Lena, Alex and Kara said.

"Wow, you three sound guilty." Ruby pointed out.

"Do you want us to go?" Sam offered.

"Absolutely not." Kara said. "We were just talking about work and I'm happy not to."

"Seriously, stay." Alex said. Not needing a second invitation Ruby headed straight for the couch.

"You sure everything is okay?" Alex asked Sam.

"It's fine. Really. I am just here for work."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Thank you for the comments.

Guest (1) - From Haley's point of view the other Supergirl offers a huge opportunity...

Guest (2) - That's not going to be their primary concern. I'm aiming for something less insular.

Guest (3) - I doubt Superman would be much use by himself, however teaming up with Kara and co, would lead to a reasonable team. I'm not sure how much they worry about continuity errors.

* * *

"Any more intel on the other Supergirl?" Haley as as she entered the control room the next day.

"Agent Dox is searching through the web and dark web for more information, including trying to identify the military personnel she was with in the photos." Alex said before asking. "Any more clarification on what we can do if we locate her?"

"At the moment report but do not engage." Haley said. "However, we are to prepare to fight. We are to assume that this other Supergirl will be a hostile combatant and be ready to do whatever is necessary to stop her. I assume that will not be a problem?"

"No Ma'am. But we need to come up with a way to make sure we don't accidentally kill our Supergirl." Alex replied.

"I agree, I do not want a friendly fire incident. Any ideas on that?" Haley questioned.

"Not without knowing more about the plans of the other Supergirl." Alex said.

"The President wants us to figure that out as well, so lets hope all the orders converge into a sensible plan. I understand that J'onn J'onzz ordered that all the Kryptonite be handed over to Superman?" Haley said.

"Yes. It was the only way to get Superman to work with us."

"So Superman held the DEO to ransom?" Haley asked, clearly disapproving. "Yet Supergirl worked here for over a year and made no such demands?"

"Supergirl trusts us. Superman doesn't." Alex said.

"And would Supergirl still trust us if we had Kryptonite or other weapons that could harm Kryptonians?" Haley asked.

"That depends on your intentions." Alex said.

"I see. But Supergirl clearly trusts you." Haley said. "So I need you to make sure she stays onside."

"There is something that can help with that." Alex said seeing an opening.

"I am all ears."

"We need to bring in help." Alex said.

"Are you about to open this facility up to civilians again?" Haley asked.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Lena Luthor."

"Lena Luthor?" Haley asked not even bothering to hide her surprise. "Your plan is to invite a Luthor into the DEO to create weapons that could kill Kryptonians in order to win Supergirl's trust?"

"Lena is not like Lex or Lilian. But she is a genius who knows a lot about stopping Kryptonians."

"Of that I have no doubt." Haley said. "But how will this help gain Supergirl's trust?"

"Supergirl trusts her. She trusts that she will protect the technology and stop it falling into the wrong hands."

"I am not going to pretend to understand your logic. However, I agree that Lena Luthor will be a valuable asset. By all means have her come in."

"Thank you."

"Director Danvers, in the interest of an open working relationship you should know Ms Luthor is not the only one with toys to bring to the party."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, knowing she would not like the answer.

"As you are no doubt aware before Lilian Luthor turned Cadmus into a terrorist organisation it was a government lab whose purpose was to protect the Earth using whatever means necessary. They also created prototype weapons that could be used against Superman. Some of which you came across when Lilian Luthor brought Cadmus to the world's attention. Since then General Lane has been leading a team purposed with improving the technology."

"Of course he has." Alex said bitterly.

-00-

"How did it go?" Kara asked.

"Haley approved Lena coming in and working with us." Alex said.

"Yet you don't look happy. Why don't you look happy?" Kara questioned.

"She revealed that the army already has a pretty decent arsenal of anti-Kryptonian weapons. Weapons developed by Cadmus and perfected by Lane."

"So they have never trusted me?" Kara asked.

"They have always feared you." Alex said. "But that's not why they had they did it. Non nearly wiped out humanity."

"But I stopped him." Kara pointed out.

"And nearly died in the process." Alex countered. "If you had died do you think Reign would have been stopped?"

"They don't just fear you for what you may do." Lena said. "They fear becoming reliant on you. Alex is right, without you the World killers would have won. We have to be able to protect ourselves. But that doesn't mean you have to fear what they are doing?"

"Lane is not afraid to use Kryptonite, of course I need to fear what he is doing." Kara countered.

"What I meant was, every weapon has a countermeasure. Like the anti-Kryptonite shield Winn made you." Lena said before asking Alex. "Seeing I will be working with the DEO, will I get to see these weapons?" Lena asked.

"I guess."

"So we can try to come up with a mitigation for Kara?" Lena suggested as her phone buzzed. "Sorry, I have to go."

"Do you need help?"

"Have you abandoned your no kill policy?" Lena asked.

"No." Kara said looking alarmed.

"Then no, I will deal the a difficult board member myself. See you tomorrow." With that Lena left.

"She was joking." Alex said. "She is not going to kill a board member."

"I know."

"Yet you crinkle." Alex pointed out.

"Do you think Sam is okay?" Kara asked.

"You think she isn't? I mean showing up was strange, but she said she was okay." Alex said.

"I know...it's just that she seemed to be acting weird round me." Kara said.

"Weird how?" Alex asked.

"I don't know exactly, just weird. Awkward almost."

"She seemed fine round me." Alex said. "I can talk to her if you want?"

"It's fine. Maybe it's just in my head."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** Thank you for the comments.

Alliedstasis - What I was trying but failing to aim for with Lena was her being upset with how Supergirl had treated her (they spying) rather than the lie itself. If it weren't for that I don't see why Lena would be upset (especially as she has plenty of secrets of her own).

Guest - I hope the don't merge. If they do and if Batman is not MIA on Earth 38 it will be interesting to see how the fudge it.

* * *

"Ms Luthor, welcome to the DEO. Thank you for your assistance." Haley greeted.

"My pleasure. I want to keep the Earth safe just as much as you."

"More importantly, you are willing to do whatever it takes." Haley said. "I am sure between us we can find a solution that will work."

"Whilst you optimism is refreshing I believe to win we may have to worry about more than just weapons."

"Why's that?" Haley asked.

"There is something you may not have considered." Lena said.

"What's that Ms Luthor?" Haley asked.

"We are making a lot of assumptions based on very few images. The uniformed Russians she is with could be the equivalent of Cadmus. In which case they are not only weaponising her, they are probably also using her to find ways to kill Supergirl and Superman. Even if we come up with an almost perfect weapon I still believe we will need Supergirl, so I think we should be trying to protect her as well as designing weapons to kill the other Supergirl."

"Do what you need to do to protect this country." Haley instructed. "But ensure that you keep me briefed."

-00-

"Hey." Sam greeted as Alex let her into her apartment.

"Hi, where's Ruby?"

"Ditched us for a soccer game." Sam explained. "Where's Kara?"

"She needs some time alone." Alex siad.

"Uh huh, so are one of you going to tell me what's going on?" Sam asked.

"How do you mean?"

"I can tell you are hiding something."

"It's just work stuff." Alex said.

"If your job wasn't to stop the end of the world I'd let it go, but your job is to save the world so when you have work issues I worry." Sam pointed out.

"Technically my job isn't to save the world." Alex said. "There's just a lot going on right now."

"So is this a help or hindrance?" Sam asked taking a few bottles of alcohol out of her bag.

"Definitely a help." Alex and Lena agreed.

"So is everything okay?" Alex asked as the trio sat down.

"That sounded like a loaded question." Sam pointed out before straightening and saying. "Wait. Do you know something? Is that why you are both looking tense and Kara isn't here? Is it Ruby?"

"Ruby's fine." Alex assured her.

"Me?" Sam guessed.

"That's what I'm asking about." Alex said.

"Did my test results show something?" Sam asked.

"No. They are all fine." Alex assured her.

"Then why are you asking if everything is okay?"

"Kara thought you were acting weird." Alex said.

"Weird how?" Lena asked.

"Awkward." Alex said causing Sam to sigh.

"You were acting strange? Why? What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"She's Supergirl." Sam said.

"Yeah."

"I nearly killed her."

"That was Reign not you." Lena said.

"It was my body, I still have flashbacks. How can she want to be in the same room as me? How can you want to be in the same room as me?"

"What happened was not your fault. Kara doesn't blame you." Lena argued.

"If it makes you feel better I nearly killed her once." Alex said.

"You?" Lena asked doubtfully.

"During Myriad Non made me put in this Kryptonite powered suit and attack her. Obviously she didn't want to fight back so it was a pretty easy win."

"Yet she is still alive." Lena pointed out.

"Yeah, well J'onn turned up and brought my mom who talked me out of it." Alex half explained. "The point is Kara forgave me."

"And you? Did you forgive yourself?" Sam asked.

"Eventually." Alex said. "But you should talk to her."

"You're right. I need to apologise."

"That's not what I meant and if that is your plan don't expect Kara to make it easy." Alex said.

-00-

"And I thought my family had issues with Team Krypton." Lena said looking at some of the weapon designs Haley had passed on.

"It kinda makes you wonder what he'll do when if realises how close his family is to them." Alex replied looking through the plans, feeling her anger towards Lane rise.

"This goes far beyond just protecting the Earth. The designer clearly wanted to cause pain and make a statement." Lena said. "This amount of hatred is close to Lex's level. So you know who was involved in the designing?"

"No. I can try to find out." Alex said scrolling through another design. "Maybe we should let evil Supergirl have some time alone with Lane before we stop her."

"I'm not sure Kara would agree." Lena said.

"Probably not." Alex agrees. "But he deserves it."

"Do you know what is missing in all these designs?" Lena asked.

"What?"

"Stock. We have no idea if these are failed prototypes or fully made."

"But we can figure that out, most contain rare materials. If we figure out how many of the materials they have stockpiled we can figure out how many they have made or intend on making."

"That's a tedious task." Lena reminded her.

"Fortunately Brainy can complete it quickly." Alex pointed out. "We may be able to figure out where they are being stockpiled too."

"You planning to steal them?"

"No. I just want to make sure there are no surprises." Alex said.

"Do you know what worries me?" Lena asked.

"What they're not sharing with us?" Alex guessed.

"Yes. I don't for a minute believe they have handed everything over. And if this is what they are prepared to share I'm worried about what they are not sharing."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

Guest (1) - There are still many secrets out there.

Guest (2) - My big issue would be if there was a threat that big they would do better pulling all the good guys from all the worlds together (temporarily) to solve the problem. At the very least you would have more canon fodder and best case you draw on a range of complimentary skills sets to solve the problem. On top of that you have various different time travellers in different dimensions who could join in as well. Then you have the issue of quantum physics ...

* * *

"Sam? What are you doing here? Alex isn't here." Kara greeted.

"I know. She's looking after Ruby. Should I feel guilty about all the free sitting I get from her?"

"No she loves it." Kara assured her. "But if you aren't looking for Alex, why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Me? Okay, come in." Kara offered. "What's up?"

"I wanted to apologise."

"For what?"

"Acting a little weird round you."

"So I didn't imagine it?" Kara asked.

"No."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it was me. The truth is I still have flashbacks to my time as Reign." Sam said. "Including some of the fights I had with you, well Supergirl you."

"No wonder you can't stand being around me. I mean reliving us fighting must be really hard." Kara said.

"No...well yes, but that's not what I meant." Sam said.

"I'm so sorry, I should have realised how hard it was on you to be around me." Kara went on. "Fighting you wasn't personal, I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Kara." Sam tried but as Kara kept talking Sam used her mom voice and more forcibly said. "Kara!"

"Yes." Kara said looking guilty.

"I'm trying, albeit badly, to apologise to you for what I did to you as Reign."

"That wasn't you." Kara said.

"Yes it was and I really am sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for."

"Alex was right you are not making this easy." Sam complained.

"There's nothing to apologise for." Kara said. "Reign wasn't you. And Reign is gone."

"If I said it would make me fee better would you let me apologise?" Sam tried.

"Um sure." Kara said not understanding why Sam was apologising.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you."

-00-

As Supergirl, Brainy, Lena and Alex sat in the briefing room waiting for Haley to join them Alex commented.

"It's unlike her to be late."

"Maybe she's been fired?" Kara suggested optimistically. "Or not." She added as she heard the Colonel approach.

"Sorry I'm late, I had some last minute logistics to attend to." Haley said taking a seat.

"Are you going somewhere?" Kara asked.

"Not any more. But I'll get to that later. Where are we with the Supergirl investigation?"

"Brainy." Alex prompted.

"I have managed to…." He started only to trail off.

"Agent Dox are you having problems?" Haley asked.

"May I speak with Director Danvers for a moment? Actually I believe Ms Luthor would be better placed to answer this question."

"By all means, interrupt the briefing for a little chit chat." Haley said sarcastically.

"Thank you." Brainy said leaving the room, grabbing Lena's hand as he did so and pulling her from the room.

"He doesn't get sarcasm." Alex explained.

"I'll add that to the list." Haley said dryly. "Any idea what his current issue is?"

"I haven't got a clue." Alex said as she watched the exchange on the other side of the window.

"But you could listen in?" Haley asked Supergirl.

"You want me to eavesdrop on my friends?" Supergirl asked looking horrified.

"You can pretend to be as self righteous as your cousin, but I don't believe for a second that you don't use your powers for things you shouldn't." Haley countered as Lena and Brainy entered.

"Are you ready now?" Haley asked.

"Indeed, I was just seeking legal advice." Brainy replied.

"Another string to your bow?" Haley asked Lena.

"Not exactly, Brainy just assumed I had more experience with legal matters than anyone else here." Lena said.

"Why do you need legal advice?" Supergirl asked Brainy.

"I was asked to find information on the other Supergirl by any means…..which I took to mean by any means. But as I was about to brief I wasn't sure if you had meant by any legal means. After all we have had communication difficulties." He said looking at Alex. "And although I believe we are past those, your facial expressions sometimes imply we're not."

"Only sometimes?" Haley asked before Alex had a chance. The Colonel then sat forward and said. "To avoid any complications why not tell us what you found, but leave out how you found it."

"Ah, plausible deniability." Brainy said turning to Lena and commenting. "Just as you predicted."

"Brainy, what have you found?" Supergirl asked.

"Right, well I believe that the other Supergirl has been working with the Russians out of choice."

"Any more information to go with that?" Alex asked.

"In images I have not seen." He said giving a large wink. "She is moving unrestrained. She seems to willingly be going where she is told. Her main base seems to be in Irkutsk, which is where most of the images have come from."

"Director Danvers, you speak Russian don't you?" Haley asked.

"Yes."

"Then it looks like you are going to Russia. It just so happens there is a security conference on Earth protection happening in Irkutsk, I was going to attend, but I think you would be better placed. You can use the event as cover for finding out what they are up to."

"Isn't that what the CIA is for?" Supergirl asked.

"Yes, however, Director Danvers knows more about you than anyone else, so is best placed to understand what is happening." Haley said before turning back to Alex. "You need to keep a low profile, but you can take two others."

"I'll go." Supergirl chipped in.

"Two others who don't include Supergirl." Haley said.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

Guest (1) - Kara won't be going, but Alex will have back up. I'm not going to lie, I didn't follow any of your third point (my lack of watching Arrow and reading the comics is adding up).

Guest (2) - Seeing there are continuity errors in each show with any merging complications I think it is an impossible task. But full credit to them if they pull it off.

* * *

"I don't like this." Kara said for the thirtieth time as she threw away the smouldering remains of a failed cooking attempt.

"You may have mentioned that a few times." Alex said dryly. "And I think the pie got the message loud and clear."

"I'm serious Alex, anything could happen to you." Kara said.

"Which is why I am taking Brainy and Vasquez." Alex pointed.

"Doesn't it seem a little convenient that the security conference is happening in Irkutsk and that is where the other me has been seen?"

"A little." Alex conceded. "It might mean there is a plan to unveil her, in which case that is exactly where I need to be."

"And where I should be." Kara argued.

"No. You need to stay away. I mean what happens if you go and they kidnap you and replace you with her."

"Couldn't they do that here as well?" Kara asked.

"Yes, but it would be easier over there and we are working on a way to figure out the real you." Alex said as the door opened and Sam and Ruby entered.

"Hey guys." Alex smiled.

"Alex!" Ruby smiled happily. "Will you come to my game tomorrow?"

"Sorry I can't. I have to go away for work." Alex said.

"For how long?" Ruby asked disappointed.

"A couple of weeks." Alex explained.

"That sucks. Are you going too?" Ruby asked Kara.

"No." Kara said miserably.

"Which means I need you to keep an eye on her." Alex said to Ruby. "And make sure she doesn't burn the place down."

"You were the last one of us who actually set fire to a kitchen." Kara countered.

"Only because you use your freeze breath to stop a fire forming." Alex pointed out.

"Hence I'm safer." Kara smiled.

"Tell that to the pie or rather the ashes." Alex countered. "Besides reducing food to char still means you can't actually feed yourself."

"That's why there is takeout." Kara argued. "Which I will now pick up."

"You want to go to?" Sam asked Ruby.

"Can I?" The kid asked Kara.

"Um sure. Let's go." Kara replied grabbing her purse.

"So Kara didn't seem happy you are going." Sam said once Ruby and Kara had left.

"You picked up on that, after she hid it so well?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"So why isn't she happy?" Sam asked.

"She thinks it isn't safe."

"And is it?" Sam probed, getting concerned.

"Probably not, but what is?" Alex asked.

"That's not a very reassuring answer, I can see why Kara is upset." Sam commented.

"I'll be okay." Alex said. Seeing Sam's frown she said. "Seriously, I'll have back up. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I am any other time I go on a DEO mission." Alex said but as Sam continued to frown she tried. "Kara is overly protective. You don't need to be."

"I can't help it." Sam said. "I care about you….Besides I couldn't afford a new babysitter if something happened to you."

"Nothing will happen to me." Alex said. "I'll be back in no time."

-00-

"I have to go." Alex said as Kara hugged her once more. "The journey is already going to take three days and that's assuming I make my first flight."

"I'm sorry, I'm just going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Alex said. "But the sooner I go, the sooner I'll be back."

"Last time you went on one of these trips you almost died."

"But I didn't because you caught the plane." Alex said. "And I know if I need you, you will come for me."

"Always." Kara said.

"So please don't worry." Alex said extracting herself from the hug. "But I really have to go. I love you and I will be back soon."

"Please be careful." Kara said hugging her once more.

"I will."

"Love you." Kara said before finally releasing Alex.

-00-

"Shouldn't you be at the airport?" Lena asked when she bumped into Alex at the door of Kara's building.

"Yes, Kara was reluctant to let me go."

"Don't worry, I have brought comfort food. I'll make sure she is okay."

"Thanks. And Lena, while I'm Russia, please make sure Haley and Lane don't do anything to endanger Kara."

"Of course." Lena said. "Have a good flight." She added before heading off upstairs to see Kara.

As she entered the apartment she saw Kara sitting in the window.

"I'm pretty sure Alex can take care of herself." Lena reminded Kara.

"I know, but I still worry." Kara said as she stood up and paced. After awhile she asked. "Do you think the other me has my memories?"

"I don't know. I'm afraid I don't know enough about the process." Lena apologised.

"But it is possible?" Kara asked.

"I guess."

"Then Alex is in danger. I mean she'll know who Alex is, she could have told the Russians who will know who Alex is and kidnap her or worse."

"Before you let your imagination run wild, remember Brainy and Vasquez are with her." Lena said. "Also didn't you secretly send a subtly disguised Martian to keep an eye on her?"

"How did you know that?" Kara asked.

"I saw you buying up the city's supply of Chocos. Something I have seen J'onn eat in the early hours."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

Alexfan - That meeting will happen in a couple of chapters time.

Guest (1) - They do seem to be setting up Oliver's death - I wonder if there will be another season. Identity Crisis seems like a better name.

* * *

"Problem?" Vasquez asked when she turned up at Alex's room where she had been summoned.

"No. But seeing it is a group tour of the town I thought we could go as a group." Alex said allowing Vasquez into the room where Brainy was already waiting.

"We're still going? Even though there is a blizzard outside." Vasquez asked.

"You don't like the snow?" Alex asked.

"Not when I am buried in it." Vasquez replied as there was another knock on the door and a call of.

"Obsluzhivaniye nomerov."

"I thought we were going out, why'd you order room service?" Vasquez asked.

Ignoring the question Alex opened the door and let in the man who wheeled a trolley into the room. As he reached the middle of the room Alex nodded to Brainy who touched a plug socket. A moment later he said.

"This room is now shielded. Any listening devices or cameras will suffer terrible interference."

"Good." Alex said nodding to the new comer who changed into Hank Henshaw's body.

"Sir." Vasquez said.

"Good to see you Vasquez." J'onn nodded.

"He's not really here." Brainy said.

"I can see that." Vasquez said. "What's going on?"

"We think we know where the other Supergirl is so we are going to slip away during the tour and have a look." Alex explained.

"We?" Vasquez asked.

"Brainy and I."

"If you are caught there may be no way of getting you out." J'onn pointed out. "You should let me go instead."

"If Lena is right and that is the Russian version of Cadmus, no way am I letting you go." Alex pointed out.

"Does that make me expendable?" Brainy asked.

"He has a point." Vasquez said. "I mean if the get their hand on him they could learn a lot."

"You assured me you could get out without me." Alex reminded Brainy.

"So your plan if caught is to get Brainy to escape and go for help?" J'onn asked not liking the plan.

"If it comes to that, yes."

"This is not a good idea." J'onn said.

"More selfishly it you go MIA I will have to answer to both Haley and your sister." Vasquez said.

"I am not going MIA. I am just going to disappear for three hours, four tops. Besides I have Brainy and he has his magic ring, that will be enough to get out of most situations."

"The ring is not magic." Brainy said. "And it is not all powerful. And most does not cover all."

"It's powerful enough." Alex said before looking at Vasquez and J'onn. "What I need you two to do is cover for us and buy us time. That means you will need to spend time pretending to be us."

"Are you sure you aren't doing this just to get out of your keynote speech tonight?" J'onn asked.

"As if. Besides I should be back in plenty of time." Alex said. "But if not I'm sure you'll do a great job as me." She then checked her bag one more time and asked. "Every one ready?"

"Anyone else got a bad feeling about this?" Vasquez asked.

-00-

"Supergirl, come in." Haley said.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I have a few questions that I need you to answer."

"Sure."

"Do you consider yourself and American citizen?"

"I do."

"Do you believe that you act as an ambassador for the USA?"

"I guess."

"Let me rephrase, do you believe your heroic acts reflect well on America?"

"Yes."

"And conversely any aggressive acts, any bad acts, would not only reflect badly on aliens, but also America?"

"Are you accusing me of something?" Supergirl asked.

"Not at all. I just want to make sure we are on the same page so that you do not fly out of here and start a nuclear war."

"A nuclear war?" Supergirl questioned confused.

"I am about to tell you something, but I need you not to react. I need you to fight your natural instincts and remain calm and follow orders."

"Has something happened to Alex?" Supergirl asked.

"Director Danvers failed to check in this morning. We can not reach her, Agent Dox or agent Vasquez. However, there is a large storm over Irkutsk, which has taken out power and comms." Haley said.

"What else aren't you telling me?" Supergirl asked.

"We tried to locate their trackers. Currently only Agent Vasquez's tracker is working. However, she appears to be in the conference hotel and moving round."

"And you don't want me to get them out?" Supergirl asked.

"I don't want you to spark a war, especially as we don't know if Director Danvers is in trouble. I have been here long enough to know you rarely follow orders, so I am asking you not to do anything rash, at least until we know more."

"What if they are in trouble?"

"She will find a way to contact us. It is just as likely to be the storm. If it isn't she likely has a lead and if we go in it will place her in danger."

"Twelve hours." Supergirl said. "I won't do anything for twelve hours unless you tell me to."

"Thank you."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

Alexfan - It will be a short wait...most of those questions should be answered in this chapter.

Guest - No one has faith in Kara's ability to do as she's told! But no Kara will not be going to Russia.

* * *

"Do you think they knew we were coming?" Alex asked as they walked through another corridor in what looked like an abandoned underground city.

"I don't know." Brainy said as he walked into a room.

"If you say promising I will shoot you." Alex warned.

"But there is a computer. That is promising." He argued.

"There has been a computer in every room we have been in." Alex pointed out as Brainy interfaced with a computer system. "Ahhh, this is what we've been looking for."

"You say that every time."

"This time I am almost certain."

"Finally, it feels like we've been here for days."

"No, just eighteen hours." Brainy corrected.

"Eighteen hours?" Alex asked surprised.

"Technically eighteen hours and six minutes. It is a larger base than anticipated."

"I guess I missed my keynote speech after all. I just hope they haven't done anything stupid." Alex said. "How long do you need?"

"This uses quantum based encryption. I didn't know they had this at this time. Intriguing." Brainy replied.

"How long?" Alex repeated.

"Ten minutes."

"I'm going to continue looking round. Stay out of trouble." Alex said leaving the room and continuing down the soulless corridor. After a few minutes of walking Alex felt a presence.

"Pree-vyet Alex." A familiar voice said from behind.

"Ty znayesh' kto ya?" Alex replied as she turned to face the mirror image of her sister.

"Of course. I have all of her memories. Including every wrong you ever did to her. The accusations that she was responsible for your father's death, the murder of Aunt Astra, how you ditched her for Maggie. I know it all."

"What do you want?" Alex asked.

"Really Alex? You think I'm going to stand here and bare my soul to you because you brainwashed me into thinking I was your sister?"

"Kara Danvers is my sister." Alex said.

"Only I'm not. I never was."

"You are not Kara Danvers." Alex pointed out.

"Aren't I? Don't tell me you've not figured it out?"

"Figured what out?"

"I'm not a new version of Kara Zor-El that magically came into existence from no where. I am as much Kara Zor-El as the Kara that lives with you in National City. What happened that day split us from one into two. Didn't you notice a change in her behaviour or are still so self absorbed in your own life to care about her? If she weren't so pathetic, so needing of attention I'd almost feel sorry for her. But as it I don't. Even if I did as my comrades asked and killed you right now I still wouldn't feel sorry for her. Oh, don't worry, I don't intend on killing you today...you are still too important to me."

"Important?"

"Yes, I want something from you."

"What?"

"You are the ultimate weapon."

"I don't understand."

"I know. Which is another reason you can't beat me."

"I wouldn't be so sure. You aren't immortal." Alex argued.

"That is true. But that has nothing to do with your inability to stop me. You claim to love your sister. If that is true you can't kill me as that would be killing part of your sister. Killing Aunt Astra you got away with. Killing part of your sister though? No one can approve of that. Plus we both know the annoying Disney version of me wouldn't approve. Face it I hold all the cards. There is nothing you can do."

"We will stop you."

"No you won't. But if I were you I would get back to the conference before people notice you are missing. I'd hate for something to happen to you, before I want it to."

"You're letting me go?"

"You mean nothing to me. Plus there is nothing you can do to me. Besides I think I want you to witness the fall of Supergirl."

"You won't beat Supergirl." Alex said.

"She is weak, she can not win. All I need to do is take those she loves from her. Maybe I'll kill you first, maybe Eliza or maybe dear old dad...I'll know when the time is right. The point is she is so fragile. Her love of you makes her vulnerable. Her love of you will make her bow before me and beg. What greater symbolism is there than that? Like with everything in your life, you can't win." She said before walking away.

-00-

"I got the SOS. What's going on?" Sam asked as she entered Kara's apartment.

"Alex is missing." Lena said as Kara paced the apartment.

"It's my fault, I should have gone with her.."

"You couldn't. You could have been recognised...or you could have triggered a war." Lena reminded her.

"That would be better than Alex being in danger." Kara said. "How could I let this happen?"

"Alex chose to go." Lena reminded her. "And you sent J'onn along as back up."

"Well that didn't do much good did it? I'm going."

"You promised Alex you wouldn't." Lena reminded her. "You said unless there was a clear signal or no contact for 2 days you wouldn't do anything."

"I know. I shouldn't have said that."

"If Alex has infiltrated something and you go in you could be risking her life." Lena went on.

"I know that."

"Alex will be okay." Sam said.

"You don't know that." Kara snapped.

"Alex is one of the strongest people I know." Sam said. "If she isn't okay, she'll find a way to be okay."

"I'm scared." Kara confessed.

"I know." Lena said hugging her. "But you are not alone and neither is Alex."

"What if it is my fault? What if this is the price for going back?"

"Going back where?" Sam asked.

"During the...that doesn't matter. But what if this the cost?"

"Kara you are not making any sense." Lena said as Kara's phone buzzed.

"I have to go. It's the DEO, they have something."

-00-

"Supergirl, that was quick even for you." Haley commented as the hero landed in front of her.

"Have you heard from her?"

"We have. The storm damaged communications, but she is now on her way back."

"She is?"

"She is."

"Is she okay?"

"As far as I could make out from a message that was short enough to go on Twitter." Haley replied. "Her connecting flight from London is due to land in eighteen hours. We'll hold a briefing after that."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

Guest (1) - Eliza and Alex's safety will be discussed in this chapter. I wasn't planning any Star Trek references yet, especially as Winn isn't around.

Guest (2) - Kara will hold on to that secret for longer. Yes that was what I was trying to say with the Russian, but I don't speak Russian so it may not be that accurate.

Guest (3) - I'm not sure anyone can say if it was the right call until events have completely unfolded.

* * *

"Easy." Alex said as Kara pulled her into a spine crunching hug the second she walked through the door.

"Sorry. I just missed you and I was so worried." Kara said loosening her grip slightly.

"I missed you too. But have a little faith me."

"I do. But I still worry."

"And I worry about you every time you put on your Supergirl suit, but I don't crush you to death when you return." Alex countered feeling Kara tighten her grip again.

"Sorry." Kara said pulling away. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am." Alex said.

"So are we." Vasquez pointed out as Haley entered the briefing room with Lena.

"I assume you have a good story." Haley greeted.

"We were at the conference trying to gather intel, when Brainy obtained some information about a secret training facility. An underground training facility located under the Epiphany Cathedral." Alex started.

"It was very Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade." Brainy chipped in. "Apart from it being a cathedral rather than a library and there were no rats….and it was very cold. So maybe not like Indiana Jones at all."

"Anyway, we went on a sightseeing trip to the cathedral and managed to break into the base." Alex said.

"Just like that?" Haley asked suspiciously.

"Plausible deniability." Brainy said.

"Did you find the other Supergirl?" Haley asked.

"Yes." Alex said.

"And?"

"She is the opposite of our Supergirl, cold, uncaring, evil."

"You interacted?" Haley asked.

"Yes."

"But she didn't hurt you?" Supergirl questioned.

"No."

"Did say anything useful?" Haley asked.

"No."

"So you met the alternative Supergirl, had a pleasant chat and then left?" Haley questioned.

"I wouldn't call it a pleasant chat." Alex said. "But yes, pretty much."

"Did you actually find anything useful?"

"We did manage to get access to their stand alone archives and found proof that the other Supergirl is working with the Russians. They have spent the last few months training her." Brainy said.

"For what?"

"They are trying to make her the perfect weapon." Alex said.

"And she is letting them?" Haley asked. "I thought she was basically a clone of our Supergirl only evil?"

"Yes."

"Then why is she following orders? Our one doesn't." Haley pointed out.

"Maybe she is using them." Lena said. "Just like Reign did with Coville. At the moment maybe the Russians are an efficient way to obtain her goal."

"Which is?" Haley asked.

"World domination." Lena, Alex and Brainy said in almost unison.

"Could you be any more prejudiced?" Supergirl asked.

"Don't look so hurt, it's not like Kryptonians don't have a track record." Alex said. "Besides when you were on Red-K you wanted to be worshipped."

"If world domination is her aim, how will she achieve it?" Haley asked.

"Display of power." Brainy said.

"Figure out what that display might be." Haley ordered as an Agent knocked on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt but Supergirl is needed."

"I'll see you later." Supergirl said leaving the room.

"I'll get back to the lab." Lena said as she, Vasquez and Brainy left.

"Problem Director Danvers?" Haley asked, noticing Alex wasn't moving.

"How did you stop Supergirl coming to find us?" Alex asked.

"I asked."

"You asked?" Alex questioned sceptically.

"I first reminded her that any rash actions could lead to nuclear war, then I asked her not to do anything rash." Haley explained before commenting. "You look surprised."

"I am." Alex agreed.

"You told me that Supergirl does what she believes is right. Ordering her to do something she didn't believe in wouldn't have worked. Plus I told her you were unable to communicate due to a storm knocking out comms." She paused and then added. "Seeing you have helped me understand Supergirl on that, perhaps you can answer something else about her?"

"Depends what it is." Alex replied.

"Her no kill policy. How rigid is that?"

"Are you wanting her to take some one out?" Alex asked concerned.

"I want to know if she'll do whatever it takes to stop this other Supergirl." Haley said.

"Honestly, I don't know what she'll do. She do whatever it takes to protect the people of this city, of this planet. But killing? I don't know, especially if there is an alternative."

"Is there an alternative?" Haley asked.

"I don't know. But I will work on it." Alex said.

-00-

"Alex!" Ruby greeted happily before hugging her when she walked into Kara's apartment.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"We missed you." Ruby said.

"I missed you too." Alex said.

"Enough to get me a present?"

"Ruby!" Sam chastised. "I'm sorry, apparently she forgot her manners when we moved to Metropolis."

"It's okay and yes I got you a present, but it is back at my place."

"That's okay, I'll get it tomorrow." Ruby said. "We are having a movie night. Any requests?"

"Something without snow, ice or cold." Alex said.

"No horror." Kara added as Ruby ran off to find a film.

"You had us worried." Sam said approaching Alex and hugging her.

"I didn't mean to." Alex replied.

"Kara was really stressed." Sam said.

"I gathered."

"Did she have reason to be?" Sam asked.

"There isn't a simple answer to that question." Alex said.

"So yes." Sam pointed out. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Then why the frown and why do you keep looking at Kara?" Sam asked.

"Does she seem different to you?"

"Different how?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, just different." Alex said.

"Don't think so. Why?"

"It doesn't matter."

-00-

"So where's J'onn?" Kara asked after everyone apart from Alex had gone.

"He stayed back in Russia. He's going to keep an eye on things." Alex explained as she pulled Kara in for a hug and asked. "You okay?"

"No." Kara said. "Everyone is talking about killing the other me, but we don't even know if she is evil as in completely evil. I mean can anyone really be devoid of anything good?"

"In her case yes." Alex said.

"Even if you are right and she came from me. It just feels wrong to kill her."

"You'd prefer to be remerged with her?" Alex asked.

"Yes, no. I don't know. I mean she was part of me so if you remerge us I should be how I was before….only being free she has grown stronger. What if we can't merge? What if we do merge and she is stronger and I disappear forever. What-"

"Okay, enough." Alex said. "There's something you need to know that I omitted from the briefing."

"This is not going to be good is it?" Kara asked.

"No." Alex agreed. "She wants you to bow down before her and beg."

"That's not happening." Kara said. "Why are you pulling that face?"

"She said she was going to use me and mom to get to you."

"Use how? Kill you?" Kara asked eyes wide.

"Yes."

"You have to go. I'll get Eliza and you two need to go to Argo City."

"We're not going to Argo City."

"Uh, yes you are."

"Ignoring the fact I'm not sure Argo City is all that safe, I'm not running away. We will beat her." Alex said.

"She's me."

"Yes she is."

"She doesn't care who gets hurt. How can we beat that?"

"Well, for starters she doesn't have me. Together we can beat her." Alex stated.

"How?"

"Seriously? Tonight of all nights you start caring about plans?" Alex asked.

"I'm serious." Kara said.

"I know. And we will figure it out, I promise."

 **-The End (for now)**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed it. I hope to pick this up again in the new year, but just in case I can't I have tried to give it a level of completion.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

Guest (1) - I am keeping it as one story as it is easier for me and Ruby and Sam's involvement is not done yet.

Guest (2) - This third part will not be as long and won't be updated daily, but I will be continuing for now.

* * *

"What exactly happened in Russia?" Lena asked as she and Alex sat in the lab.

"I told you."

"Clearly not all of it. Since you came back you have been watching Kara like a hawk. And you've been wearing the, what did Winn call it? The Alex frown."

"There is not an Alex frown."Alex protested.

"You're right, it is more of a glare….but that's not the point. Whatever you call it, something is wrong. What's going on?"

"It's nothing."

"I could ask Kara who would guilty you into telling her." Lena pointed out. "Is there something wrong with Kara?"

"No. Well I hope not." Alex said before sighing and explaining. "The other Kara said that they had split in two. One good, our one, and her. She said she was surprised I hadn't seen any changes in Kara's behaviour."

"Could she have been playing mind games with you?" Lena asked.

"Maybe. But what if I missed something? It wouldn't be the first time." Alex said.

"Missed what? Kara being extra good?"

"I guess."

"Let me get this straight, according to the other Supergirl they were split into one good and one bad?"

"Yeah, just like Reign I guess." Alex said.

"But that's not what happened. Don't get me wrong, I love Sam, but she's not a complete angel. And Kara stole the last potsticker from you last night, so she still isn't completely good."

"I'm not sure Potstickers is a recognised metric for goodness." Alex said.

"Maybe, but my point was the world isn't black and white. Good and evil are subjective concepts not absolute truth." Lena said. "Take my mother for example. I can imagine your thoughts about her. She is to most people, evil. But she loves Lex. Someone completely evil, can they really love? So maybe it is down to motivation and importance. My mother will kill whoever it takes to reach her goal. Would you kill to protect Kara or J'onn?"

"Yes."

"Does that make you evil?" She asked not pausing long enough for Alex to answer before continuing. "My point is I don't think it is as simplistic as good and bad. We're scientists not mystics and should be approaching it as such."

"So what do you think it is?" Alex asked. "I mean she was missing Kara's warmth. She wasn't a good person."

"Maybe it is also nurture over nature. For whatever reason she has been trained by a shady division of the Russian military. A division that seems very similar to Cadmus. If Cadmus found Supergirl what would they do her? If they had taken Kara when she was a kid how would that have changed her. Do you think she would have kept her light?"

"No." Alex agreed.

"Maybe it is also something physical. Red K changed her brain chemistry and her darker side came out right?" Lena asked.

"Yes."

"Maybe whatever it is that caused this changed her brain chemistry a bit. But that would be good as maybe we create an anti-Red K that can make the other Supergirl more chirper?"

"Maybe." Alex said. "But we would need to scan her brain first."

"Which will involve getting close."

"Something tells me that won't be a problem. She threatened to kill mom and me to get to Kara." Alex confessed.

"Does Kara know?"

"Yes."

"And you are still on Earth?" Lena asked surprised.

"Well she wanted to send us to Argo City, but I'm not leaving her."

"What about your mom?"

"She won't go." Alex said as Kara entered the lab.

"Who won't go?" She asked.

"Mom, to Argo City."

"You should both be going." Kara said clearly still unhappy that Alex was putting herself in danger.

"I told you we are in this together." Alex said. "No matter how much you pout I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine." Kara conceded as Alex pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"This is for you." She said handing it to Kara.

"What is it?" Kara asked taking the piece of paper.

"Passwords."

"For what?"

"All your accounts. Seeing the other you has all your memories she probably has all your passwords so I have randomly generated some new ones. Learn them and don't change them."

"Wait, how did you get into my Google account to change it?" Kara asked reading the list.

"Streaky123 was obvious." Alex said. "You really need to work on your password strength."

"Won't the other version also have access to the DEO systems?" Lena asked.

"Yes so Brainy has set up a honeypot. Hopefully we can use that to gain the upper hand."

"This is just like Mr Robot, which would be really cool, if it weren't for evil me running around." Kara said.

-00-

"You okay?" Alex asked as she set the pizza box down that evening.

"No. I can't stop thinking about the other me and what she is planning. And how did I not know I had been split?"

"We still don't know that is what happened." Alex said. "And it could be more of a cloning than a splitting."

"Either way shouldn't I have known? I mean she knew."

"Yeah, but she knew you existed, you are always in the news. That might be why she knows." Alex said.

"What do you think she is waiting for?"

"I don't know." Alex said. "But when she does make her move we'll be ready."

"How can you be so sure? We don't even know what her plan is?" Kara said.

"No, but we have each other. And together we will always be stronger than her."

"I hope so. But I hate waiting."

"Which means so does she." Alex pointed out. "She may know your strengths, but we know her weaknesses. We can use that."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

Guest (1) - The Harun-El and Argo City plot didn't seem to be the most well thought out plot of last season with plenty of plot holes and lack of explanations, something I will be exploiting in this.

Guest (2) - From what people have said about the Flash time travel always seems to come back and bite you I'd assume they will at some stage have that plot, but then again the Legion did, changed the future and still managed to not create a paradox so perhaps they aren't going to go down that route. In this I have no plans to make use of the time travel component.

* * *

"What has the scope done to you?" Lena asked as Alex roughing threw the instrument down.

"Nothing." Alex said before going back to work. After a minute she threw down her pen and started pacing the lab.

"Problem?" Lena questioned.

"Mom is coming to visit."

"Kara mentioned that. You think the other version is going to make her move?"

"No. Well I hope not."

"Then why are so agitated?"

"Mom is coming." Alex repeated.

"You mentioned that." Lena pointed out.

"I've always been responsible for looking after Kara and mom has always come down hard on me when I've screwed up. And now I have to tell her I split Kara in two and didn't notice and now the other version is out to kill us."

"You didn't split her in two." Lena reminded her. "That's more on me."

"Not how mom will see it." Alex said. "And the other Supergirl will know that, so she knows I will be distracted and agitated. You're right it is the perfect time for her to strike."

"That's not actually what I said." Lena said. "But I've been thinking about your mother and how to keep her safe. Specifically how to get her to go to Argo City."

"She won't go. She'll see that as running away." Alex said.

"You mean you get your stubbornness from her?" Lena asked.

"I'm not stubborn." Alex said. "But my point is she won't run away."

"What if she has going for a reason?"

"What reason?"

"You mentioned there is some sort of scarab device that merges with people and does something."

"Yeah."

"Your mother is an astrobiologist, maybe she can figure out how it merges and what it does. Where better to learn than the place it actually merged with someone and did something?"

"That's not actually a bad plan." Alex commented.

-00-

"How are my favourite girls?" Eliza asked as she hugged Kara and Alex.

"Fine." They replied hugging her back.

"That was said with less enthusiasm than I had hoped." Eliza commented pulling away just as Kara's phone buzzed.

"Sorry, I have to go. I'll be back soon."

"So what's wrong?" Eliza asked when it was just her and Alex.

"There's something I need to tell you." Alex said. "It's about Kara."

"Is she leaving?"

"No?"

"Is she sick?"

"No." Alex said.

"Then what is?"

"When Kara defeated Reign she kind of split herself in two. And now there is an evil version of her working for the Russians." Alex said as quickly as she could.

"Evil version? Russians?" Eliza asked.

"Cold and evil."

"You've met her?"

"Yeah, I went to Russia a week or so ago and ran into her. She has all of Kara's memories, but she's evil and she threatened to use us to get to Kara."

"You mean kill us?" Eliza guessed as she tried to keep up with the conversation.

"Yeah." Alex said.

"So you want me to go into hiding?"

"Yes." Alex said.

"Okay." Eliza agreed.

"Now the thing is it is not just hiding there is something else we need hel-. Wait did you just say okay?"

"Yes."

"I was kind of expecting a no and then a fight." Alex confessed.

"Alex, I can tell how worried you are and if me being here is going to distract you then I'll go." Eliza said.

"You will?" Alex asked confused.

"I just want you and your sister to be safe. I'll do what ever it takes to achieve that."

"Okay." Alex said still disbelieving.

"So where do you want me to go?"

"Argo City." Alex said.

"Not what I was expecting." Eliza confessed.

"Ignoring the fact we don't think the other version can get there, there is another reason for you to go. We do actually need your help."

"With what?"

"We need you research a scarab."

-00-

"Look after each other." Eliza said as she hugged her daughters the next morning as they stood in the portal room.

"We will." Alex promised her.

"I'm going to miss you, both of you." Eliza said before finally releasing them.

"It won't be for long." Kara said. "We are going to stop her."

"I know you will, just be careful." Eliza replied.

"You too." Alex said before activating the portal.

Once Eliza had stepped through Kara turned to Alex and said.

"It's not too late for you to go too."

"I told you I'm staying with you." Alex said switching off the portal before asking. "Aren't you meant to be at the Doppler Industries launch?"

"Yes. Shoot I'm late. I'll see you later." She said rushing out of the room.

Shaking her head Alex followed her out and headed to the control room only to run into Haley.

"Agent Danvers, why have you just sent your mother to another planet?"

"To investigate the Scarab."

"Do we not have qualified Agents to do that?"

"My mother is already trusted by the Kryptonians and she is an Astrobiologist. Our Agents are needed to deal with the dual Supergirl issue."

"So it is not a ploy to place separation between the two of you? I heard you can have an uneasy relationship."

"That's in the past. Almost. But I really did send her to investigate the Scarab."

"Very well. Keep me posted." Haley said. "And Director Danvers, no more surprises."

-00-

"You look stressed?" Kara pointed out when Alex collapsed on her couch.

"Well it's been a stressful day, which included me trying to convince Haley that mom going to Argo City was to hunt the Scarab."

"That's partly true." Kara pointed out.

"Let's hope she buys it." Alex said. "What's wrong with you, you are looking kind of miserable. I'm sure mom will be fine."

"I know she will be. It's not that."

"Then what?"

"I've been thinking that you and Eliza aren't going to be the only targets. Any one who I am friends with will be and she'll know who my friends are." Kara said

"I agree, but Lena is not going to go to Argo City."

"I know. But it's not just Lena, what about Sam and Ruby? We should at least tell them what is happening."

"You sure you want to?" Alex asked.

"If they are in danger because of me they need to know." Kara said.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

Guest (1) - Kara won't be telling anyone (anytime soon) about the time travel.

* * *

"Hey, Ruby do you want to help me get the pizza?" Kara asked Ruby the next evening wanting to give Sam time alone with Alex and Lena.

"Sure." Ruby replied. "Do we get to fly there?"

"Um no."

"Not even on a bus?" Lena asked earning confused looks from everyone except Kara who reddened.

"No flying, no busing. It's a five minute walk." Kara said.

"Aww." Ruby complained.

"Think about it as weight training for soccer." Alex said. "I mean there will be loads of boxes to carry up lots of stairs."

"Okay." She agreed following Kara to the door.

"So what's going on?" Sam asked once they had gone.

"There is something we need to tell you, although we are not telling you." Alex said.

"Okay." Sam said sounding confused.

"What do you remember about the end of Reign?" Alex asked.

"Um, I ran into the cavern and was about to hit Reign when Supergirl told me not to. Then Supergirl got the rock and the three of us used it to transport to the valley where I fought Reign and made her drink from the fountain. Then Reign disappeared and we woke up back in the cavern, but just me and Kara. Why?"

"When Kara touched the rock it seems to have had unintended consequences." Lena said.

"What type of unintended consequences?" Sam asked.

"It created another version of her." Lena answered.

"What do you mean another version?" Sam asked.

"There is a second Kara." Alex said.

"Where?"

"Russia." Lena stated.

"Which is why you went to Russia?" Sam guessed.

"Yes."

"Did you meet her?"

"Yes and she is an evil version of Kara. She's cold and calculating and her plan is to destroy Supergirl. Which means at some stage she'll come here. When she does you could also be a target." Alex said.

"Because of Reign?" Sam asked.

"No. She knows that to destroy Kara the best thing to do is target people she cares about." Alex explained. "And that could put you and Ruby in danger."

"Why? I mean aren't you are more obvious target?" Sam asked.

"The other version has all of Kara's memories." Lena said. "So she knows exactly who Kara cares about."

"Although we don't think you'll be her primary target, she could well go after you and Ruby." Alex added.

"So what do I do? I mean leaving the city won't keep us safe will it?" Sam asked.

"No. We sent mom to Argo City, but I don't think that is a good option for you." Alex said. "We've made these devices for everyone who Kara is friends with." She said pulling out a box. "If there is trouble press the button and we will be there as soon as we can."

"How is Kara coping with all of this?" Sam said picking up the watch.

"A mix of feeling guilty, sad and scared." Alex said.

"Is there anything I can do?" Sam asked still feeling guilty.

"Just be vigilant." Alex replied.

"Does Kara know?" Sam questioned, still trying to get to grips with everything Alex and Lena had said.

"She does."Alex confirmed.

"Does she hate me?"

"Why would Kara hate you?" Alex asked confused.

"This only happened because of me, because of Reign."

"Actually it is because of the Harun-El so it is kind of on me." Lena said.

"It's no one's fault." Alex said.

-00-

"Hey, Alex and Lena filled me in about the other you. I am so sorry." Sam said as she helped Kara grab some more drinks.

"Why are you sorry?" Kara asked confused.

"If you hadn't used the rock to save me it wouldn't have happened." Sam said.

"Using the rock was my choice and I'd do it again because it was better than the alternative." Kara said. Before Sam could ask anything further Kara questioned. "Do you miss her?"

"Who?"

"Reign. I mean I know she was a homicidal sociopath, but now she is gone do you feel like there is something missing? That you are not complete?"

"No." Sam said before stopping and adding. "Maybe. I don't know." She then turned to face Kara. "When I first discovered I had powers I was so happy. I thought I could be another Supergirl and help people. I thought I had a bigger purpose than being a CFO. And then I discovered the truth behind my powers and Reign almost cost me everything. When she was finally gone I felt relief more than anything. But now, if I'm honest, I guess I do miss the potential that the powers gave me. But I don't feel like I'm missing part of me. If that makes sense."

"I guess."

"Do you feel something is missing?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I mean she is me so I think I should and maybe that is making me feel that I am, but I don't know." Kara said frowning.

"Kara, I admit I don't understand anything that is going on, but I do know you are you and I am me." Sam assured her.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	43. Chapter 43

As Lena sat in her office the following morning she sensed a presence before she heard a familiar voice coming from the balcony.

"Lena Luthor. Sister of the world's biggest psychopath and daughter to the biggest alien hater."

"That's a little long to put on my business card." Lena said spinning her chair round to face the newcomer. "What would you like to be referred to? Supergirl without the light? Supergrump? The Grinch?...Although that one is trademarked, but then again I doubt you care about copyright."

"You're right, I don't." The alternate version of Kara said walking into the office.

"Do you care about anything?" Lena asked.

"Plenty. Which is why I'm here."

"You want to hurt Kara?" Lena guessed.

"I wasn't sure if she would have told you who she was, how she deceived you. I was kind of disappointed when I heard you talking last night and I realised she had. I was looking forward to doing the big reveal. In the same way your mother was. Do you know why she, well we, back then we were the same, lied to you all that time?"

"I look forward to hearing your take on it." Lena said. "But let me guess. She didn't trust a Luthor. She was using me to boost her career...or maybe she just didn't see me as a friend."

"Very good. You really are a genius. You know I think we could have been great friends." The alternate version said.

"I think you are thinking of the wrong Luthor. You seem a far better match for my mother." Lena said.

"Maybe. She is strong and resolute. Willing to see things through….but you….you have clearly been corrupted by my worse self. So much potential wasted….something I'm sure your family would agree with."

"Would you like me to make you an 'L' for you to stick on your chest? Or just give you the coat of arms. You are more Luthor than me."

"I think your mother may not approve of a Kryptonian in the family." The alternate Kara said. "But more importantly, are you disappointed with how long it has taken your so called best friend to respond to your emergency beacon? Surely you must have known I would hear it as well? If I were you I'd ask for a refund. The response rate is awful….unless, would she be that devious? I don't know. But you and Alex would. So what is your plan? To keep me here? But why? What are you doing?"

"You know you are sounding a little crazy over there." Lena said.

"What are you up to?" The alternate Supergirl said closing the gap to Lena and placing a hand round her throat.

"Put her down." Supergirl said flying into the office.

"Or what? We both know you are not capable of stopping me."

"Aren't I? I am you." Kara pointed out.

"More like a flabby version. I have been training ever since the split whilst you have been what? Eating potstickers. Besides you'll believe there is some good in me and hold back."

"Not if you are about to kill someone." Kara argued. "Let her go." When the alternate version didn't release the choke hold on Lena Kara used her heat vision and hit her alternate self in the shoulder causing Lena to be dropped.

"Maybe you will offer some fun." The alternate version smiled before launching herself at Kara, crashing them both through a wall before punching Kara. Dazed, Kara barely registered one hand squeezing her throat as the other one pummelled her. What she did notice was pain and the inability to breath. Just as she was passing the other version said.

"Now you can see what a real failure you are." Leaving Kara she marched back to Lena and commented. "She was more pathetic than I imagined." She then lifted Lena off her feet and threw her off the balcony.

Fighting the dizziness Supergirl flew out of the window after Lena as her alter ego watched and laughed.

"You okay?" Supergirl asked Lena as she caught her a few feet from the ground.

"Yeah." Lena said sounding uncertain before she looked at Supergirl and exclaimed. "You're bleeding."

"I'll be fine. We need to get you some where safe."

Feeling Kara's arms shake Lena said. "Not that I'm not grateful for the rescue, but should you actually be flying."

"I'll be fine." Kara said, her voice strained as she flew towards the DEO.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

Guest (1) - Evil Kara won't drain her powers noticeably quicker, but she will have other issues that will come out later. In the mean time she can and will out muscle Kara.

Guest (2) - Still no plans to have time travel brought into this.

Guest (3) - Kara has been through a lot since she was last on Red-K, so if she was exposed again I wouldn't be surprised if she was darker and could explain why the show's version will be darker.

* * *

"How is she?" Lena asked when Alex emerged from the infirmary.

"She needs rest, but she'll be fine. Did we get what we needed?"

"The scans ran and all the detectors picked up signals, whether or not they show anything is still to be determined. Brainy is looking at the results now." Lena explained. "I was told I was hindering progress so I left him to it. But for what it is worth, I'm not sure she is just a clone." Lena said. "I mean she made Kara look distinctly average in that fight."

"For all we know she has been given something to enhance her powers." Alex said. "I really don't like how little we know."

"Ms Luthor? You are unharmed?" Haley asked joining them.

"Thanks to Supergirl." Lena confirmed.

"She went after you, why?" Haley asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time a Kryptonian went after a Luthor." Lena pointed out.

"There has to be more to it that that." Haley said. "Will she be targeting everyone that Supergirl trusts?"

"Maybe." Alex said.

"Yet she didn't go after you and she let you go in Russia. So why go after Ms Luthor today?"

"Maybe she sees her as a threat. Or wanted to make a statement. Throwing Lena Luthor to her death from her own skyscraper sends a powerful message." Alex said.

"Or maybe Ms Luthor has something she needs?" Haley suggested.

"Well she didn't ask for anything." Lena pointed out.

"Whatever the reason figure it out. I have a meeting I have to attend. I'll be back later." Haley said walking off.

-00-

"Back." Alex said noticing Kara get up.

"I'm okay." Kara said ignoring Alex and standing.

"No you're not. She managed to break two of your ribs."

"Well, I'm healed now." Kara pointed out.

"You got lucky. So did Lena."

"Is she okay?" Kara asked.

"She is seriously considering moving her office to the ground floor. But she is fine." Alex assured her before asking. "So what went wrong?"

"How do you mean?"

"She kicked your ass and as Lena put it made you look distinctly average."

"She was way more powerful than I was expecting." Kara said. "She said she had been training. But she was so much more powerful than Reign. Could training really be the sole cause?"

"I don't know. It's possible the Russians have found a compound that can enhance her powers." Alex said. "Either way you need to improve. So I've asked Lena to set up a training room with Kryptonite. Just like we had at the old base. I know you don't like Kryptonite, but you have to get better because if you don't she will kill you."

"I know." Kara said. "I'll do whatever it takes."

-00-

"Dr Luthor." Haley said as she entered the room.

"Colonel Haley. Thank you for coming to visit." Lillian smiled.

"It wasn't top of my list to do today. What do you want?" Haley asked with no hint of warmth.

"I understand you have a Kryptonian problem. Well a dual Supergirl problem."

"And?"

"I would like to offer my services. I have a lot of experience in trying to protect this planet and have dedicated a lot of my life to building weapons to hurt and kill Kryptonians."

"I'm aware. I'm also aware that your plans to date have been less than successful." Haley pointed out.

"Well I have not had the government support I needed." Lillian said.

"You ran Cadmus for years. An organisation that had government funding before you pushed your own agenda." Haley countered.

"A collaboration would enhance our chances for victory." Lillian said ignoring Haley's response.

"And what do you want in return?"

"Nothing. I just want to protect this planet from the alien threat."

"So you want to help and don't want anything in return?" Haley clarified.

"That's right."

"Then why did you ask to see me?"

"There is one small obstacle." Lillian said. "Alexandra Danvers. She doesn't trust me."

"To be clear, I don't trust you." Haley said.

"She distrusts me enough to stand in the way of a working relationship." Lilian pointed out.

"Director Danvers will do what it takes to protect this planet." Haley said. "If she thought your intentions were good and you had something to offer she would work with you."

"You seem rather sure of that."

"Well she has before." Haley pointed out.

"Then Supergirl persuaded her."

"And you don't think she'd do that this time?"

"I may have betrayed her that time." Lillian confessed.

"You are not making a strong argument." Haley pointed out.

"Maybe, but I believe my work will make the killer argument. So to speak." Lillian said. "I have arranged for some blueprints to be emailed to you. If you like what you see I am here."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	45. Chapter 45

"Danvers." Haley said approaching Alex.

"Yes Ma'am." Alex responded.

"We need to talk. In private."

"Is there a problem?" Alex asked wondering what if anything Haley had figured out about her sister.

"You will think so." Haley responded leading Alex to a meeting room. Once they were both insode she ordered. "Shut the door."

Ignoring the sense of dread building in her stomach Alex shut the door and then approached Haley who said.

"I went to visit Lilian Luthor today."

"Why?" Alex asked feeling her anger rise.

"I was ordered to."

"By who?" Alex asked sounding outraged.

"The President."

"Why?" Alex asked both angry and confused.

"She offered her services."

"Are we looking for resident psychopaths?" Alex asked.

"She believes she can help with our dual Supergirl problem."

"By killing both of them?" Alex suggested.

"That is probably her plan, but we may still be able to use her work. I understand that you have had previous issues with her, including her betrayal of Supergirl and everything involving your father. However, we have bigger issues than your history with her. The second Supergirl is a huge threat and Luthor is offering to help and I need you to look at this objectively."

"Why is she offering? She is always after something?" Alex asked.

"For the good of the planet, revenge for the other Supergirl trying to kill her daughter or more likely she senses a way to get freedom." Haley listed.

"And we're falling for it?"

"No one is falling for anything." Haley said. "Lillian Luthor has sent me some plans for some weapons. Have a look at them."

"And then what?"

"Figure out how we can use Lillian Luthor and her weapons."

"How about as bait?" Alex asked.

"If it means you'll work with her and it solves our problem, sure." Haley said.

-00-

"What's wrong?" Lena asked as Alex stormed into the lab.

"Your mother." Alex replied angrily.

"My mother? What has she done?"

"She's been working behind the scenes and is now assisting the DEO."

"She's what?" Lena asked, eyes wide.

"Working with us to sort the dual Supergirl problem."

"Why are you letting her?" Lena asked.

"You seriously think this was my idea?" Alex asked.

"No." Lena conceded.

"I have no choice. While Haley is here I have to follow orders. So now I am forced to work with her." Alex said as she paced.

"But it's a trap. She'll try to kill our Supergirl."

"I know." Alex said.

"Do you want me to talk to Haley and explain what type of woman my mother is?" Lena offered.

"Wouldn't do any good, she is following orders from the President." Alex said.

"So what are we going to do?" Lena asked.

"Watch her like a hawk and wait for the double cross." Alex said. "But Haley said I could use your mother as bait."

"That could work." Lena said. "If we manage to persuade the other Kara that my mother is a threat she'd become a target. And if we don't save her then everyone wins."

"Kara would never go for it though." Alex said.

"Why? My mother left her to die on the Daxamite ship." Lena pointed out.

"Yes, but Kara is Kara." Alex said.

-00-

"Are you two okay?" Sam asked walking into Kara's apartment relieved to see Lena and Kara looking okay.

"Yes." Kara said.

"That's all you have to say after Lena got thrown from her office?" Sam asked.

"Sorry, I forgot you would have seen that on TV." Lena apologised. "I'm fine."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"The other me showed up, used me as a punch bag then threw Lena out of the window." Kara listed.

"But Kara caught me and we're fine." Lena said seeing Sam's worried frown.

"Why didn't any of you answer your phones?" Sam asked in her mom voice.

"I lost mine when I went base jumping." Lena said.

"Alex locked me in a lamp room and stole my one." Kara explained.

"I wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone." Alex said. "Sorry."

"Why? What happened?" Sam asked frowning.

"Haley wants us to work with Lillian Luthor."

"Isn't she in prison?" Sam asked confused.

"For now, but she is probably working on a deal to get out." Lena said. "Or maybe not. Killing Kara and her alter-ego she probably values more than her freedom."

"Sounds like you've all had a bad day." Sam commented.

"That's putting it mildly." Alex said. "If we don't start making progress we'll probably find Lillian takes over the DEO."

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Lena said. "This afternoon after you left to destroy the gym I think I figured out how to get rid of her."

"You did?" Alex asked.

"Possibly. However it is not without risk. Especially for Kara." Lena said looking at her best friend.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	46. Chapter 46

"Good morning." Haley said entering the lab where Lena and Alex were talking.

"Ma'am." Alex greeted.

"When is the prisoner being transferred?" Haley asked.

"Which prisoner?" Alex asked confused.

"Luthor."

"As in my mother?" Lena asked.

"Yes. As we have already discussed she is joining the team." Haley reminded Lena.

"You said work with her. You never said anything about having her here." Alex said.

"It has been decided the collaboration would be more effective if she was here. I sent you an email this morning."

"I haven't checked my mail this morning." Alex said.

"That is sloppy Director Danvers. You need to be contactable twenty four seven." Haley chastised.

"I think that actually contravenes the working regulation laws. And I'm not sure the President would want that lawsuit." Lena interrupted. As Haley turned to look at her she added. "Now I have your attention I just want to point out that working with my mother is insane. And seeing my brother is clinically insane I think I am an authority on insanity and insane acts."

"Working with your mother has been deemed a viable option due to the complete lack of options on the table. Unless that changes your mother will be joining this team in the next few hours."

"So if we have a plan Lillian stays in jail?" Alex asked.

"Do you have a plan?" Haley asked.

"Yes." Lena said.

"What?"

"The Harun-El. We will reverse what it did." Lena said.

"You plan to use the rock that split Supergirl into two, to merge her back into one?" Haley asked.

"Yes."

"And when it goes wrong and we have four of them including an evil version of the evil one and a good version of the good one?"

"That won't happen." Lena said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"The reason why Supergirl was split was because the Harun-El works on harmonics." Lena said.

"I'm an Army Colonel not a physicist." Haley responded.

"The Harun-El allowed two to become one with Reign. However, Supergirl went in as well and there was no counterpart so she was split." Lena said.

"If Reign became one where is this one?" Haley asked picking up on the information.

"Reign died." Alex said.

"Are you seriously expecting me to believe that you are endorsing a plan that will kill Supergirl?" Haley asked.

"You are over simplifying the situation." Lena said.

"Then please enlighten me." Haley said.

"What went wrong with the Harun-El last time was there were three Kryptonians holding it. The Reigns and Supergirl. This time we'll have Supergirl, the evil Supergirl and a human." Alex said.

"Two humans." Lena corrected.

"You both plan on jumping into a different dimension using a rock that may solve or double our problem?" Haley asked.

"Yes." Alex said. "And because we are human the rock won't have any adverse effects on us."

"That you know of." Haley argued. "If you think following a plan that may kill you and Supergirl is a better idea than working with Lillian Luthor you have lost all perspective." Haley warned.

"Or working with Lillian is a worse idea than you can imagine." Alex countered

"I will oversee the transfer personally. I expect you to be working with her this afternoon." Haley said leaving the lab.

-00-

"Hello Lena." Lillian greeted as she entered the lab.

"Mother." Lena replied.

"Why so cold? It was your near death that made me offer to work with the DEO."

"If you are that affected by it you should thank Supergirl. I mean she saved my life." Lena pointed out.

"Because she needs you. You are just a tool to her." Lillian said.

"There is only one person I know that uses people like tools and that isn't Supergirl." Lena said.

"For the record if I get to use you the way you use others I won't hesitate." Alex said.

"It's always a pleasure working with you Alexandra. You remind me so much of your father."

"Don't talk about my father." Alex said.

"Why? Your father saw the truth."

"My father defected." Alex pointed out.

"Did he? Or did he just look like he defected? If he had changed wouldn't he have made contact with you. Let's face it I have a closer relationship to your father than you do." Lillian listed as a red mist descended on Alex.

"Director Danvers." Haley said. "My office. Now."

Reluctantly Alex followed the Colonel out of the lab and stormed into Haley's office.

"You need to calm down and stay focused. Lilian Luthor is not the enemy, not today anyway." Haley said.

"If she was that motivated to save the Earth she wouldn't be trying to make me kill her." Alex pointed out.

"During Exodus your father helped you?" Haley asked apparently changing topics.

"Yes."

"And in doing that he betrayed her. That has to hurt. She can't make him pay but she can make you pay." Haley reminded her. "Don't fall into her trap."

"Yes ma'am." Alex said leaving the office.

"What was that about?" Supergirl asked as falling into step along side Alex.

"Pep talk."

"From Haley? Why do you need a pep talk?"

"Lilian Luthor."

"I thought you were going to stay away from her."

"I was. It wasn't a deliberate meeting." Alex replied.

"Alex, I know how much you hate Lillian but you can't let her get to you."

"Easier said than done." Alex said. "And it's hard to keep my distance."

"Knowing Lillian she wants to distract you, don't fall for it." Kara warned.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

Guest (1) - I'm not sure if she would do more damage just being Kara but being bad Kara or telling Lena who she is.

Guest (2) - The alternate Supergirl has a few other targets to worry about first.

* * *

"How are things going with Lillian?" Kara asked as Lena and Alex entered the lab which was missing Lillian.

"She is still alive." Alex said.

"You sure?" Kara asked looking round.

"She's been taken for lunch." Alex explained.

"She hasn't tried anything and that worries me." Lena commented, before looking at Alex and adding. "Plus she is being well behaved towards you. Don't get me wrong she is trying to antagonise you, but she is not nearly as belligerent in her methods as I was expecting."

"All that tells me is she is after something and for now needs us." Alex said.

"But what?" Lena asked.

"What if Lillian's aim is to partner with the other you?" Alex asked looking at Kara.

"Why would she?"

"Revenge. She told dad if he sided with me she would declare war on our entire family. That is kind of what the other you said she was doing as well."

"The other me may have just said that to distract you." Kara reminded her. "And Lillian has had plenty of opportunity to go after us and she hasn't."

"Also I can't see her choosing to work with aliens." Lena said ."Unless she was trying to exploit them. In which case she won't be a problem for long as the other Supergirl is not tolerant and not stupid."

"I really don't like how many unknowns there are." Alex complained. "I just feel constantly on the back foot."

"We'll figure it out." Kara said, although even she couldn't muster up much enthusiasm. "You know what we need? Sisters' night."

"You are probably right." Alex said.

"So your place tonight? I'll bring pizza." Kara said.

"Sure." Alex said before looking at Lena and asking. "Do you want to come?"

"Aren't I disqualified for not being a Danvers?" Lena asked.

"You're an honorary Danvers." Kara said.

"Please tell my mother that." Lena commented. "But I can't, Sam and I are going to yoga."

"Yoga?" Alex asked.

"Yes, and you are both welcome to join us." Lena offered.

"I think I'll stick to pizza and movies." Alex said.

"Me too." Kara agreed.

-00-

As Alex grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge that evening as she waited for Kara she felt a breeze. Turning she found herself facing the alternate version of Kara.

"Hello Alex." She smiled before punching Alex who went crashing back into the fridge before slumping to the floor.

"Hiding Eliza was clever, but we both know your death will hurt her more. Especially if Eliza then blames her." The other version said stepping towards Alex.

"I'm not dying." Alex said trying to get to her feet, only to be kicked in the ribs.

"You will and it won't be quick. I want you to pay for everything you did. You will pay for murdering Aunt Astra. I thought long and hard about how to make you pay. The thing with you is you are cold and don't give yourself easily. I mean it took you a long time to accept me. So you don't really have your own friends. I mean there was Maggie, but well you blew that. So who to go after? Especially as Eliza has been carted off somewhere. I was thinking Jeremiah. I was thinking I could drag him out of hiding and kill him in front of you. But then I thought no, letting you see him would be too much of a reward. Then it struck me, the thing that will really hurt you. For me to kill Kara. While you watch of cause, so you can see how you failed to protect her. I might even employ your method of a blade through the heart. It does seem fitting after all."

"You won't hurt Kara. She will defeat you." Alex ground out trying to get up again, only to get another kick to her ribs.

"So loyal. But we both know you weren't always like that. In fact I think you might be over compensating for how bad a sister you were at the start. I mean I am not afraid to admit that I am not good. But I do wonder if I would treat an orphan as badly as you treated me. I used to cry myself to sleep at night and all you did was complain about the noise. I was so lonely but you rejected me because I was an embarrassment."

"You're right I was a horrible sister, a bad sister. But I learned from my mistakes." Alex said.

"Yes you did. You learned I was valuable and that I could be exploited."

"No." Alex said.

"Don't lie to me." The other Supergirl said kicking her in the ribs as the front door opened.

"I have the piz-" Kara started before seeing her alter-ego attacking her sister. "Leave her alone."

"I will." The other Supergirl smiled. She then looked back at Alex and said. "Think of me holding that blade." With that she flew out of the window.

"Alex?" Kara called rushing to her side.

"I'm okay." Alex said.

"No you're not. I need to get you to the DEO."

-00-

"What happened?" Haley asked when she saw Alex being treated in the infirmary.

"The other Supergirl paid me a visit."

"She did more than that." Haley commented looking at the bruises. "Why you?"

"I killed her aunt a few years ago, she wants revenge."

"So she is capable of feeling?"

"I'm not sure not being a robot is a good thing." Alex said shifting her arm causing pain to rush through her ribs.

"If she cares about something we can use that." Haley pointed out.

"Our version has a lot of unresolved issues with her parents so I'm not sure that is a good idea." Alex said.

"Where is our Supergirl?" Haley asked.

"I told her I was hungry so she went to get me some food." Alex explained.

"You lied to her?"

"She was hovering and feeling guilty." Alex shrugged. "She'll be back soon."

"So apart from the aunt is there anyone else the other version might feel attached to?" Haley asked getting back to business.

"I don't know." Alex said.

"What about her cousin?"

"I don't think so."

"Is that based on fact or optimism?" Haley asked.

"Our version loves him and is highly protective of him. But seeing how easily the bad version twists things I think she feel resentment towards him."

"Enough to go after him?"

"Maybe, but he is not her prime target."

"We need to understand her motivation. Figure that out and we can figure out her plan. We also need to figure out if she is in bed with the Russians or just using them." Haley said.

"Believe me I'm trying." Alex said as Supergirl came back into the room holding a bag.

"Right now get some rest." Haley said. "We can start afresh in the morning."

"Everything okay?" Kara asked when Haley had gone.

"Yeah, we were just discussing the motives of the other you."

"And?"

"Still not figured that out." Alex said. "What's with the crinkle?"

"I was just scared when I saw her with you." Kara confessed.

"I'm okay." Alex promised her.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

Guest - Evil Kara will be changing her plans soon.

* * *

"Kara, I just need sleep." Alex said trying to usher Kara out of her apartment.

"You shouldn't be alone." Kara argued.

"I'll be fine."

"But you're hurt." Kara said.

"It is just a few scratches and bruises. My fridge has more damage than me." Alex pointed out.

"She could come back." Kara pressed.

"Or she could stay away. Kara at some stage you will fight her properly and you need all your strength to do that, so go home and get some sleep. If I want something I'll call you." Alex replied.

"I'll rest better here." Kara tried as she started to pout.

"That won't work, I'm fine. But I do need rest and that will be easier if you aren't here. So go."

"Fine." Kara said looking hurt. "But call if you need anything."

"I will. I promise." Alex said opening her front door. Seeing how hurt Kara was looking Alex called as Kara walked past. "Kara."

"You want me to stay?" Kara asked hopefully as she turned round.

"No, but I do want a hug." Alex offered opening her arms to Kara who happily obliged. "I love you." Alex said.

"I love you too." Kara replied before Alex pulled away.

"Be careful tonight." Alex warned.

"I will." Kara confirmed reluctantly leaving Alex's apartment.

Once Kara was gone Alex locked the door and then locked the windows in her apartment before going to the kitchen. As she opened the fridge she thought she heard something behind her and spun round only to see an empty room. Shaking her head at her own paranoia, Alex took her drink and collapsed on the couch.

-00-

When Alex woke the next morning she found that Kara had already left over twenty text messages checking up on her and offering to come round. Shaking her head Alex fired off a reply telling Kara to go to work and let her get some rest. She then had a quick shower trying to ignore the pain in her body as she moved.

Washed and dressed Alex went to the kitchen to make coffee when there was a knock at her door causing her to jump.

"What is wrong with me?" She muttered. "She wouldn't even use the door." She added before she walked to the front door and looked through the peep hole. Seeing Sam and Ruby on the other side she put her gun away and opened the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alex asked.

"Lena told me what happened. We wanted to make sure you are okay. And we brought you food." Sam said holding up a dish.

"You didn't have to do that." Alex said as Ruby hugged her.

"True, but we wanted to." Sam smiled.

"It may not be safe for you here." Alex warned.

"Then it's not safe for you either." Ruby countered pulling away from Ruby.

"I'm serious, she could come back and she's not like Kara."

"Then you should come and stay with us." Ruby said. "She doesn't know where we live, only where we used to live."

"If she wants to find me she will find me." Alex pointed out.

"We're here now so we may as well have lunch." Sam said.

"Lunch?" Alex asked.

"It's that meal people have around midday." Sam pointed out, earning an eye roll from Alex.

"I know what lunch is, isn't it a little early?"

"It's after twelve." Sam pointed out frowning.

"I can't believe how long I slept for." Alex said looking at her watch.

-00-

As Lena sat in her office at L-Corp she saw her office door open as Kara walked in before sitting on the couch without saying anything.

"What's wrong?" Lena eventually asked, growing concerned by Kara's behaviour.

"Alex is with Sam and Ruby."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No. But she told me not to go round as she needed to rest. It's like she is trying to avoid me. What if seeing me makes her have flashbacks? What if the other me made her scared of me." Kara said.

"I'm sure that's not it." Lena said. "Seeing it's Alex she probably just wants to protect you."

"What if there's more to it?" Kara asked.

"The we'll figure it out. Right now you should be celebrating the fact that Alex is following doctor's orders and not going to work today. Of course the thought of seeing my mother may have helped her make that decision."

"I guess. But what if it is her plan to break us?" Kara asked.

"You and Alex are too strong for that." Lena assured her as Kara's phone buzzed.

"I have to go." Kara said disappearing in a blur.

-00-

"Where's your mother?" Alex asked the next morning when she returned to work.

"Breakfast. I'm sure she'll be here soon." Lena said. "Before she gets here I need to ask you something."

"Sure, what?"

"What's going on with you and Kara?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kara is pretty sure you are avoiding her." Lena explained. "And that frown suggests she is right."

"The other version said she would go after Kara and kill her in front of me to make me pay for what I did to Astra." Alex explained. "If I'm not with her it will make it harder to do that."

"Well it is also making Kara think that you are traumatised by the sight of her." Lena warned. "If she feels guilty she will lose focus and make mistakes."

"I know. I just don't know what to do." Alex said. "It's like whatever I choose I will put Kara in danger."

"It's sweet, albeit a little weird, you feel the need to protect someone who is almost invincible, but perhaps if you focused on just being a sister everyone would feel happier?" Lena suggested.

-00-

"Alex? Are you okay?" Kara asked when her sister showed up at her apartment.

"I'm fine." Alex said. "But we need to talk."

"What's wrong?" Kara asked as Alex walked over to the couch.

"Lena said you thought I was avoiding you and the truth is I was. But not for any of the crazy reasons you have probably come up with." Alex said.

"Then why?"

"The other you wants to punish me for killing Astra and she said to do that I she would kill you in front of me. So I thought if I didn't see you it would make it harder. And before you say anything, yes I know that's really dumb as she could just take me to where ever you were. But knowing she had no problems killing you freaked me out, which is why I've been staying away."

"I know you were trying to protect me, but it wasn't." Kara said.

"I know and I'm sorry. But I'm here now and the pizza guy should be here any minute too."

"Pizza guy?"

"I thought we should have a sisters' night. Unless you have plans."

"Sisters' night is the best plan." Kara said hugging Alex.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	49. Chapter 49

"You seem happier." Lena pointed out when she saw Kara.

"Alex came over and we talked." Kara said. "Thank you for talking to her."

"You're welcome. Perhaps you can replay the favour and put your heat vision to good use?"

"Your coffee is cold?" Kara guessed.

"No, my mother is next door." Lena replied.

"I'm not using my heat vision on your mother."

"Why? It would save lives." Lena pointed out as the door opened.

"The other you is across the city." Brainy said entering the lab.

"On it." Kara replied leaving in a blur.

"Tell me you told Alex first." Lena said looking at Brainy.

"That would be a lie." He replied.

"Alex will kill you." Lena pointed out as an alarm went off.

"Tell me that's the weekly fire alarm test." Lena said.

"That would also be a lie." Brainy responded as Alex ran into the lab.

"The other Supergirl is here."

"Interesting, that would mean the attack across the city was a diversion to get our Supergirl away from here." Brainy commented.

"What attack?" Alex asked. "Actually no time. Lena you need to move to lab 5, we will lock it down, you should be safe."

"I'm not hiding." Lena said.

"You may be our best hope of stopping the other Supergirl so your safety is my priority. Move." Alex ordered forcing Lena towards the more secure area. "Brainy, figure out where the other Supergirl is."

"How does the secure lab work?" Lena asked as Alex marched her down the corridor.

"You go in and seal it. Not that hard. But the walls are Nth metal so she can't break through." Alex explained as they entered the lab. As they entered Lena put her hand on the palm reader and the door slammed shut before Alex could leave.

"What have you done?" Alex asked as the door locked trapping her with Lena.

"You are no use to Kara dead." Lena said. "If you die Kara is as good as dead. The other Supergirl sent Kara away and came here so what ever she wants is here. That could be me, it could be you. In here we are both safe and we can use the time to figure out what else she might be after."

-00-

"Stop." Kara demanded as she rushed into the room where her alternative self was.

"Or what? You'll bore me to death? Let's face it we both know you can't do much else, you are pathetically weak. But seeing you are here, you can answer a question for me. Why are Alex and Lena hiding in a lab?" She waited for Kara to speak, but when she didn't she continued. "Before I thought Lena could be a threat, I mean she is a Luthor, but the way Alex threw her in that lab confirmed it. But what makes her a threat?" She asked. "But I guess there is actually no point asking you, you have taken to playing the dumb blonde far too easily. But despite your outward appearance of stupidity, we both know you are smart and you retain information. Such as the backdoors into the system that Winn was always talking about. You can change your passwords, but you can't change the system." She added as she typed at a console.

Fed up of being ignored Kara stepped up to her alternate self and placed a hand on her shoulder. The touch enough to get the other version to spin round quicker than Kara thought was possible and punch her through a wall before going back to the console.

Unsteadily getting to her feet Kara once again said. "Stop."

"You really do have a death wish." The alternate version said staring at the screen as Kara stumbled towards her. "I suppose I can comply. The world needs to see you put in your place." With that she turned and started to throw punches at Kara who valiantly tried to block. As she started to lose ground a DEO team burst into the room and started firing darts at the pair.

"Looks like they hate you too." The alternate version said as Kryptonite darts hit both her and Kara. Angrily she pulled out the dart and used her heat vision on the squad who quickly retreated. She then went to Kara and pulled the dart out of her saying. "I need this to be a fair fight so the world can see how weak you are." She then grabbed hold of Kara and flew them up and through several stories until they burst through the roof, dust flying everywhere.

"Those people who you adore, will soon see how weak you are and how unworthy you are." The alternate version said as she once again started to punch Kara.

-00-

"What the hell were you thinking?" Alex snarled when she managed to escape from the lab. "Why would you use Kryptonite on Supergirl?"

"We were ordered to." One of the braver Agents said.

"Ordered? By who?" Alex snapped.

"Colonel Haley." He said.

"Before you forget who you report to." Haley interrupted as she walked into the room. "Our priority was to stop the alternate version. Supergirl was collateral damage and the Kryptonite did much less harm to her that the other Supergirl did."

"Where are they?" Alex asked.

"The alternate version we don't know. Our version is with an extraction team being brought back here." Haley said.

"Being brought back?" Alex asked.

"She is in bad shape." Haley said.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	50. Chapter 50

"Alex?" Kara asked as she opened her eyes.

"Right here." Alex said squeezing Kara's hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." Kara complained. "The other me?"

"Gone. We don't know where." Alex said as Kara tried to sit up. "Easy." She warned.

"I'm okay." Kara said looking distracted.

"No you're not." Alex said.

"No, I'm not." Kara agreed with a sigh. "I can't beat her. I mean she is so much stronger and she knows all my moves."

"Then you learn new moves." Alex said. "We'll figure this out, I promise." She said hugging her as Lena entered the room with Brainy.

"How are you feeling?" Lena asked.

"I'll be okay." Kara said immediately picking up on the tension in the room. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Alex said.

"Alex is upset that I locked her in the lab with me." Lena explained.

"Well I'm very happy that you did." Kara said. "Thank you. But I don't think Alex was the target this time. I think she was after you. Even if she wasn't because Alex locked you in the lab she thinks you are a threat."

"Anything else?" Alex asked.

"She also knew how to access the systems. She remembered some of the backdoors Winn had talked about."

"And she used them?" Alex asked.

"Yes, but I don't know what she was looking at. But it did feel at one stage that her plans changed, like she found something."

"What?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. But it has to be something we've found or discovered since the split." Kara said.

"That will narrow it down." Brainy said as he started to access the files.

"The Scarab of the Reach." Kara suddenly realised.

"Why would she be after that. How does she even know what that is? I mean all we had in those files was the information your mother gave us. And with that knowledge you still don't any idea. So why would it mean anything to her?"

"Could she already have it?" Lena asked. "What if the Russians already had it and the DEO archives told her what is was?"

"I can confirm she accessed those files and they were in fact the last files she accessed." Brainy said.

"So what do we do?" Lena asked.

"She wants me gone, maybe we give her what she wants." Kara said.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"She won the last fight." Kara said. "I'm alive because she let me live. But every time I have fought her I have lost. So what if I give up?"

"She'll kill you?" Lena suggested.

"I don't mean really give up. I mean pretend to run away."

"She'll find you."

"Not if I am not on the planet. I'll run away to Argo City and while I'm there I talk to the Wizards of Juru and find out exactly what the Scarab of the Reach is and how to stop it."

"They tried to kill you last time you were on Argo City." Alex reminded her.

"The other me is trying to kill me here on Earth so what difference does it make?"

"You're not going alone."

"I won't be. I mean my mom is already there. So is Eliza."

"I'll go with her." Lena said. "The archives on Argo City may hold the key to recombining the two versions."

"Plus now the other me thinks you are a threat it will keep you safe." Kara agreed.

"I don't like this." Alex said.

"And I didn't like you going to Russia, but it was the right thing to do." Kara argued.

"There is another advantage." Lena said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"On Argo, Kara won't have any powers. That means she can train without them so when she does come back she'll be stronger. And if she takes lessons for people other than you, her moves will be less predictable to the other version."

-00-

"So you want to send our best defensive asset to another planet?" Haley asked as Alex briefed her.

"No, but the plan makes sense. On Argo City she can gain intel and train. Meanwhile we can use any Kryptonite weapon we have without risking our Supergirl." Alex explained.

"From your tone I am assuming you are not here to ask permission?"

"She is going to go regardless of what you or I say." Alex said.

"From which I assume you argued the case for her to stay."

"Yes." Alex agreed.

"In this instance I have to say I disagree with you. Right now our Supergirl can't hold her own, if she gets a cutting edge from going to Argo City she could go, because right now I don't see how we are going to defeat the other version." She paused and then asked. "Anything else I should know?"

"Lena is going with her?"

"As punishment for locking you in a lab?"

"No, to research the Harun-El. But it will keep Lena out of danger."

"Fair enough. But are you going to be able to handle Lillian Luthor without Lena's interference?"

"I'll make sure I never go into the lab armed." Alex said.

"When will they go?"

"Lena is collecting some supplies from L-Corp." Alex said. "She has a protection detail. As soon as she is back they'll go."

"Wish them luck." Haley said. "I'll inform the President."

"Yes Ma'am." Alex said leaving the office.

-00-

"Are you still mad at me?" Kara asked.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just really going to miss you."

"You could come with me." Kara pointed out.

"I want to, but I can't. I'm needed here." Alex said.

"I know." Kara agreed. "But I'm going to miss you too." She said hugging Alex goodbye.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

DanversSisters - Alex find trouble? That's kind of inevitable!

* * *

"Kara!" Alura greeted before embracing her daughter.

"Mom." Kara said returning the hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you to." Alura said before pulling away and looking at her daughter. "Are you okay?"

"I am." Kara smiled before pulling away and asking. "You remember Lena?"

"Of course. After creating enough Harun-El to save the city Lena is a legend round here."

"I should get a plaque to send back to my mother." Lena said dryly.

"I am sure that could be arranged, I'm sure it would make her proud." Alura smiled.

"Not the language I'd use." Lena replied confusing Alura who asked Kara.

"So why are you here?"

"It's the other me. We think she is after the Scarab of the Reach, or she may have it and is trying to use it." Kara explained.

"We also need the other Kara to think she has won so Kara, this Kara, needs to hide out here for awhile." Lena explained as Eliza approached.

"Eliza!" Kara said before hugging her foster mother.

"Kara Sweetie, I've missed you so much." Eliza said hugging her before pulling back and asking. "Is Alex here?"

"No. She's back on Earth, but she is okay."

"Then why do you have your crinkle?" Eliza asked concerned.

"I'm so going to get that fixed while I'm here." Kara grumbled before explaining. "She's okay, but I'm worried the other me is going to go after her." Seeing Eliza's frown deepen she added. "J'onn is looking after her."

-00-

"Kara Zor-El. I never expected to see you again." Thul-Kar said as Kara walked towards his cell.

"Well seeing you wasn't exactly on my bucket list but I need to know everything about the Reach, the Scarab and my uncle."

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"Because you have seen the error of your ways? You are repentant for what you have done?" Kara suggested. "But more importantly, there is another me out there, one who is cold and calculating and who doesn't care who gets hurt. She is interested in the Scarab. She is also interested in punishing anyone she thinks wronged her, well me, well us, and you are pretty high up that list. And while I can't even start to understand you, what I do know is, you value self preservation."

"What do you mean another you?" He asked.

"The Harun-El split me in two."

"Interesting." He commented.

"Well you really won't like the other version."

"Have you met her?" He asked.

"Yes, and she is cold and like you she'll do whatever it takes." Kara said. In response the Wizard just sat silently. Kara waited for a minute before turning and walking away. Before she reached the exit he called.

"If you want to understand you will have to be shown. I can't do that here."

"So you want me to let you go?" Kara asked sceptical of his sudden offer of help.

"Take whatever precautions you want. For once we are on the same side."

-00-

"Sam? Ruby? What are you doing here?" Alex asked as she opened the door.

"We thought you could use a friend." Sam said. "Or at the very least wine." She added waving a bottle.

"We have popcorn as well." Ruby said.

"Thanks, but your mom wins this competition." Alex said taking the wine.

"So we're not interrupting?" Sam asked.

"No."

"So still no dates?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby." Sam chastised.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"No, no dates. Life has been a bit busy." Alex said as Sam mouthed an apology. Alex then looked at Ruby and said. "But when Kara is back she'll interrogate me, so you don't have to."

"Actually Kara told me I had to keep asking you." Ruby said.

"Did she?" Alex asked. "In that case she better pray she has to stay on Argo for a very long time."

-00-

"Well?" Alura asked when Kara approached.

"He offered to help. But we have to take him to their scared temple." Kara said as she joined the others in one of the archive rooms.

"Do you believe he wants to help?" Alura asked.

"I don't know. I mean he didn't until I mentioned the other me being evil and then he offered help."

"That may make sense." Eliza said.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"Once a Scarab has joined with someone they become permanently linked to that person. Joining with another person becomes harder. So hard it is almost impossible. But they are linked to the persons DNA, so a relative has a better chance." Eliza explained.

"Like an organ transplant?" Lena asked.

"Exactly." Eliza said before turning back to Kara. "So there is a higher chance of you joining with the Scarab than most."

"And now the other me is trying to do just that." Kara said.

"So is Thul-Kar offering to help in order to stop that happening or make sure it does happen?" Alura asked.

"My money is on stopping it." Lena said. "There is another issue with the Scarab."

"What?"

"From what I have learned the Scarabs had two tasks. One to merge with, then take control of the host. The second was to contact the Reach."

"Why would the other me want to contact the Reach, I mean that would be like inviting invasion."

"She probably doesn't know. She may only know what was in the DEO archives." Lena commented. "She may believe merging with the Scarab will give her unparalleled knowledge and weaponry making her immune from all of Lane's toys."

"Whereas what she'll actually be doing is inviting an invasion?" Kara guessed.

"Yes."

"So we need a way to find the Scarab and keep it away from her." Kara said. "Which means we need to know what Thul-Kar knows."

-00-

As Ruby slept, her head on Sam's lap and her feet on Alex's Sam turned to Alex and asked.

"How are you really holding up?"

"I miss Kara." Alex said.

"Well while I'm not Kara, or Supergirl, technically I am Kryptonian. So if you want someone, specifically an alien, to talk to I'm here. And if you just want a friend I'm here too."

"Thank you."

"Have you heard anything from her?" Sam asked.

"Yes and none of it is good." Alex said. "I mean she and Lena are fine, but everything they are learning not so much."

"Is there anything I can do? I mean this whole thing is my fault."

"No it's not." Alex said.

"She got split trying to save me." Sam said. "I was there when it happened. Are there any tests you could run on me that would help?"

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't think so. What happened to Kara is unique to Kara. But I am worried you are placing yourself in danger by spending time with me."

"Ruby told me she would run away and come back to National City if we moved." Sam said.

"Stubborn like her mother." Alex commented.

"Actually I was going to blame you. She only got like this after you started babysitting." Sam smiled.

"I just taught her basic life skills."

"You and I have a different definition of life skills, basic or otherwise." Sam smiled before noticing Alex frown. "What's wrong?"

"I do need your help with something"

"Anything." Sam agreed.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

Guest - She is doing just that.

* * *

"Where are we with everything?" Alex asked as she approached Brainy a few days later.

"The other Supergirl made four more attacks over night, including stealing nearly one hundred million dollars by literally stealing two vaults."

"Anyone hurt?" Alex asked.

"No. the attacks were targeted and well planned. There was no interaction between her and law enforcement."

"Can you predict where she'll attack next?" Alex asked.

"No, currently the attacks look random." Brainy said.

"But they aren't." Alex said. "She'll be doing this for a reason."

"Unless the reason is distraction and therefore the targets are random." Brainy countered.

"Director Danvers." Haley said approaching. "We have been summoned to a VTC with the President."

"Does that mean something has happened?" Alex asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Haley said. "Agent Dox you should join us as well….just don't talk." She said walking to the conference room.

-00-

"Mr President." Haley greeted as the screen flashed to life.

"Colonel, Director." He replied. "I have just had a disturbing conversation with my counterpart in Russia."

"Are they admitting to having and weaponising their own Supergirl?" Haley asked.

"No. They claim to have been in contact with Supergirl and to have developed a working relationship. Only now she has gone rogue and is making threats. They are asking for our help in hunting her down and terminating her."

"This is very Hunt for Red October." Brainy whispered to Alex. "Although that would mean their Supergirl is defecting and I believe the probability of that happening is less than two percent."

"Based on what you have reported I do not believe we can deny their request." The President went on as Haley glared at Brainy. "Make sure Lillian Luthor has everything she needs to stop this threat."

"Yes Sir." Haley said as the screen went black. Turning Haley looked at Alex and asked.

"You have something to say Director Danvers?"

"If she has gone rogue because she is now more concerned with finding the scarab than helping the Russians that might mean she is robbing banks to bankroll the search."

"So we follow the money." Brainy said leaving the room.

-00-

"Hello Alex." The alternate version greeted when Alex saw her lounging on her couch.

"What do you want?" Alex asked.

"I was bored. So I thought it was a good time to pick up where we left off. Especially as you are the reason I am bored."

"I am?" Alex asked.

"Of course. You sent away Eliza, then Kara and Lena. Although the part I liked the most was where you tried to set up Lillian Luthor. We both know you'd like nothing more than her death, so why do you think I'd oblige?"

"Random act of kindness? Alex suggested.

"Something we both know I am not capable of."

"Yet here you are not killing me." Alex said.

"That is because I need you. However, you don't need me. Yet you've not tried to use that Kryptonite weapon in your pocket. Why? You can't believe I can be saved. I know you. You don't have the naive optimism of the other me. You are a realist. So why aren't you stopping me? You murdered Astra, why not me?"

"Perhaps Kara rubbed off on me."

"Unlikely. We both know you have an inner darkness so why don't you unleash it?"

"Because it's what you want?" Alex suggested. "And it is what the Russians want." Seeing a twitch of the evil Supergirl's eyebrow she went on. "They called the President and asked for US help in finding and terminating you."

"They have lost their nerve." The alternate version said.

"I get they they want you dead. I don't understand why you want to you dead. Why are you encouraging me to kill you?" Alex asked.

"I'm not. Only your attempt to kill me. We both know you can't kill me." She shrugged. "But while we are discussing desires what is it you want if not to kill me?"

"I tend not to share my wishes with sociopaths." Alex replied.

"Maybe you aren't trying to kill me as you are scared that you will fail and you are scared that your failed attempt will make me angry. Angry enough to go after Ruby and Sam." The alternate Kara said. The thinly veiled threat causing Alex to tense. "Now I finally have your attention let's get on with business." She said standing.

"What business?" Alex asked.

"I need the other me and we both know the easiest way to get to her is you. Don't worry I'll won't kill you until I have kept my promise and made you watch as I destroy her."

"I won't let you." Alex said finally making her move and squeezing the trigger on the gun in her pocket. As the bullet hit the other Kara she dropped to her knees clasping her chest.

"Alex? You're my sister. How could you?" She said, eyes wide before her body started shaking.

"Kara?" Alex asked guilt welling inside her, before realising that the alternate version of her sister was laughing.

"I'm sorry." She smiled. "Your face. Such a picture of guilt. Did you look at Aunt Astra like that?" She asked as she stood and tossed the green bullet at Alex. "In case you are wondering my team in Russia did something you seemed incapable of, building a practical suit that protects against Kryptonite." She then used her superspeed to move to an inch in front of Alex. "Time to make yourself useful." She said punching her hard enough to send her sprawling to the ground, but not hard enough to cause serious damage.

Feeling like she had nothing to lose Alex took the gun and fired the entire clip into the alternate Kara.

"Yeah, that still won't work." The alternate version said as the bullets bounced off her as she strolled towards Alex who scrambled back looking for anything that could be used as a weapon.

"This is both sweet and pathetic." The other version said as she reached down and hauled Alex to her feet. "But I don't have time to waste, especially as my former comrades have lost their nerve and vision. Oh, but before we go, I better leave a calling card." She added before using her heat vision to burn the crest of the House of El on Alex's wall. She then tightened her grip on Alex and flew them out of the apartment.

-00-

"J'onn? What are you doing here?" Kara asked before paling. "Is it Alex?"

"Yes, she's been taken." J'onn said.

"When? Was she hurt?"

"We don't know when exactly, probably about twenty hours. Her apartment was in a bad state, but there was no sign of blood."

"Was it the other me?"

"We think so." J'onn said.

"I never should have left." Kara said as Eliza approached them.

"I am so sorry, but I promise I will get her back." Kara greeted her.

"We both will." Alura said joining them.

"This isn't your fight." Eliza said.

"Alex is Kara's sister." Alura said. "That makes it my fight."

-00-

"Do you know where she is?" Supergirl asked stepping through the portal.

"No. Not exactly. But there has been a message." Brainy said. "Well a second message, if you count the message at her apartment as a message."

"Brainy!" Kara interrupted. "What's the message?"

"She said she is waiting at the building that reminds you of-" He started only for Haley to interrupt.

"Not so fast Agent Dox."

"What are you doing?" Supergirl asked angrily. "I am going to rescue Alex."

"Of that I have no doubt. But the other you is trying to get your attention. If you are about to walk into a trap I want to know why or at the very least know we have a way out."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

Guest (1) - Wisely, she hates spending time with kids. Also she is more focused on finding the scarab than taking revenge at the moment.

Guest (2) - Presumably he could have just asked Lex or Lillian or Maxwell Lord or any of the hundreds of other people who know.

* * *

"I thought you'd be here sooner. So did Alex." Kara's alternative said when Kara stepped into the room where she was waiting.

"Where is she?" Kara asked looking round.

"Through there. Don't worry, she's alive for now. I thought you would be more open for a trade that way."

"There won't be any trade until I see Alex." Kara said.

"I knew you would say that. Which is why I ensured she was on hand." She replied before using her heat vision to burn through a wall. As the barrier disappeared Kara saw Alex lying on the floor bound and gagged. As she looked at Alex she used her x-ray vision and saw a break in her arm. Turning to face her alternate self she was greeted by a smile and,

"I went for the left arm this time...it added a bit of symmetry."

"You will pay for this." Kara said.

"I doubt it." The alternate version countered. "Don't worry you can have her when I have what I want. Assuming you can figure out what I want."

"You want the Scarab." Kara said without missing a beat.

"Very good."

"It's a mistake." Kara said. "It is not the ultimate weapon you think it is. It will take you over and then contact the Reach. All it will do is bring invasion to this planet."

"You must have rehearsed saying that for a while. It was almost believable."

"It's the truth. If you don't believe me come back to Argo City."

"Your plan is to lure me into a trap and what confine me? Kill me?"

"All I am trying to do is protect this planet and Alex."

"As am I...well not Alex obviously. But I have no interest in destroying this planet. How can I rule what doesn't exist?"

"That's your plan to rule the Earth?"

"Please, try thinking big for once in your life." She said. "The Earth is only the beginning."

"Why?" Kara asked.

"Because I can and because I deserve something from the Universe. After everything it has taken from me, it's what it owes me." She then paused and said. "Join me."

"Excuse me?"

"Join me. I am you, well I was, you. I have all your memories and feelings. I know how lonely you are. There is no one on this planet, in this Galaxy who can understand everything you have been through. Except me. I went through it too. You no longer have to fight your demons alone."

"I don't want to take over the Earth."

"I know everything about you until the split. I know that despite all the words and the actions of being morally apart from everyone, that Mon-El was right, deep down you love the attention. You love being loved. You are a fraud. You lie about everything including your make believe family. You claim that Alex is your family, but when we were under the control of the Black Mercy it wasn't Alex in that world. It was our Kryptonian family, even Kal. Which you have to admit was kind of funny as when we needed him the most he abandoned us." Smiling she added.

"You can lie to Alex, lie to Eliza and J'onn, lie to the whole planet. But the one person you can't lie to is yourself or in this case ourselves."

"You're wrong. Alex is my family." Kara said.

"No, Alex murdered your family." She said before turning to Alex and asking. "Do you know why she forgave you so easily? It wasn't that she actually forgave you. Trust me. It was because she was afraid of being alone. But if she had pet you probably would have been tossed to one side."

"You're forgetting something." Kara said.

"What's that?"

"My dream, sorry, our dream, when under the control of the Black Mercy didn't have Alex, but we rejected that world for Alex."

"Out of obligation not love." The alternative version said dismissively. "Alex has betrayed you time and again. She resents you, she blames you for Jeremiah and that is why you fight."

"We're sisters and fighting is part of that. Just like mom and Astra." Kara countered. "You can focus on the bitterness and the fights and when things didn't work, but do that and you'll always be alone. But you don't have to be."

"You are suggesting I join with you?"

"You suggested the same thing two minutes ago." Kara pointed out. "We can work together as partners, as sisters. Together we can make this world better."

"A noble plan if your version of better matched mine. But we both know it doesn't."

"That's not why you don't want to join me. It's because you're scared. Scared of being let down. Scared of betrayal." Kara said.

"Don't pretend to know me."

"You're not bad, you're me, just wired a little differently." Kara pressed.

"I'm not weakened by those around me."

"No, but you are weakened by not having anyone."

"You think I am the weak one?" She asked incredulously. "I can destroy you with a single breath."

"But you haven't." Kara pointed out. "Which means you can't."

"Does it?" She asked, her eyes glowing red before she started to attack Kara.

-00-

"Well?" Haley asked.

"Nearly there." Brainy said.

"You do realise our Supergirl is not good at acting? It is going to be obvious she is buying time." Haley said.

"This is a highly sensitive piece of equipment. Normally it's range is 40 cm and the patient is stationary. In order to make the SNR high enough on a moving target at a range of 24.2 m is a highly complex task." Brainy argued.

"One you said you were capable of performing on a useful timescale." Haley reminded him as the screen flashed. "Tell me that is good news."

"The scan is in and it is as we thought, the other Supergirl's brain chemistry is very similar to the original Supergirl's brain chemistry when she was subjected to Red-Kryptonite."

"Which means?"

"The Harun-El split them in two, the difference between them is the wiring of the brain." Lena translated.

"Actually it did more than that. This is not good." Brainy said.

"What isn't?" Lena asked.

"She's unstable."

"I think most people in the city already believe that." Haley pointed out.

"He means physically unstable. Her cells are degrading." Lena explained.

"So we leave her be and problem solved?" Haley questioned.

"No, both of them will die." Brainy stated simply.

"How does the bad Supergirl dying effect our one?" Haley asked as Alura and Eliza looked on concerned.

"Their life force is connected. Both of them are showing signs of degeneration. But the alternate version is much more rapid."

"Why?"

"I can only hypothesise at this point." Brainy replied. "But it could be to do with the fact that our one spent time on Argo City, or it could be that the alternate version was given chemicals by the Russians to enhance her powers, which caused the acceleration."

"So you have no idea?" Haley said.

"That is correct." Brainy confirmed.

"How long before she becomes completely unstable?"

"Hard to tell, but if it is correlated with use of powers-"

"That fist fight is accelerating their death?" Haley finished for him.

"Indeed."

"Then I will stop them." Alura said.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

Guest (1) - It won't be that easy, but she'll try.

Guest (2) - Alura's plan is not to get into a fist fight with either version of her daughter.

* * *

"Kara, stop this." Alura shouted as she burst in the room. The command causing both manifestations to pause and look at her.

"Mom?" The real one said as the alternate version stared at her coldly.

"Stop this both of you." Alura said.

"You can't issue commands." The alternate version replied punching Kara who crashed through a wall.

"I am your mother." Alura tried.

"No you're not. You gave up that title when you sent me away. You could have come with me or you could have kept me with you."

"I wanted you to live. Sending you away was your best chance." Alura said.

"You abandoned me. Do you have any idea what it was like being in that pod, all by myself, thinking everyone I had ever loved had died? I thought I was going to die alone in space and all I could think about was what I had done wrong for you to send me out there alone. What type of horrible daughter I must have been. But then I met Aunt Astra and she told me the truth about you. How you were happy to use me as a tool to trap her. So you can come in here and preach about goodness, but you are rotten to the core. The difference between you and me is I am willing to admit what I am, who I am and what I want. And right now I want all of you dead." She added looking from Alura to Kara to Alex.

"No. You want this." Alura said holding out a small lead box.

"What is it?"

"The Scarab." Alura said opening the lid so she could see it.

"Mom, no." Kara protested as she crawled back through the hole in the wall. "Where did you get it?"

"We found it on Argo City. It was there all along." Alura replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kara asked looking hurt.

"Don't you get it?" The other version interrupted. "She didn't tell you because you are not part of the inner circle. You are an outsider. One who can not be trusted."

"I didn't tell you because you would have wanted it destroyed. But I knew there may be a chance that it could be used to save you."

"If she uses it, it will destroy Earth." Kara argued.

"But save you." Alura countered.

"That is too high a price." Kara argued.

"Not for me." Alura replied.

"As selfish as ever, but I don't care." The alternate version said stepping up to Alura.

"Not until you have freed Kara and Alex." Alura said closing the box.

"You condemned your twin to Fort Rozz having used me as bait but you will save the human who killed her?" The alternate version asked in disgust.

"She is family." Alura said.

"No she isn't." The alternate Kara said angrily.

"It's your choice." Alura said.

"I will just take it."

"No you won't. It is in one of the Kran boxes. Do you remember what they are?" Alura asked.

"The unbreakable boxes from the vaults of Nenja." The alternate version said.

"That's right. It is sealed and only I can open it. Let Alex and Kara go and I will release the seal and the scarab is yours. Kill any of us and the Scarab will forever be sealed." Alura said.

"Fine. Take them." The alternate version conceded. Nodding Alura walked to Alex.

"Don't do this." Alex said as Alura removed her gag and ripped off the cuffs.

"It must be done. But together we can defeat anything." Alura said helping Alex to her feet.

"Not this." Kara argued as she limped to Alura and Alex. "Please don't do it."

"We have no choice." Alura said.

"Yes we do. If you hand it over the Earth will be destroyed and we'll be dead anyway." Kara argued.

"We will go to Argo City. We will be safe." Alura countered.

"As touching as this is, hand it over." The alternate version ordered.

"Please." Kara pleaded once more. Ignoring her Alura opened the box and pulled out the Scarab as Kara looked on dismayed.

"Kara is right this will consequences you won't have considered." Alura said.

"It's a bit late to try and teach me life lessons." The alternate version replied.

"Very well." Alura said holding out her hand, which gripped the Scarab. Smiling the alternate version stepped towards her and reached out to take it. As she did so Alura used her free hand to grab the alternate version's wrist. As she did si she shouted to Kara. "Grip the Scarab."

No idea what was happening Kara reached out and gripped the scarab, as did Alex, as Alura pulled the alternate version's hand onto the scarab and forced her to hold it. Moments later the four of them collapsed.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	55. Chapter 55

"What happened?" Kara asked as she woke up in a strange but familiar place and saw Alex and J'onn lying on the ground. Immediately forgetting her question she scrambled over to Alex, relieved to see she was moving.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she pulled Alex into a hug.

"Yeah." Alex said trying not to move her broken arm.

"I missed you." Kara said.

"Me too." Alex said pulling away.

"Your arm." Kara said.

"Will heal. We have bigger problems." Alex said. "Is this the valley of Juru?"

"Looks like it. How did we get here?" Kara asked.

"The scarab wasn't really the scarab. It was Harun-El sculpted to look like the scarab. We knew your mother couldn't interact with it so I took her place." J'onn explained as he helped splint Alex's arm.

"So you were my mom?" Kara asked confused.

"Yes."

"And you pretended some Harun-El was the Scarab? And used it to bring us here?" Alex asked.

"Yes." J'onn confirmed.

"Why bring Alex here? She's hurt." Kara asked.

"That wasn't my intention. She grabbed hold of the Scarab." J'onn said.

"You said grab it." Alex protested. "But if we are where I think we are, I can figure out which fountain to drink from." Alex pointed out.

"How do you know which fountain is the right fountain?" Kara asked.

"I asked Sam." Alex explained.

"How did you even know the plan was to use a fake Scarab to get us here?" Kara questioned still unsure about what was happening.

"I didn't." Alex said. "I just assumed at some stage we would be back here."

"If we are all here, where's the other me?" Kara asked looking round.

"No idea." J'onn said. "She was gone when I came round." He explained before noticing Alex was picking up something that resembled a branch. "What are you doing?"

"Finding a weapon." Alex said.

"You can't fight her." Kara said.

"Yes I can." Alex said. "She doesn't have powers here."

"Yeah, but you still have a broken arm." Kara argued.

"Which sucks." Alex complained.

"Kara, Alex, thank god you're okay." Another voice said.

"Lena? What are you doing here? How are you here?" Kara asked.

"I'm here with Brainy's help, but I don't know how long he can keep the link, so you need to listen. Wait, where's the other you?" Lena asked looking round.

"We don't know. We're trying to find her." Alex said, the pain in her arm not helping her mood. "What did you need to tell us?"

"Have you told them anything?" Lena asked J'onn.

"Not yet." He replied. Lena's question and J'onn's answer filling the sisters with dread.

"Both versions of you are suffering from cellular degradation." Lena started to explain. "In the other version it is happening much more rapidly, but both of you are effected. You need to merge before she dies or you will die as well."

"So I need to find the fountain?" Kara asked.

"No. That won't work by itself." Lena explained. "The solution is the interaction of the two of you with the Harun-El. I have a solution, but I don't know what it will do to Alex and J'onn."

"So you two need to leave." Kara said.

"Like hell I am." Alex replied. "I'm not leaving you in here with her."

"In here I am just as strong as she is and I know some new moves." Kara pointed out.

"Alex, I know you want to stay, but by being here you may stop the merging happening." Lena explained as Kara took Alex's good hand.

"I know you want to protect me and I love you for that. But you can't always protect me and you can't fight my battles for me. I have to do this alone."

"Even if I agreed to that we don't know how to leave." Alex said.

"Brainy has that covered." Lena said. "But if you aren't willing to go he is concerned you may get hurt."

"Please Alex." Kara pleaded. "Besides out there you can help Lena."

"What if she comes back before Lena does what she needs to do?" Alex asked.

"Then I'll fight her. Please Alex, trust me."

"I always trust you." Alex said.

"So I can tell Brainy to get you out?" Lena asked looking from J'onn to Alex.

"Yes." Alex said. Nodding Lena disappeared and Alex hugged Kara, ignoring the pain in her arm as it pressed against Kara.

"I love you." Alex said.

"Love you too." Kara said just as Alex and J'onn disappeared leaving her feeling alone. That is until she heard an all too familiar voice say. "I thought they would never go."

"You wanted them gone?" Kara asked turning.

"Of course. In here I can't defeat all three of you. But I can beat you. And whatever Lena is working on, I am pretty sure if I kill you in here, I will still win." With that she launched herself at Kara.

-00-

"Alex?" Eliza called as her daughter started to come round.

"Mom?" She asked cracking her eyes open before remembering what had happened. As soon as she did so she tried to sit up, wincing in pain as she did so.

"Careful." Eliza warned.

"Kara?" Alex asked.

"Still in the valley." Eliza said as Alex looked round and saw both Kara and the alternate version twitching wildly as they held the rock.

"What's happening?"

"I assume they are fighting." Brainy said as he attached wires to the Harun-El.

"What happens if one of them dies in there?" Eliza asked.

"There is no conclusive evidence, but I would assume they die here as well. Like the Matrix, but with no hope of going Neo."

"Brainy, now is not the time for movie references." Alex snapped before looking at Lena. "How long until you can do whatever it is you are doing?"

"Ten seconds." Lena said. "We are just charging the capacitors."

"Capacitors? What are you planning?"

"Alex, trust Lena." Eliza said. "There isn't time to argue."

"Okay." Alex conceded, hating the feeling of helplessness.

Nodding Lena flicked a button causing the lights to flicker and dim before the Haurn-El, still gripped by both Kara's, bathed the room in bright light causing everyone to cover their eyes. Once the rock had stopped glowing they all looked back to the Harun-El, which lay on the ground. Next to it was only one Kara.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

Guest - I'm not sure I'm going to make this story that deep.

* * *

"How is she?" Eliza asked as Alex stared at the screens, back at the DEO.

"Her brain chemistry is consistent with how it was last year, which is promising. But until she wakes up there is no way of telling if she is really her."

"Any idea when she'll wake up?"

"Not really. But Brainy is convinced it won't be for a day or so."

"In which case why don't you get some rest?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." Eliza replied. "So you can either stay here and talk to me about what happened while you were a prisoner or you can go home and get some real sleep."

"I can make the second suggestion an order." Haley said walking into the room. "In fact, it is an order. Agent Hastings will drive you home."

"I'm fine." Alex protested.

"Not according to Dr Hamilton." Haley replied. "Go home Director Danvers or you will be suspended and lose access to the DEO."

-00-

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Alex asked when she saw her friend standing outside her apartment.

"Well I heard that you might need a friend. Oh and your mom thinks you are incapable of looking after yourself."

"So Lena called you?" Alex asked.

"No. Not Lena."

"My mom called you?" Alex asked eyes wide.

"She did."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? It validates my over protectiveness of Ruby." Sam pointed out as Alex struggled with her keys.

"Do you want me to?" Sam offered.

"Thanks." Alex said handing over the keys.

"Should you actually be walking around?" Sam asked as she let Alex into the apartment.

"I'm fine." Alex said before collapsing on the couch.

"When was the last time you ate?" Sam asked concerned trying not to get distracted by the crest burnt in the wall.

"Um-"

"Too long then." Sam pointed out as she started looking through the cupboards. "You do know you can store food in these things right?"

"That's funny." Alex replied. "Besides the top drawer on the right has plenty of food options."

Confused Sam opened the drawer and found stacks of takeout menus.

"I don't think any of these constitute healthy food." Sam said.

"But they all taste better than my cooking." Alex pointed out.

"Based on what Ruby said I can't argue with that." Sam smiled. "So what do you want?"

"I'm really not hungry."

"Pizza it is." Sam said phoning in an order. With the order placed she sat next to Alex and said. "Thirty minutes."

"You are really stubborn."

"It comes from dealing with stubborn teenagers and friends." Sam said before pointing to the burnt crest on the wall and saying. "Interesting artwork."

"An evil Supergirl original. Wait long enough and it will be a collector's item."

"So, do you want to talk about what happened?" Sam asked. "I mean I do have a bit of experience. And there's thirty minutes before the pizza comes."

"Well, the other Supergirl paid me a visit. Did a spot of redecorating before taking me to use as bait or for a trade to get Kara back on Earth."

"And Kara came?"

"Yeah and the two of them met and the other version tried to break her by telling her how weak she was and how reliance on others made her weak. And how she was a fraud who lied about everything, including me being family and that deep down I didn't really mean anything to her. I know it wasn't actually Kara, but it kind of was. I mean everything she was saying was based on Kara's memories. And she was right, everything she said about me was true." Alex said so fast that Sam struggled to keep up.

"Kara knows you love her." Sam said pulling Alex in for a hug.

"We may never get a chance to verify that."

"Why?" Sam asked frowning.

"Well it turns out both versions were unstable on the cellular level. We, well J'onn and the others I was still a prisoner, managed to get the pair of them to the valley of Juru and Lena had designed a solution using the Harun-El which she used to recombine them."

"And it worked?"

"We don't know yet. I mean yes, there is only one. But we don't know which one. She was the one wearing Kara's clothes and the brain chemistry matches Kara's." Alex said. "But what if this didn't work? What if the version of Kara we are left with isn't our version? What if it is the cold version from Russia? Or what if it is our version, but the Russian version is inside her and grows stronger over time and takes over?"

"You won't let that happen?"

"Won't I? I mean what if I don't notice?"

"That your sister is turning into a sociopath? I think you'll notice."

"And if I don't? I mean what if I neglect her again like I did with Maggie? I mean I didn't even notice she was being held prisoner by Cadmus."

"Alex, you can go through hundreds of this what ifs. I know because I do that everyday with Ruby and Reign. But all it will do is drive you crazy. You just need to back yourself into being the awesome sister we all know you are."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	57. Chapter 57

"Hey Sweetie, how are you feeling?" Eliza asked as Alex returned to the DEO.

"Better." Alex conceded before adding. "Don't worry, I paid the babysitter."

"I didn't want you to be alone." Eliza explained.

"Uh huh. How's Kara?"

"Still unconscious. But all her wounds have healed."

"And her brain chemistry?"

"Still looking normal." Lena said. "It looks like it worked. And by worked I mean they merged, which raises the question, does this mean she's going to be more like you?"

"More like me?" Alex asked confused.

"A little darker a lot more grumpy." Lena elaborated.

"Not funny." Alex replied before looking at her mother and asking. "Is Alura still with her?"

"She hasn't left her side." Eliza confirmed. "I'm sure she'd appreciate company."

"Yet you are hiding back here." Alex pointed out.

"I'm not hiding. I was getting Alura some tea." Eliza said pointing to the empty cup in her hand. "Go on." Eliza said nodding towards the door. "I'll be through in a minute."

Nodding Alex left the lab and entered Kara's room causing Alura to look up.

"Alex, you are well rested?" Alura asked.

"I am, thanks." Alex said sitting on the other side of Kara and taking on of her sister's hands in hers before asking. "And you?"

"I'm fine."

"How is she?" Alex asked.

"Still asleep, but at least now she looks at peace."

"That will change when she wakes." Alex said sadly.

"The scans aren't looking okay?" Alura asked concerned.

"They're fine." Alex assured her. "But she's going to blame herself for everything her alter ego said."

"That was not her fault." Alura said.

"I know. But Kara will convincing of that." Alex said just as she felt Kara's fingers move.

"Kara?" Alex asked as she squeezed her hand.

"Alex?" Kara questioned, cracking her eyes open.

"I'm right here. How are you feeling?"

"What happened? Am I me?"

"You tell us."

"Us?" Kara asked lifting her head up and seeing her mother. "Mom." She said, her voice full of guilt, trying to sit up.

"Easy." Alex said pushing her back down. "You are not going anywhere."

"Your arm." Kara said. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't you." Alex reminded her as Kara turned to her mother and asked.

"Can I talk to Alex for a minute?"

"Of course." Alura said kissing Kara's forehead before leaving the room.

"I'm sorry." Kara said.

"For what?" Alex asked.

"Everything I did to you. Your arm and the things I said."

"That wasn't you." Alex assured her.

"It was. Up until a few months ago we were the same person. And it's not like I haven't broken your arm and said terrible things to you before."

"And I have said awful things to you too. But deep down we never really meant it and we've always come back stronger." Alex said. "I know you and I know you are going to blame yourself for everything. But what the other you did, that's not on you."

"I remember everything. I was so mean, to you, to mom. How can I face her again?"

"Technically that was J'onn, not your mom."

"But she heard it?" Kara guessed.

"Yes, but your mother has been at your bedside non-stop. She doesn't blame you any more than I do. But if you start avoiding her it's going to hurt her." Alex pointed out.

-00-

"I'm sorry for everything that I said." Kara said as Alura sat at her bedside.

"That wasn't you." Alura said. "And if anyone should be apologising it is me."

"For what?" Kara asked confused.

"I never stopped to consider how alone you would feel in that pod. I just wanted you to live and as much as I hoped and prayed to Rao that you would find a family like you have here I didn't know that would happen. I gambled and you paid the price."

"I don't resent you for putting me in the pod." Kara said. "But I did miss you everyday."

"Me too." Alura said squeezing her hand as the door opened and Haley and Alex walked in.

"Supergirl, it's good to see you back in the land of the living. How are you feeling?" Haley asked.

"I'm fine." She said as she tried to sit up again.

"Your over confidence is as comforting as ever, but until we are absolutely sure you are you, you aren't leaving." Haley said. "Although if you follow that order it might suggest you aren't you. So I guess it is Catch 22." She added before leaving.

"Catch 22?" Alura asked confused.

"Damned if you do, damned if you don't." Alex half explained.

-00-

"Kara? What's wrong?" Alex asked when she let her sister into her apartment in the early hours.

"Can we talk?" Kara asked.

"Sure." Alex said still trying to wake up.

"Wait, were you asleep? What time is it?" Kara asked.

"Um, two thirty."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come. I'll go."

"You're not going anywhere." Alex said moving to block her path. "And don't even think about flying out of the window. Come on, come sit down." She added directing Kara to the couch. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to talk about what I, well not me, the other me, said."

"When?" Alex asked confused.

"When we were together. All three of us and the other me was talking."

"Kara, I know you are holding yourself responsible, but no one else is." Alex said. "You are not to blame."

"I still feel bad."

"I know you do." Alex said. "Which is why I actually went to a grocery store tonight and stocked up on ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Kara asked.

"Six tubs all of different flavours."

"You are literary the best sister ever." Kara said heading to the kitchen.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	58. Chapter 58

"I'll miss you." Kara said as she hugged Alura goodbye.

"As I will miss you. But you are always welcome on Argo." Alura said squeezing Kara tightly. "Please look after yourself." She asked as she pulled away.

"Always." Kara smiled.

"There is little evidence to support that answer." Alura said before hugging Kara once more. "I love you."

"Love you too." Kara said before releasing her mother and watching her go through the portal. The second it deactivated she heard the door open and Eliza and Alex approached her.

"You okay?" Eliza asked as she pulled Kara in for a hug.

"I guess." Kara said.

"Perhaps you should get some rest. You are both looking tired." Eliza pointed out.

"That's my fault." Kara said.

"No it's not." Alex said. "I could have not opened my door and I didn't have to feed you ice cream. But mom is right you should get some rest."

"I'd prefer a sisters' night." Kara said hopefully.

"Okay. I'll be over at six." Alex said not needing convincing.

"Are you joining us?" Kara asked Eliza.

"No, I was going to help Lena with some of her research."

"Really?" Kara asked.

"Yes really. I like my work." Eliza said.

"You're not going to ditch me are you?" Kara asked, worried Alex would find the alternative better.

"Of course not." Alex said.

"Well I'll see you two tomorrow." Eliza said. "Try to get some sleep tonight."

-00-

"I've missed this." Alex said as she hugged Kara on the couch that evening.

"So have I, they really need Netflix on Argo City."

"I meant sisters' night you dope." Alex pointed out.

"I know." Kara said. "I missed you too. I'm so happy to be back."

"Yet you crinkle."

"I just can't stop thinking about what I, she, said."

"Kara, she was trying to mess with us."

"I know. But she-"

"You are my sister and I love you. And no matter what Vanessa said-"

"Vanessa? Wait did you just throw in a Little Mermaid reference?" Kara asked impressed.

"Maybe. But don't think we are watching it." Alex said as there was a knock on the door.

"It's Haley." Kara said picking up her glasses and going to the door. "What have you done?"

"Me? I've not done anything." Alex protested.

"And yet your oversight is here." Kara pointed out before opening the door.

"Ms Danvers. May I come in?" Haley asked.

"Now's not really a good time." Kara said.

"Maybe, but it is urgent that we speak." Haley said causing Kara to reluctantly step away from the door.

"Director Danvers, I was hoping you'd be here." Haley commented as she walked towards the lounge. "May I?" She asked pointing to a chair.

"Sure." Kara said sitting next to Alex. "So why are you here?"

"The President has just issued an order for the detainment of Supergirl."

"He's what?" Alex asked. "Why?"

"During the last few weeks Supergirl has hurt many people and destroyed several buildings. She held the city to ransom."

"That wasn't Supergirl though. That was the other Supergirl." Kara said.

"The President doesn't see it that way. He is saying there were never two of them, just one. And she must be held accountable. Unless the second one shows up, which obviously she can't do."

"But they were both seen at the same time." Alex pointed out.

"He believes the second one on those occasions, the good one, was the Martian."

"Why did you come to tell Kara this?" Alex asked remembering Haley hadn't been sure she'd be there."

"Because Director Danvers I am not an idiot and I know full well that Kara Danvers is Supergirl."

"What? No. That's ridiculous." Kara and Alex said.

"I kind of expected a more honed denial from you Director Danvers." Haley said. "Please don't lie again."

"How?" Alex asked.

"Ignoring the worse disguise in history? Everyone at the DEO knows and as I mentioned nothing that happens there on my watch escapes my attention. Then there was your mother telling Supergirl how proud she was of her in a very maternal way. And her mother calling her Kara. Your over protectiveness of a near immortal as well was sign."

"Have you come to arrest me?" Kara asked.

"I know you are not responsible for what happened. But I also have orders from my Commander-in-Chief."

"Which are what exactly?" Alex asked.

"To arrest Supergirl on sight. So if I can't see Supergirl I can't arrest her."

"So as long as Supergirl is in hiding she is safe?" Alex asked.

"As I said, she is safe as long as she is not seen."

"Won't the President get suspicious or change orders?" Kara asked.

"The President believes that Supergirl went back to Argo City."

"He does? Why?"

"I told him."

"Kara we must speak, it is very important." Brainy said walking into the apartment.

"Please go on." Haley said.

"Colonel Haley, I was not expecting you to be here."

"Clearly. But please pass on your important news."

"I do not think it is appropriate." Brainy said. "It is regarding a personal matter."

"A personal matter read in my emails?" Haley asked before looking at Kara and asking. "You are a reporter are you not for an organisation that is rather loyal to Supergirl?"

"Yes."

"Then use your influence to make a compelling case for why Supergirl was not responsible." Haley said standing. "I'll see myself out." As she walked past Brainy she added. "Agent Dox, if I want someone to read all my emails I'll hire a PA."

"Are you asking me to find you a PA or telling me not to read your emails?" Brainy asked confused.

"You make me wonder how stupid eleventh level intellects are." Haley commented as she left the apartment.

"Did she want an answer?" Brainy asked.

"No." Alex said.

"Can we trust her?" Kara asked.

"No idea. But she could have just sent a squad in to arrest you, so there may be hope."

"As long as I stop being Supergirl."

"It won't be forever."

 **-The End**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
